


Thawing the Fear

by AlwaysHappier



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysHappier/pseuds/AlwaysHappier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Caskett tale. What happens when Kate is still traumatized from the freezer incident? Castle wants to help, but is afraid his help might backfire their relationship. Takes place in season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first story, so please bear with me! Any feedback is appreciated. I'm rating this T because it will be in the future. No, this whole thing will not involve a case. This is just my way of getting them where I need them to be. Obviously, this takes place a month after the freezer incident, so Montgomery is still alive. Pretty much this whole thing is AU. PLEASE leave ideas as to what you might want to see happen and what you liked/disliked about this first chapter. Stick around if you want to find out what Castle's big plan is to get her out of this funk she's in!
> 
> **I obviously don't own the characters, the show, or anything involved in this. I DO, however, own my little shipper heart and want Marlowe to put these two together soon! Ha.

The streetlights were still humming quietly outside Kate Beckett's window when a very familiar noise disturbed her slumber. Without even consciously thinking, she grabbed her cell phone off of her bedside table. Groggily, she answered with her usual, "Beckett."

"Ay Becks. We gotta body." Esposito's voice rang out of the receiver, with the similar sleepy tone that hinted her own.

Kate sat up then, knowing there was no more time to get her rest; a family needed her help finding justice. Sighing slightly—she hadn't been getting much sleep, or at least not restful sleep recently— she swung her legs over the side of the bed. A quick chill went down her spine as the cold dawn air hit her bare skin, leaving her warmth and cocoon of blankets.

"What's the address?"

"352 Park", the other detective stated.

"Alright. Be there in 20."

As soon as she got off the phone, she turned to see the glow of her alarm clock. 3:42AM. Should she wake Castle? It was pretty early, and she was sure he was up writing pretty late that night after they had parted their separate ways. His deadline was quickly approaching, and Paula has been breathing down his neck for the past three weeks to get some new material. But she knew the writer, and these murders make his days brighter. So she hit her speed dial and waited while throwing on some makeup to cover the bags that were forming under her eyes. No time for coffee, and none of the shops were open this early anyways. This was going to be a long day.

When she pulled up in front of Castle's building, she barely had to wait a minute before she saw him bounding outside, pulling his coat tighter to his chest. She noticed he had a few things he was clutching onto, and she was still trying to identify them when he opened the door and climbed in hastily. When she gave him a questioning look, he threw her one of his eye-crinkling smiles and reached in the bag to reveal two thermoses and…was that…? Oh, yes! The man had brought her a bearclaw! As he unscrewed the lid on one of the thermoses, the detective got a whiff of some amazingly strong smelling coffee. She inhaled in appreciation as he handed her his offerings.

"Castle, how…?" He held up a hand, as if trying to get her to stop talking.

"Well, I sort of have had…Uh, well, it must have been three cups of this tonight. Haven't slept a wink. Paula would be so proud." He gave another fake wistful look, but then seemed to genuinely get distracted, before pulling himself back to the present moment.

"No, but anyways. I figured you would need this if you expect to solve a homicide, and as much as I love to be around grouchy, groggy Beckett, I'd prefer my head NOT to be bitten off today." Castle continued on with another typical smile.

With that, Kate huffed and gave him one of her signature glares combined with an eye roll. A hint of a smile shone through as she brought the thermos to her lips, and after taking a long sip, nodded her head toward him in thanks. They rode in silence for the most of the ride, with the occasional fiddling of the radio controls by Castle. Something told him that his detective wasn't herself though, as he glanced over at her to steal peaks. Her face was strained somehow, as if she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a month at least. Was the freezer incident affecting her after all? Of course when Castle mentioned it a few weeks ago, she had said it wasn't, but what else could be the reason for her obvious restlessness and exhaustion? At the station, she hid it well from the others, but when it was just the two of them, she unconsciously lets a guard down and her true emotions show on her face. Maybe to anyone else, she may seem fine, but not to him. He knew that face like it was ingrained on the inner side of his eyelids. As he looked over again, he hesitated for a moment and rested his hand on top of hers that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"Hey, you okay?" Castle tried to sound fairly casual as to not spook her with the intimacy of the sudden contact. A quick flash of panic shone through her eyes, which he inevitably saw but didn't draw attention to.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just tired, I guess. You know, getting a call at 3:45 in the morning can do that to a person, Castle. Well, a person that isn't on a constant sugar rush."

She tried to use her humor to throw him off the subject and believe that she was, indeed, fine. But she wasn't. He knew that as well. Sometimes, he wonders if she knows just how accurate he can read her. Despite knowing that she obviously wanted to drop the subject, he needed to get something out.

"You know I'm here if you need me, right? I went through the same thing as you. I still have trouble sleeping sometimes. Just because things didn't work out with Josh," he practically spat out the name, "doesn't mean you're alone in this. I'm here if you need anything. Even if it's just a coffee break."

Kate locked eyes with him for a moment, letting the emotions seep in for a moment before breaking the connection. Something about that man's eyes were mesmerizing to her. She slowly nodded.

"I know, Castle. I'm fine." Castle looked at her with a quizzical expression. "Really. Thanks, though." Kate replied quietly as she shut off the engine. They had been sitting in the alley for a good minute now. People were going to start asking questions if they didn't get out of the car, most importantly her boys and Lanie. He seemed to understand that, and reluctantly got out the vehicle as well.

Kate ducked under the tape, mystery writer in tow. Lanie greeted them with a quick glance and a nod, obviously not happy to be out of bed at this hour either. The wind picked up then, just the slightest breeze, but still causing the detective a slight panic at the reminder to what had happened almost a month ago now. Sensing her discomfort he almost subconsciously moved closer to her, wanting to both shield her from the cold and any potential emotional hurt she may be experiencing. Suddenly, a light went off in his mind. He had an idea as to how to help her through this. It'll be hard to convince her, though. But that will have to wait.

"What do we have for us this morning, Lanie?" Beckett asked, trying to be lighthearted. She looked down at the disheveled body in front of her. The girl couldn't be more than 30, with light brown hair descending down her shoulders. Her eyes were closed due to two black eyes.

"Well, Jane Donelton here seemed to go through a bit of hell. Multiple compound fractures in both arms, slashes on her legs with what looks like a dull blade, and the obvious damage to her face. Bruising indicates it was all perimortem." Lanie said in disgust.

"Wait, then what exactly killed her?"

"The fatal injury was a puncture wound to her femoral artery. But I doubt she was conscious when they finally killed her. Poor thing, though. Definitely looks like someone was trying to get some info out of her. I'd say it happened between two and four hours ago. When we get her back to the morgue, I'll be more thorough in the patterns of the injuries and will test for a tox screen."

"Alright. Thanks. Hey, Espo. Ryan. Any witnesses?" Kate turned her attention to the two standing slightly to the side.

"Uh, yeah, a passerby named Stan Michaels. Said he saw two darkly-dressed men running as soon as they saw him." Ryan answered, looking down at his notes.

"Okay. Ryan, can you contact the family? See what you can find out from them." Beckett turned to Esposito. "Can you pull her financial records? Let's see if anything unusual turns up."

Esposito and Ryan nod and walk off to handle their new assignments. She turned to Castle.

"We'll pull the telephone records. Maybe she could give us some obvious clue so we can wrap this one up quickly. CSU should be here soon anyway."

Back at the station, it was mid-morning before the telephone company was open for the day and they were able to access the reports of Jane Donelton. Castle and Beckett sat with highlighters and their forth cups of coffee at their usual spots. Neither looked alert though, despite the obvious attempt to hide that from each other and those around them. Both were in their own worlds when Ryan came in with a notepad full of scribbles. He stopped when he saw both Castle and Beckett with paperwork.

"Whaa…? Castle is doing paperwork? What did you do to him, Becks?" the Irishman joked.

Castle made a faux-upset face and scoffed a laugh.

"Thanks, Ryan. Appreciate the support. I was just trying to be helpful." He responded. The writer didn't say the real reason for why he was still there. Montgomery was still in a meeting and he was waiting patiently for the man's availability. If Kate knew any of this, however, questions would be asked; questions the writer wasn't ready to share until he knew his plans could take form.

Kate glanced over and rolled her eyes slightly. "Found out anything from the family?" She asked hopefully, turning her attention to the other detective.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Vic's sister said she was acting jumpy for the past few weeks. Said she tried to brush it off as stress from work, but I talked to some of her colleagues at her firm who said she has been extra secretive and unlike herself recently."

"Did they say if she mentioned anything informative or suspicious?" Beckett looked towards Ryan.

"The only thing they said was that she and her boyfriend seemed to be on the rocks lately."

"Okay. Let's have uniforms get him in here for questioning." The female detective said.

"On it." Ryan replied as he walked toward his own desk, with his phone in hand. Beckett stood up and went towards the murder board to fill in some information. She let her eyes trace over the board, seemingly mesmerized by its contents. Although she does this often, Rick noticed a subtle sadness and lethargy behind the walls of guards she kept up around her that was not usually present.

Just when he was about to delve into thought, Montgomery emerged from his office, shook hands with two men, clad in suits, and walked them out. As soon as the captain had returned to his office, Castle jumped up and headed towards the hall heading to the captain. He looked over his shoulder, calling to Beckett that he's taking a bathroom break. Kate barely heard him, deep in thought, but waved him off hap-hazardly.

"Captain? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Castle knocked on the door lightly, despite the fact that it was open.

"You don't usually ask before doing so, but sure, go ahead. What's on your mind? How's the case going?"

"Oh, the case is alright. But that's not why I wanted to talk. I'm worried about Beckett. But I might have a solution. I'll need your help though."

Montgomery sat back in his chair, and listened to the writer's proposition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! I can't believe I whipped out two chapters in a day! What can I say, these two won't shut up in my noggin ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own anything, blah blah.

"Castle, listen. I know you care about her, and want to help, but don't you think this is a bit overboard?" Montgomery asked the writer from across his desk.

"Sir, she hasn't been herself for weeks now. I can't sit back and let her do this to herself. She doesn't say she's hurting, but I can see how it's affecting her. I've tried talking to her, telling her I'm here for her—that we all are—but she doesn't want to bother anyone with her problems. I know her. She will keep this inside until it breaks her. She already has way too much going on to let this burden her. I'd hoped it would pass, but I think it's time I intervened." Castle answered sincerely, and with a bit of obvious remorse for seeing the detective hurting. He stood and leaned forward on his hands on the top of the desk.

"I understand. But I will warn you. She will give you wrath for doing this. I hope you're right about this. It has a big chance of blowing up in all of our faces. She's a hell of a detective, and I don't want her to break from this. She's strong, but everyone has a point where they can't stand back up. She does have too many vacation days adding up, though, so I'll let you give it a shot. Just don't mess this up, Castle."

"Thank you, Sir. I know, I won't push her too much. I just…I lo—care about her. A lot. You won't regret it." Rick stood again, shook the man's hand and dashed out of the office. There was a lot he needed to do to set this up, and if this was going to go as planned he needed to hurry.

Beckett was back at her desk when he emerged from the captain's office ten minutes later.

"You drown in there or something, Castle?" Kate asked, glancing up from the paperwork briefly. Castle squirmed a bit. He hadn't realized it would take that long.

"Ha! No…Just stopped in to see Montgomery real quick. Just saying hi."

She narrowed her eyes a bit, trying to figure out what the author was actually up to. Shrugging her shoulders, she placed her highlighter down. Other than the boyfriend, they had no solid suspects, and the uniforms won't be bringing him in until later that day. For the time being, she needed a break.

"Want to go to the Old Haunt for lunch?" she asked Castle, who was busy looking at something on his Smart Phone.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks. I actually have to…go pick something up for Alexis. Plus, I think my lack of sleep is catching up to me." He faked a yawn that she hopefully didn't see through. Beckett looked up, surprised at the decline of her invitation, just in time to see him waltzing out at a quick pace. Staring after him, she shook her head and decided to order lunch in instead. It was probably better this way; she could catch up on paperwork and such. He'll probably be back later…Right?

He felt bad for leaving Kate like that, but he had to make sure everything was in place for the next day. So he knew she would understand eventually…Hopefully. As he headed down to the morgue in the elevator to talk to Lanie , he took that time to make a few necessary calls. Once he was down in the basement, he hastily made his way toward the ME's section. He found her in concentration over the body of the vic they discovered earlier that morning.

"Lanie. Can I talk to you real quick? It's about Beck—Kate." He used one of his charming smiles, and Lanie set down her tools and removed her mask.

"This better be important. I was just about to open her up." The doctor replied, raising an eyebrow as Castle automatically cringed a bit.

"It is. I need a favor. Well, Kate needs a favor rather… She just—well, she doesn't know it yet."

"Alright. Now you've got me intrigued, writer boy. Spill."

"Writer MAN. But okay. You know how Kate's been acting a bit down lately? She obviously hasn't been sleeping well, and seems overall more stressed and on edge than she usually does. I want to help her. The freezer left her with some fears I think. Whenever we're somewhere that is remotely cold, she gets this glazed look and completely shuts down. Of course she says nothing about it, and I try to make her see that I went through the same thing and that she is NOT alone, but I think she needs a break from the 12th for a few days. It's overdue for her to have some fun, and I know just the place. We need a place for her to replace the bad memories of the cold with fun times. But you know as well as I do that she won't just come along easily, especially if I ask her to pack for cold weather. That's where you come in."

Lanie had been standing there silently with one hand on her hip and the other hand resting on the metal table with her medical supplies. She looked at him through her autopsy goggles, lips pursed slightly, trying to decide what to tell him.

"Alright." She sighed as Castle let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"I'll help you," she continued, "but if you hurt her, I WILL find you, and it won't be pretty, ya hear?" Castle nodded silently, looking like a child on Christmas trying desperately to behave for Mom and Dad.

"So what do I do?" Lanie asks, leaning closer, curious what his full plan is.

"I need you to go to her apartment tomorrow during lunch and pack a bag for her with plenty of winter clothing. I'll distract her somehow... We'll go out to lunch maybe. Anyways, if she doesn't have anything you think she needs, you can get it. It's on me. I want her to be comfortable." Rick took out his leather, warn-in wallet and handed one of his credit cards to the ME as she took it and looked it over carefully.

"Mmm-m! Beckett doesn't know how good she has it." She said with a small twinkle of mischief and appreciation in her eyes as she pocketed the card swiftly. A smile tugged at Rick's mouth.

"Feel free to get yourself something as well. I appreciate your help. I do."

Lanie nodded and Castle took this as a dismissal. He backed out the door heading to the elevator.

"Oh, and Dr. Parrish? Can you keep this quiet? I don't want this spreading around. We aren't going on a romantic getaway or anything like that. I just want to help her. She deserves it. Quite frankly, I'm not doing much better than she is. I just have Alexis and Mother to come home to. That helps. I just don't want the 12th to think I'm trying to seduce her or for her to be embarrassed about her image."

"Get outta here, Castle. I know. I won't blab. She's my best friend. I know she's not doing too well right now, and the last thing I want to do is to make it harder on her or you by starting rumors. I won't tell anyone...Okay, maybe Javi., but he knows something is going on with her anyways." The doctor lifted the mask up over her nose and mouth and slapped her gloves back on as Castle gave a swift nod and walked out of the morgue.

That had gone better than he had thought it would. Next step? Text Alexis. She was sleeping over at her friend's house tonight, but he needed to know she was going to be okay with him leaving her with her Grams for a few days. He was sure it wouldn't be a big deal knowing Alexis, but it was his fatherly duty to know she was comfortable with him spending a long weekend away, especially with no prior warning.

After he ran a few errands, he came back up to the 12th to find Beckett in interrogation with the vic's boyfriend. He stepped into the observation room, where Ryan was standing, watching the interactions between the suspect and Esposito and Beckett. Between the two of them, the man didn't stand a chance, Castle thought. They'd crack him if he was guilty. Hell, they'd be able to crack him even if he wasn't.

"…I didn't know, okay? I didn't know she got herself involved. I didn't think anyone would get hurt. It was just a way for me to get cash quick." The victim was slumped in the seat, with his thumb and forefinger to his forehead and elbow resting on the metal table. Beckett and Esposito exchanged a quick glance, communicating sentences with a swift jolt of their eyes.

"Then who are your suppliers, Tom? We need to know in order to catch who killed Ms. Donelton." Beckett was leaning forward now, with her notepad ready. Tom was obviously debating his options in his head.

"If I tell you, do I get a deal?" he asked, his eyes showing a hint of hopefulness underneath the layers of remorse, confusion, and guilt.

"Yes," Esposito said without hesitation. "Now. Tell us the names, Tom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I really am good to you guys, aren't I? Three chapters out in one day! Then again, they aren't the longest things in the world, but I'm working on it! ;)
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter. It shows a different side of the duo other than work, and I had fun writing it. Now, I am exhausted and sore from a day of classes and then a difficult horseback riding lesson. Good night to all, and don't forget to review and subscribe!
> 
> *DISCLAIMER: No, I sadly don't own any of the characters, fake money, or anything to do with the wonderful world of Castle. It just takes over my brain sometimes though.

As soon as they took Tom's statement and a uniform officer escorted him out, Beckett and Esposito shut off the lights to the interrogation room and stepped out into the hall. At the same time, Ryan and Castle went out to greet them.

"Hey, Beckett. Sorry about lunch. How about dinner though?" Castle said hopefully.

"No can do. Lanie and I were planning on drinks toni—" Beckett stopped in the middle of her sentence as a text message came in from none other but the ME herself.

Hey girl. Have 2 cancel 2nite. Will explain 2moro

He looked over at Kate, who was obviously toying with the idea now that her plans were a no-go. Only he and Lanie knew the real reason why she cancelled: she needed to do some serious shopping for the detective. Kate looked down at her shoes for a second before glancing back at her files in hand and then to Castle. He knew he had to do a little convincing.

"I want to. Please, detective? For me? We haven't hung out, just the two of us, for a long time. I miss that." Rick made sure to maintain eye contact throughout his statement, wanting her to know he was telling the truth and meant every word he spoke. After a long moment, Beckett huffed through her lips, letting out a small sigh and a head nod to show she resigned.

"Alright, Castle. But I'm tired, so no late nights or anything too fancy, okay?" she started walking towards her desk to store the files away and clean everything up for the night. She looked over at Castle, and he had a grin on his face. Not the cocky one, where she swears he's up to no good, or the childish one, where she says he's like a nine year old on a sugar rush, but the one where it was more like a deep, genuine happiness shining through his eyes, lighting up his features in the gentlest ways.

"Deal. Let's just order in then. My loft. Movie night? It won't involve other people, noisy environments—okay, TOO noisy of an environment," Castle corrected, as the detective gave him a raised eyebrow. Everyone knew the man could be loud, especially when he talks through movies. Beckett grabbed her coat and keys, with her writer in tow as usual and they headed towards the elevator.

When they arrived at the loft, Beckett took off her heels and coat, tucking them neatly to the side. Rick shed his coat also, draping it over one of the bar stools.

"What are you in the mood for tonight? Chinese? Italian?" he turned towards her with his bucket of take-out menus and the telephone in the other hand.

"Hmm, let's do Chinese. The usual?" Kate answered, walking up to the island and taking a seat as Castle nodded and grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine from the shelf.

"Your wish is my command." He said with a eye-crinkling smile that she couldn't help but crack a smile at.

"Thanks…This is nice," Kate accepted the glass and pivoted in the bar stool as Rick walked over to the living room.

"Any movie requests? We can do On-Demand or DVDs. Your choice either way. I've seen pretty much everything. Alexis and I went through most of them." He smiled as memories seeped in.

"Something light, preferably." She answered him as she made her way over to the couch.

"Ah, I have just the thing. Alexis loved this," he took a DVD out of its case and popped it in the player before grabbing the remote and sitting down next to her. To anyone else, the move would look simple and unassuming, but to him, it was a question as to how close or far away she wanted him to sit. He chose a good distance, but close enough that their hands could still touch if she wanted to. The opening credits started rolling and the title of the movie appeared. Kate stifled a laugh.

"Really, Castle?" she looked at the writer who had an innocent look planted on his face and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You said you wanted 'light'. This counts as a light movie, does it not?" his innocent expression now replaced with a mischievous, boyish grin. The Princess Bride continued playing on the screen as they exchanged silent glances that spoke paragraphs.

"Yes, I guess it does. I haven't seen this in years," Kate said with a smile as she settled back into the pillows of the couch. It really was a comfortable piece of furniture. The first ten minutes of the movie passed by with little interaction between the two of them, minus a couple of smiles and glances at humorous moments. When the food was buzzed up to the loft, they look a small break, paused the movie, and set everything out on the coffee table. Once everything was all set, Rick sat back down on the couch, but this time, he slid down a couple of inches closer to Kate than he was before. They ate in companionable silence as they both watched the movie play on. Leaning over the coffee table with their food, their elbows brushed each other's numerous times. Of course both of them felt the little contact, but decided to keep it quiet. Neither was going to admit it, but the skin-to-skin touches sent little jolts up their spines, as innocent as the gestures looked. After they were both pleasantly full, they brought the takeout containers to the counter, packed up the extra, and as they sat back down again to get back to the movie, Castle pointed to the dimmer and asked, "May I? It's fun for it to feel more like a movie theater in here with less light."

Beckett shook her head and pulled her knees up on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs. Sensing she was getting chilly, Rick retrieved a couple of throws from across the room and laid one over her before taking his seat next to her and pressing 'play'.

"Thanks," she said simply, a small smile pulling at her lips as she turned her head towards him a bit. She didn't realize that she was obviously acting cold. In fact, she purposely had been trying to keep it on the down-low because she didn't want to have to explain that ever since the freezer—she shuddered thinking about it—her cold tolerance level has lowered significantly. No offense to him, but she didn't want to talk about it at the moment and didn't want to burden him by having him bring her a blanket. Plus, the movie was almost halfway through. She would be going home in an hour anyways.

As the movie progressed, Kate found herself gravitating towards Castle every few inches until finally her back was practically snuggled against his left shoulder and arm. He didn't mind a bit. She didn't know why she suddenly had the urge to be close to him; maybe it was because the man felt like a personal space heater. Or maybe it was because he was closest to the center of the couch, and it was easier to see the movie from his angle. 'Yes, that must be why', she thought, trying to dismiss the idea of liking the feeling of Rick against her.

Meanwhile, in the noggin next to her, Rick was trying to figure out if she meant to be this close, or if this was a complete accident that she will regret later if he shifted to accommodate more of her against him. The inner struggle battled on in his head. He held his breath as he slowly wrapped his arm around her, so she was resting completely on his side, not even breaking the staring contest he had going on with the television screen. Kate noticed the gesture, of course, and froze for a second. This was a bold move for Castle, but he was too warm and comfortable for her to argue. Both let out a mutual breath; Kate for calming her nerves and talking herself out of retreating and Rick for relaxing as he felt her meld into him without any objection. By this point, neither were really paying attention to the movie; they had enough going on inside their own heads. As the movie seemingly droned on, Kate felt her eyelids get heavy. This was the most comfortable she had been in three and a half weeks, and despite her brain trying to tell her this was not a good idea, she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

Ten minutes passed and Rick looked down to see Kate's eyes closed and her breathing steady. As he gazed down on her, her breathtaking beauty mesmerized him. The woman was always gorgeous, but now, with all of her walls down as she was in dreamland, all of the contours of her face smoothed out and she looked…peaceful; almost childlike. He was fascinated by it; tempted to run a thumb over her face, just to feel the perfection. Of course, he refrained, and instead focused once more on the movie. He would let her sleep until the movie was over, and although he would love it if she would stay the night, he knew she would object. But as time crept by, he felt his own eyelids drooping. Throwing the extra blanket around them both, he wound his arms tighter around the sleeping figure of Beckett, being careful not to wake her. She needed this sleep desperately.

As the ending credits roll by, however, nobody is awake to see them, and the only lights n the room were from the glow of the TV and the outside lights of the city. Martha came home at around 1AM to find the two snuggled up on the couch together, now fully laying with their bodies pressed together and Rick's arms wrapped protectively around his detective. His mother turns off the TV and throws yet another blanket over the two before heading upstairs to her own room, looking back and smiling at the sight in the living room as she ascended. Little did the pair know, this was the best sleep either had gotten in almost a month. No nightmares shake them awake in a cold sweat; no insomia keeping their minds running like a hamster on its wheel. It was, quite simply, uneventful, warm, and oh so comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my lovely readers, this is it for chapter 3! But stay tuned. The adventures, both romantically, geographically, and emotionally are just beginning!
> 
> Thank you to all who have reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot. You guys are awesome! :)
> 
> Happy Friday! (or, it will be in 13 minutes East Coast of US time zone)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 4 :) I had a bit of writer's block for this one, and edited it half awake, so I'm sorry if it's terribly boring or some things don't make complete sense hah.
> 
> I thank you all to who have subscribed/alerted, and your reviews make my day brighter! I will warn you though: this week, I have 3 tests, 4 quizzes, and 2 labs all due in University, so I'm sorry if the updates don't come as frequently. Bear with me as I try to survive this Hell Week at school .

The sun shone through the blinds at an odd angle the next morning. Kate awoke feeling strangely refreshed. No, this couldn't be right—she hadn't felt like this since before the incident. What was she lying on? Whatever it was, it was comfortable and warm. Wait. Was it breathing? This wasn't her bed; it wasn't even her apartment. As she attempted to sit up to get a better view of her surroundings, something caused her to flop back down. She looked beside her to see Rick with his arms circled around her waist almost protectively. If her mind would allow her to tell herself the truth, she loved the feeling, and that surprised her. Usually, Kate Beckett was anything but a cuddler, not even with previous boyfriends, but somehow she felt safe. Rick's hair was flopped over on one side, covering one of his eyes as the other side of his face was smushed into the pillow. His mouth was open slightly and all of the small wrinkles and stress lines on his face disappeared in sleep. Secretly, she loved it, and was tempted to reach out and stroke his cheek, but refrained long enough to realize that is was certainly not a dream and very inappropriate.

"Castle!" Kate said in a hushed, fevered tone. She wasn't sure if anyone else was home and surely didn't want to add to her own embarrassment that she had stayed the night at Richard Castle's loft. Oh, god. She'd have to do the walk of shame. The doorman would know.

"RICK." She tried again. Damn, the man was a heavy sleeper.

"Mmm Kate. You smell nice." He replied as he once again tightened his arms around her waist and snuggled against her neck.

"No! Get up! Why didn't you wake me up last night?" The writer was fully conscious by this point and immediately sat up and released her, giving a good distance between them on the couch.

"Oh. Guess I fell asleep too. Sorry," he wiped a droplet of drool that was about to make its way down his cheek from the corner of his mouth. Kate ran a hand through her hair and stood up.

This wasn't exactly the way he had planned on her finding out about the trip, but knew it was now or never.

"Kate?" he asked in a gentle, low tone. It made her spin on the spot to face him and form knots in the pit of her stomach. She looked at him expectantly and questioningly.

"You..uh..want some breakfast?" he asked in a completely different, cheery tone. Who was he kidding? He couldn't ask her then; not like this. She would definitely NOT agree to just go with him somewhere. No, that was why the plan was in place.

"I guess breakfast won't hurt. Wait, where's Alexis? And what time is it? I need to change before I go back to the precinct. They'll notice if I wear the same clothes two days in a row. The boys would never let me hear the end of it if they knew I slept over." Kate looked down at her outfit pointedly and glanced back at Castle as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Alexis is over at her friend's house for the night and is going to school from there. Mother is asleep upstairs probably, since I definitely did not shut off the TV or put another blanket over us last night. Oh, and it's only six-thirty. You have time to stay for some of my world-famous buttermilk pancakes." He ended the statement with a proud smile and a slightly puffed out chest.

"Alright then. Anything I can do?" she started walking toward the island, where he stood behind with his hands leaning on the counter, facing her as she approached.

"Sure. Do you want to crack the eggs and whisk the buttermilk and vanilla in for me? I'll start heating the stove and get the dry ingredients out." Rick said over his shoulder as he began to work around the kitchen.

Walking over to the refrigerator, Kate pulled out the carton of eggs and milk, setting them down on the counter before turning to grab the vanilla. As she got to the part of the kitchen that held the vanilla, Rick who was meticulously working with spices stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Detective. No peeking at my secret ingredients!" The author quickly covered the metal bowl holding the dry ingredients, much like a student protecting their tests from wandering and cheating eyes in a classroom.

"Fine, Castle. Hand me the vanilla then. I swear, you're five sometimes."

"I am hurt, Beckett. I'd like to think of myself more as an 8 year old with a ruggedly handsome and brilliant alter-ego."

"How does your ego fit through the door, I wonder?" Kate stood with her hand on her hip, and an eyebrow raised slightly. Her hand shot out, palm flat, demanding he pass her the vanilla. She continued, "Hand it over, or I can just go home now…"

That had him handing over the tiny bottle of extract in a flash.

After they ate and cleaned up from the amazing breakfast—she had to give the man his props; he made some damn fine pancakes—Beckett headed back to her apartment to change for the day. Before she left the loft, they agreed on meeting at the Precinct later that day so that nobody got suspicious of them coming in together. It took longer than usual to get back to her apartment due to the rush hour traffic in the city, but when she finally did return, it felt strangely empty and cold. How could she feel more comfortable in someone else's house? As she dressed, her cell phone began to ring the familiar tune.

"Beckett."

"Hey. The uniforms are bringing the two guys into custody that the vic's boyfriend mentioned yesterday Should be here in half an hour," Ryan said.

"Alright, great. See you soon," she said as she hung up her phone and continued getting ready. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she noticed that the bags under her eyes seemed to have gone away a bit, so less makeup was needed to cover them up.

Within twenty minutes or so, she was at the precinct, taking her seat, and waiting for the two suspects to arrive. Montgomery was mulling around in between paperwork and meetings, and Kate noticed he kept giving her a strange look, but she shook it off and ignored it. She hadn't done anything, and even if she had, he'd certainly inform her if she needed to be doing something differently. They had gotten to the point where they were more like father-daughter than boss and detective. The boys were both at their desks, making phone calls and such. Fortunately, the murderers seemed to be taking today off, as the 12th was pretty empty as of yet. About fifteen minutes after she had arrived, the uniforms came up the elevator with two disheveled men, both around the age of thirty. Exchanging a look with Esposito, Beckett nodded and they both followed after the suspects into the interrogation room with files in hand and sleeves rolled up.

Ryan and even Montgomery were in the observation room when Castle arrived with the usual coffees and bear claw. Despite having a cappuccino machine in the break room, it was still nice to change it up a bit sometimes. Her vanilla latte will be waiting for her after she was done squeezing information out of her suspects, though. And currently, from what he was hearing, those two were about to break down. He wasn't sure if they were the killers, but if they weren't, they definitely knew who did it. The sweat dripping from the bushy brow of one and the dodgy, paranoid eyes of the other, Castle knew they were right on the brink of a major breakthrough on this case. Kate, of course, knew this too, and pushed harder and harder until the truth finally flowed free.

"Alright! Alright. Fine. But we needed to take care of that little bitch. She knew too much. We needed to find out just how much she did know." One of the guys said with an almost smug look on his face.

By this point, Esposito had heard enough and began to cuff the two after they had given their full statements. The case was done; there was no point of listening to them brag about their 'kill'. Montgomery, who was watching behind the glass, glanced at Castle, then back at Beckett, who was oblivious to any of them being back there or what was about to be discussed.

"So, have you told her?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"No, not yet. I'm…uh...not planning on telling her until we're in the car. You know as well as I do that she will definitely not agree to go willingly with me on a trip without some major booze, and I'd rather not have her intoxicated."

"Why don't I talk to her?" Montgomery turned fully to face Castle.

Rick gave a quick eyebrow raise, but shrugged after a second of thought.

"You know what? That might be a good idea. Thanks." The two men nodded and stepped out of the observation room to where Beckett and Esposito were standing in the hall. Ryan had left in the middle of the interrogation due to a phone call from Jenny wanting him to pick up something on the way home.

"Beckett, can I have a quick word?" the captain asked to the detective, nodding towards his office. Kate's posture automatically straightened and nodded with a slightly confused face.

"Sure. Not a problem."

Once the two were alone in his office, Montgomery turned to face her and let out a sigh.

"Listen, Kate. I know you say you're fine since the freezer, but we're worried about your well-being. Now—let me finish," he said as Beckett began to protest.

"I know you're working hard and have gotten everything done here at the precinct, but it's not just your job that I'm worried about. You're a damn fine detective, Beckett, but we all have our obstacles we have to overcome, no matter how small the matter seems to be. It's not anything to be ashamed of; we all go through it, especially in this job, but we can see it's tearing you up inside. You have a lot of vacation days adding up, and I think it's a good idea to use some of them. In fact, I don't want to see you in this precinct until next Thursday. Am I clear?"

Slightly stunned, Kate stared wide-eyed at the captain.

"Uh, yes sir. But sir, sitting around and doing nothing will only make me feel worse."

The captain smiled slightly. "I wouldn't worry about that." With that, he left his office and went into the Men's Room, where he knew she couldn't interrogate him on what he meant by that last remark.

Beckett made her way out to the bullpen, unsure of what to do with herself now that she was banned from the 12th. She found Castle sitting at "his" chair, with an expression similar to Montgomery's earlier that morning.

"You won't believe this. Captain kicked me out until next Thursday." She neglected to mention the reason; now was not the time or the place to get into the details of her psychological state.

"Oh? I mean, I kind of know…See, he told me before, because he thought I could help you. And I can. I mean, if you'll allow me, oh-one-with-a-gun-and-ninja-skills." He looked up at her with his best puppy-dog look, mixed with a hint of a cocky smile that made her cheeks blush involuntarily.

"How…? What? I need to go see Lanie." With that, Beckett stalked quickly to the elevator. Castle just watched her go, thinking how good it was he was a writer and had already planned the intricate details, such as the predictable 'girl talk' she would seek after having the news thrown on her. (Okay, so he didn't know the whole plan until ten minutes ago when Montgomery offered to talk to Beckett, but he had time to text Lanie, warning her about what is potentially coming her way.) Thankfully, Lanie was fully in with the plan now, with her brand new shoes thanks to Castle's Platinum card and her amazing taste in fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do ya think? Oh, and I PROMISE next chapter we'll get going on the actual plot and will leave NYC in the dust for some place muuuuch cozier and more inviting to Casketty moments ha.
> 
> Remember:
> 
> Review, review, review! ;)
> 
> Happy Sunday, everyone! Oh, and I just finished The Help with my parents. So "You is smart. You is kind. You is important." Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter 5! I hope you guys like it, considering I've gotten nothing done except writing this today lol.
> 
> TOMORROW'S PANDORA! GET EXCITED :D
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own anything.

Kate didn't even bother with the elevator and took the stairs two at a time as she made her way down to the morgue. She found Lanie with her arms folded, gloves off, and mask around her neck.

"About time, girl," the ME said with a smirk.

"You knew?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Writer boy texted me. And before you say anything, I want you to think about something. You've been under a lot of stress lately, don't even try to deny it," Lanie held up a finger as Beckett opened her mouth and tried to speak. "Now, I know you're not one to admit when you need a break or help in general, but I know you better than you think. You need this vacation. Castle wants to take you somewhere, not as a way to get in your pants, as he actually clearly spelled out to me. He was afraid this whole thing would make you think he was trying to push you into something he knows you don't want or aren't ready for. Think of how you felt when you almost got to go to the Hamptons with him. It's both of your second chance for that. This is his way of trying to help you, and girl, if you don't let him, I'mma smack you myself." She ended by playfully slapping the other woman on the crook of her elbow and raising her eyebrows pointedly.

"I…I don't know, Lanie. This is Castle. How can I just take off with him like this?" Kate stood there, uncertainly chewing on her bottom lip.

"He cares about you, Kate. And he's made it pretty damn clear that he will be a complete gentleman this whole trip. If he's not, you know you have a Latino and an Irishman here to straighten him out for you." Kate laughed halfheartedly at the image,

She knew he wouldn't try anything, but to be honest, she was worried more about her own self-restraint. What would happen if they did cross that line of friendship? Of course she cared about the man, but what if they could never go back? He was her partner; her plucky sidekick. She wasn't ready to give that up if something was to happen between them and it went sour. The uncertainty showed in her face and Lanie decided to step it up a notch.

"If not for yourself, do it for him. I don't know if you've noticed within your recent haze, but the man hasn't been himself either. He's been affected by all of this too, and despite the fact that I think he tries to cover it up when he's with you, I can see it in his eyes whenever you turn away from him. He needs this just as much as you do. Now, go before I have to call for backup" the ME said as she pulled out her phone and showed her Esposito and Ryan's numbers.

"Okay, okay. But I don't even know what to pack."

"Already taken care of." Lanie said with a slightly suspicious and proud smile.

"You didn't."

"He asked."

"I'll shoot him."

"Don't. He's just trying to make this as easy as he can for you. Now go upstairs and…have some fun, girl! You need it." Lanie gave her a slight nudge toward the door of the morgue.

"Oh, and don't forget to call or text every day. I want to know where he's taking you!" the ME added.

Beckett made her way upstairs, to find Castle leaning on her desk, slightly anxious. She walked up to him slowly.

"I guess we're going on a trip?" Beckett said in an unsure voice, hands wringing and her lip being chewed on by her teeth.

Castle's smile brightened his whole face as he stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"That we are, detective! Your car or mine?"

"Mine," Kate stated, without missing a beat.

"Thought you'd say that," Castle said. He entered her personal bubble as he often did, and swiftly pocketed the keys that were located on her desk right behind her. She gave him one of her signature death glares and crossed her arms.

"What do you think you're doing, Castle?"

"Go ahead and get them, detective. I dare you," the writer said with a smug smile and a challenge in his voice. Beckett looked at the pocket that he put the keys in, and they were uncomfortably close to his groin.

"Do I have to remind you that I carry a gun?" With that, she grabbed his nose in between her index and middle finger, automatically getting the response she was after.

"Apples! Apples! Apples! Apples! Ow." He rubbed his nose slightly once she let her death grip go.

"But seriously," he continued on, "I want the destination to remain a surprise, and you don't know how to get there. Just let me drive this once. Please?" he said with a certain begging tone she had only heard a few times.

"Fine" she huffed, as Castle did a miniscule happy dance.

Once they were out in the car and ready to go, Castle pulled out an extra bear claw and a coffee he had gotten from across the street when she had gone down to talk to Lanie. It acted as a little peace offering, for he knew agreeing to this whole thing would have been difficult for her.

"Thanks" she said simply, as she looked straight ahead.

Castle merely smiled and nodded. "What am I if I don't supply the coffee and food, detective?" They both laughed.

"So," she started as she took a sip of her Vanilla latte, "how far is this mystery destination away?"

"I'm hoping we'll be there by eight" he replied, turning on the radio as he did.

"Are you going to give me any clue?"

"Nope" he stated with a smile and an eyebrow raise. She scoffed at him, and began devouring her bear claw. Even though she had a big breakfast (thanks to Castle) she was still suddenly starving. Silence overtook the car, minus the radio, for about forty-five minutes until Castle said, "You know what Alexis and I used to do whenever we went on car trips? We played the license plate game." He looked over to see Kate's puzzled and suspicious expression.

"No! Don't tell me you've never played the license plate game!" he replied, with clear surprise and even a hint of outrage in his voice.

Kate shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "We didn't travel much when I was young. My mom had to stay nearby for cases, and my dad stayed with my mom. The first time I started exploring was when I was around Alexis' age, and I traveled on my own. It was my way of finding myself and distancing myself from everything that had just taken place at home." At this point, a glazed expression closed over the detective's face as memories came flooding back. He could see it was causing her pain, and hated seeing her like that.

"Well, let me teach you. It's easy, and kind of fun to pass the time with."

They spent the next few hours playing silly car games that she had never heard of until now. It was—as much as she didn't want to admit it aloud—fun. The sun was setting and they were laughing about Castle's choice of animal that started with the letter 'S' when they started getting up into the snowy areas of New Hampshire when he saw Kate noticeably stiffen.

"I know. It makes me nervous too. That's why we have to face it; make new memories of the cold. " Castle spoke in a lower, hushed tone that she had never heard him use before. Something about her made butterflies appear in her stomach. All she could do was nod.

"Just don't get us stuck outside in the snow, okay?" she tried to make the atmosphere slightly lighter. The sides of his mouth pulled up into a smile and his eyes crinkled slightly.

"Your wish is my command, detective." They held a glance for a second, wanting to stare into each other for longer, but the traffic light preventing them from doing so.

"Do you want to stop to eat soon or just keep going?" Castle asked his co-pilot.

"Let's stop soon. The only thing I've had all day are pancakes and a bear claw, and my stomach is in need of something that doesn't involve sugar or carbohydrates."

Castle gave her a fake incredulous look. "There are so many things I don't understand about you…"

They stopped at a local diner in a small town of New Hampshire. It was quite obvious they didn't get many visitors in this place, as everyone turned their heads as they came in and sat down in a booth near the window. A middle-aged woman, slightly plump with a pale blue diner's uniform and a white apron with some old stains came over to where they were sitting.

"What can I get you two's honeys? Anything to drink while you is looking over the menu?"

After they ordered their drinks, Kate looked over to see most of the women in the diner (okay, there were only about ten people in there to begin with) were staring pointedly at her and her writer date. When the waitress came back to bring them their food, she saw Kate's glance at the others and whispered, "It's not every day we have a famous author and his muse in here. The town book club is reading Heat Wave right now. Yous two are like celebrities to us."

Kate blushed down into her meal as Castle gave her a warm yet surprised smile.

"Well, we're glad to be here in…uh…" He looked over the diner to see if he could find anything that had the town's name on it.

"You're in Tangletree right now, dear" the waitress said with a knowing smile. "And it's good to have you."

After they were all finished with their meals and signed a few autographs, they were on the road again.

They fell into a nice conversation about trips Rick used to take with Alexis and the fun stuff the used to do. He was almost nostalgic and Kate liked hearing about old Castle memories. It gave her the feeling like she was actually there, and she missed having that feeling of a true family. Of course she had her father, but even now that she had saved him from himself, it was never the same. And yes, she had the precinct; they were more like a family than she has had in years, but it's still not the same as hearing about him and his daughter and mother.

About an hour later, she was feeling the lull of the car and fell asleep against the seat. It took everything Castle had to not glance over at her every few seconds. God, she just looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. This could be a problem, he thought to himself.

It was completely dark out when they pulled into their destination.

"Kate… Wake up. We're here." Rick quietly woke her.

She looked outside and gasped at what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Kate see? Hopefully you guys will find out by tonight or tomorrow haha.
> 
> Remember: Reviews make my days and subscriptions/PMs light up my face! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Vermont and the real start to our adventure through both snowy terrain and Beckett/Castle's newly-forming relationship.
> 
> This chapter is definitely a bit more angsty than the others, but there's a reason for it. We need to get through the angst before the fluff and yes, eventual smut.
> 
> Enjoy, and HAPPY CASTLE MONDAY! 3
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: of course I don't own these people. Or the property. Although I wish. Pfft.

Her jaw dropped as she looked out the window. They were currently parked outside of the most beautiful winter cabin she had ever laid eyes on. Although, she thought, it couldn't exactly be considered a cabin. The building was pretty huge, but somehow it worked with the property and didn't seem overly big or like a mansion. It reminded her of a gingerbread house, with its dark wooden log exterior and the pure white snow layering everything, including the roof. She looked at Rick, who had silently been watching her take it all in.

"Welcome to the Whitmore estate" he said in a quiet voice, anxiety leaking in at the last minute. His face told her he was nervous she wouldn't approve somehow. She reassured him with a smile.

"It's gorgeous. Is this yours?" Kate gestured toward the big house.

"Oh, no, but my friend owns it and said I could borrow it when he and his wife aren't there, which is most of the time. So, I called him yesterday and he said he'd arrange for it to be all stocked up with food and supplies for us."

They got out of the car and took both suitcases out of the trunk, which had been packed in there somehow when Kate wasn't looking. She really needed to lock her keys in her desk when she wasn't there, she thought to herself. When they entered the cabin, they were greeted with a great pine scent; not overly-done, like an air freshener, but like it was built into the property. There was a huge coat rack and mud room attached to the foyer where they stopped and took off their outer layers, piling them neatly next to each other. Once shoes were off, they continued the tour of the home. The whole place was made of wood, and it almost looked like the beams were carved by hand. The kitchen was the perfect mixture of rustic and modern; wooden floors made it homey, while the stainless steel appliances balanced it out. Pots and pans hung over the small island in the middle of the kitchen, which was also made of wood.

"Holy…" Kate muttered when she opened the refrigerator to see it stacked with every type of food a person could ever dream of.

"Yeah. I definitely have to call Rob tomorrow to thank him again for this. He went above and beyond." Rick said, standing behind the slightly awestruck Kate. They moved into the living room, which flowed nicely from the dining area. There was a large television with all types of equipment, some of which Kate didn't even know what it was used for. A large, brown suede couch stood opposite to the television, with a spacious fireplace to its left. Rugs were placed strategically around the home to make it feel a bit warmer and inviting.

"Out there are the slopes and ice rinks" Rick pointed out the window of the kitchen. "And out there," he turned so he was pointing out of the slider in the living room, "is the hot tub" he said with a slightly sly grin.

"Wow. Even in the middle of winter you're trying to get me in a bathing suit. Nice, Castle. Real mature."

"Wha…? I didn't say anything bad! I merely stated the existence of a hot tub if, by any chance during this trip, you would like to use it. I'm hurt, detective." Castle tried his best pout face, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh. We'll see." This time, it was Beckett who had the sly grin and Castle who went pale white from the implication.

"You tease," he muttered. She just smiled to herself.

Upstairs, there were three bedrooms, all with their own separate baths, which were also fully stocked with soaps, towels, and bathroom amenities. A fireplace was also in every room, and each room had a different color scheme: the lilac room, the blue room, and the green room. At the end of the hall was a study with a library attached. The desk was made of pure oak and was looking out on the landscape. Even in the middle of the night, the moon shone on the ivory blanket that was the snow. Behind them, they entered the library, with vast amounts of books. The built-in bookcases were also made of dark wood, which made the whole place look rustic and cozy. A small wooden ladder stood off to the side in case they needed to reach a book higher up. It was a small room, with most of the space taken up by the book shelves, but one small window opened the room up and a plush chair sat in a little nook right next to it. Even the smell of the small room was glorious; the musty aroma of old library books that only true bookworms would appreciate. Kate had to make sure to come up here at least once before she leaves.

"I think I could spend hours in here" she murmured, running a hand appreciatively over certain spines of titles she wanted to read.

"Mmmm" Castle hummed in agreement. It seemed like he was just as awestruck about the cabin's amenities as she was.

After a few minutes of standing in the library, both taking mental notes of titles they needed to read, they made their way back downstairs to grab their luggage and unpack for a few minutes. Rick decided on the blue room, while Kate occupied the lilac room. Interestingly, they chose the two bedrooms that were directly next to each other, instead of the green, which would give them both at least two walls apart. It did cross Kate's mind, but she quickly erased that thought. She was already in a house alone with the man. What good would twenty extra feet do? (Yes, the rooms were that big.)

As she began to unpack, she realized that she didn't recognize some items of clothing within her suitcase.

"Lanie" Kate accused. She'd have to call the ME in the morning to ask her what she had been up to and why she suddenly had so many pink clothes. At least the woman had good taste, though. Plenty of cold-weather items were packed, along with formal attire that she was sure she didn't own before this trip. As she got down to the underwear section of her suitcase, she took out a pair of long underwear. Now this will come in handy. She recognized many of her less-than-sexy underwear that she wore for comfort at work, and then many risqué numbers that she had been hiding in her drawers for special occasions. One particular piece that she knew for a fact she didn't own caught her eye, and the barely-there lace had her reeling. A note was placed on top of this one that read, "You'll thank me later. Now go get some, girl! Love, Lanie". This woman will be the death of her. The last thing in the suitcase was a bathing suit. Okay, this can barely count as a bathing suit. She was used to showing off her body, but this was something even she would blush wearing. Of course, Lanie packed her more decent one, but the ME was obviously pining for the more revealing suit with a note pinned on it simply saying, "Please?"

"Does she know I wear a gun?" Kate was full-on talking to herself by this point, finally placing the last garment into a special place in the dresser where she hid it underneath more appropriate-looking clothes.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I know that by now." Castle was leaning against the door of her room with his arms folded against his chest and a smile spread across his lips. She jumped when she heard his voice, turning towards him as she realized he was standing there. He had changed into a cotton t-shirt with an, "I'm A Proud Father" across the chest and some simple navy sweatpants.

"Ha, ha, Castle." Kate rolled her eyes briefly with a hint of a smile touching her eyes. She tried to hide her amusement but failed, and he could see right through it.

"So, you done unpacking? I was about to go downstairs and start a fire. Maybe put a movie on?"

"You know what? That sounds really nice actually." Kate stood then, placing her suitcase under her bed.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you down there." She assured. Castle nodded and headed downstairs.

Kate took the time to brush her teeth and change into some pajama bottoms and an NYPD t-shirt. After washing her face and pulling her wavy hair back in a loose ponytail, she went into the living room to find Rick sitting on the couch with a fire roaring and the TV on low. Wow, Rick thought, now this is the real Beckett. He didn't know it was possible, but she looks even more beautiful than she normally does.

"Still in the mood for a light movie?" he asked, turning towards her slightly with the remote in his hand.

"Sure. Whatever you want." She took a seat next to him on the couch and watched as he searched On Demand for a good movie for them both.

They ended up choosing another romantic comedy that had them laughing from the start. It seemed to become their favorite genre, because it meant they didn't have to think about the unspoken weight on their shoulders in regards to the freezer. As the movie progressed, though, thoughts kept seeping into Kate's mind. If they were really there to resolve their emotional traumas with the freezer, they can't avoid this subject forever. But she was afraid of what he would think about her; she's a strong individual and is just not used to letting anyone else in on her problems. What if he somehow thought less of her if she showed how she really felt about the whole ordeal they went through together? Before she could convince herself otherwise, she decided it was time to act.

"Hey," she practically whispered, taking a seat next to him, "as much as I don't want to do this, I think we should talk about why we're here." Beckett looked into his eyes for the first time since she started talking. Immediately, Castle turned off the movie and turned to face her completely. She pulled her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I'm here because a month ago, I was minutes away from losing both my own life and my partner's, and it's been causing me an immense amount of pain, both seeing you silently suffer, and having to endure the memories wherever I go, even in my dreams." Beckett sat there, slightly stunned by his complete bluntness and honesty.

"…Oh. Uh, okay. Well, as much as I don't like to admit it, I was traumatized by that night in the freezer in more ways than one. I haven't been sleeping well, mostly due to recurring nightmares, and nights that I'm not jolted awake in a cold sweat, my brain won't shut down and I just lay there with major insomnia until I finally decide to get up and do something else. The cold scares me. It feels like it's a plastic bag going over my mouth and nose whenever I feel anything remotely cool. I don't know how to get over that and I don't like bringing other people into my problems. But you're right. I almost lost my partner too that night. That's what scares me the most. We were so close, Rick… It was only a matter of minutes before…" she stopped, her voice breaking as a slight sob racked over her body.

She tried to hide it, but he saw it nonetheless and opened his arms slightly. Only thinking a second before leaning into his arms, she continued on, "You know me. I deal with my problems on my own. I always have; it wasn't a choice to me when I was younger. When my mom died, I was on my own. My dad could barely dress himself, let alone help me though anything, so I hid my emotions and ran from those who tried to help me. "

Now that she started telling him, everything flowed out in a stream of emotions she didn't even know she was feeling. He just sat there, rubbing her back with his palm, trying to comfort this woman who was opening up to him in his arms. Not to say he didn't appreciate and love this new Beckett—no, a new Kate—it was wonderful in so many ways. So there he sat, slightly dumbfounded by her letting him into her head at last.

"Thank you," he murmured into her hair. She turned slightly so she could look into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears that hadn't yet hit the barrier of her cheek, and a puzzled expression graced her features.

"Why? What did I do? I'm just sitting here, being a blubbering fool." Kate laughed slightly at how she must look right now.

"You finally let me into your head; your thoughts. The fact that you're sitting here with me even though you didn't know where you were going. For trusting me with this. Thank you."

"Always." Kate looked up at him and smiled genuinely, receiving a grin that lit up all of his features. She didn't know what was changing in their relationship, but she was growing on it. Maybe Lanie was right; this was a second chance for both of them to redo the Hamptons.

"Alright. Now, as much as I'm loving the new, open flow of communication, think we can get back to the movie?" Kate rubbed his arm slightly and pointed at the remote now sitting to the left of them.

"Of course," he smiled down at her and hit the 'play' button and the movie continued.

As Kate reluctantly began peeling herself off of Rick and put some space in between them, he tightened his arms around her and whimpered slightly.

"Can you stay? Please? I—think I need to hold you right now."

The way he said that made Kate look up at him with raised eyebrows wide eyes.

"Alright", she assured him and lay back against his chest, nestling her left side of her face into the crook of his shoulder and neck. He lightly leaned his chin against the crown of her head, and felt his pulse slow from having her back safely in his arms. As much as she still had trouble admitting to herself, she liked being encircled by him, and was glad when he asked her to stay. His legs were up against the coffee table and the couch allowed both of them to recline into its plush pillows. Kate's legs were tucked underneath her slightly so their bodies were almost forming a 'Y'.

The movie played on and they allowed the lull of people talking and the warmth and security of each other's arms to drift into sleep. Neither of them was ready to admit to each other, but they both were hoping and planning on falling asleep together like this again. It was a comfort they hadn't felt with anyone else, let alone since the freezer. Plus, the nightmares that haunted them both seemed to lessen…Well—almost.

"No. No! K—Kate! No…" muffled cries and whimpers woke the detective up in the middle of the night. She turned toward the noise, and found Rick's face scrunched up in his sleep. His arms jerked and his head shook.

"Shhhh. Rick, wake up. It's okay. It's okay." Kate tried to calm him by running a thumb over his cheek in a soft, slow, circular motion and began rubbing his arm with her other free hand. Somehow during the night, they ended up changing positions, and she was now spread out on top of his body, lying on her side with her back against the cushions, while he was lying length-wise on the couch.

The dry sobs subsided as he became conscious, but Kate kept up her motions of trying to comfort him until she felt him relax underneath her. For the first time, he looked up to see their positions, where her hands were and just how close her face was to his. He tightened his hold on her then, hugging her to him, muttering, "Thank goodness."

"Nightmare?" Kate continued to stroke the pad of her thumb over his cheek and brushing her other hand through his hair lightly.

"The worst. There are three I always have, but this one is the most graphic and involves you dying in my arms. It's… It's just so horrible." His face scrunched into a look she had only seen once before, right before she had fallen unconscious in the freezer. She hated it; that face made her insides form into a knot and she just wanted to soothe the pained creases on his face away.

"You have one of those too? I didn't realize… I thought I was the only one. I have a recurring night terror that I can't save you. We're in the arctic and people keep yelling at us to move, but we just can't. There are a few more variations of it, some more graphic, but they play like films in my head whenever I try to sleep. This helps, though." She squeezed her arms tighter around him before continuing, "I'm okay, Rick. Look at me. No, look" Kate put a finger under his chin to assure his eyes were on her, and boy were they. "I'm alive. I'm here. If you ever need me, wake me up. I'm here."

"Thank you. And you know you can wake me if you need anything at all, even if you want to talk."

Her head rested against his chest again and listened to his heartbeat mix with the deep rumbling of his voice. She felt him place a chaste kiss to her hair. Under any other circumstances, she would have threatened his life, but not now. Right now, it felt right somehow, and she enjoyed the intimacy. She didn't know what was changing inside her, but she liked it.

The rest of the night continued on with no other interruptions. It was an unspoken agreement to stay where they were. Neither wanted to get up off the couch and go to their separate beds, but it still made Kate nervous to sleep in a bed with the man. Maybe it would make it reality that she was 'sleeping' with him, in not the most traditional sense. She knew nothing would happen, but it would complicate things and they would probably need to discuss what was going on in the shift of their relationship.

No, for tonight, they just wanted to be with each other without worries or technicalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you guys think? Feedback, of course, is like a mini gift from each of you ;)
> 
> Oh, and sorry if the editing is a bit choppy again. I just had a 12 hour school day with two exams and two labs, and now I'm "studying" (AKA: talking to Kimmiesjoy and writing fanfiction) in the library until Castle!
> 
> Hope you enjoy Pandora!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola guys! Sorry it's been a few days since my last update. I had 4 tests and one overnighter to deal with. Ironically, I wrote the most during the period of time when I didn't sleep for over 38 hours...Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. What did you all think of Pandora? I personally loved it, both seeing jealous Kate and seeing more of Alexis with the rest of the cast, not just Castle.
> 
> The promo looks amazing.. Gah, Can't it be Monday already?
> 
> Hope all your weeks were amazing! And the responses I've been getting for this fic has made me so happy, so I thank you all. Special shout out to my apparent twin from another decade and country: Kimmiesjoy. I ruv yew, if you haven't figured it out yet, and thanks for being there to bounce ideas off of!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: disclaimed.

The next morning, Kate awoke feeling quite frankly better than she had felt in a long time. One of her fists clung tightly to Castle's t-shirt, while the other draped lightly over his side. Sometime during the course of the night, she had changed positions and was now lying on her belly, fully on top of him, with her right leg knee hanging over the side of the couch and her left leg wedged in between Castle's.

She looked down at Rick, who was still snoozing soundly with a childlike innocence even he only had in his sleep. He had a major case of bed head, partly due to his nightmares last night. Not wanting to wake him up, she lay there for a while, thinking about everything that had gone on, even within those past twenty-four hours.

Yesterday at this time, she had no clue that somehow she would be draped across Richard Castle on a plush couch, in a luxurious log cabin in the middle of Vermont. But there she was, and she was enjoying herself immensely just gazing at the man sleeping beneath her peacefully.

She didn't know how their relationship would progress or how fast anything would happen, but somehow, she was okay with this. For the first time in quite a while, she was genuinely happy. Of course, there were troubles that were never far from her mind, and although finally being open about her feelings about the incident with Castle had helped, it still didn't make them dissipate into thin air.

Merely the thought of being out in the cold winter air formed knots in her stomach and her breath hitch. No, the problems were definitely still there. Her sudden movement caused the writer to stir underneath her, slowly swimming toward consciousness. When his eyes open and took in the view that was awaiting him, a lazy smile erupted his face. He reached up and brushed the hair that had fell over her eyes behind her ear.

"Morning," His voice was raspy with sleep.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she smiled teasingly, "if you don't mind, I really have to pee. So please relinquish me from your grasp."

Castle grumbled a bit in reluctance, but released her nonetheless.

"Eesh!" he exclaimed as her body peeled off of his and he heard her feet pad towards the bathroom, "it's freezing."

"Yeah, well, you do remember you're in the middle of winter wonderland in Vermont, Castle," he heard her shout from over her shoulder down the hall in a teasing voice he was quite used to by now.

"Ha ha, detective. Yes, I know, but it was more my personal heater and snuggler leaving me that did me in."

No response. He hoped that he didn't cross an invisible line. Finally, he heard her make her way towards him again.

"You know there are things called blankets and fires and thermostats." Her tone was teasing.

"But why would I need those things when I have a perfectly fine source of heat right here?" A mischievous glint made its way into his eyes as he sat up on the couch, opening his arms up as an invitation.

He saw her hesitate for a split second, but she shook it off as quickly as the contemplative look came and sat down, leaning back into his chest. She tilted her head to snuggle into the crook underneath his chin.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

He raised one eyebrow and with a sly grin, replied, "It's another surprise."

"I am really getting sick of your surprises, Castle." She thumped him on the chest playfully.

"Oh, are you now? Okay, next time I will just keep my surprises all to myself then." Castle's chin raised a tad to emphasize his indignant response.

A small smile touched her lips as she lifted her head from his chest to look at his face.

"Okay, I guess your surprises aren't all bad…"

"Thank you."

"I said not every one, but you've had some pretty bad ones."

He scoffed at her, secretly loving the playful banter he missed from Beckett recently. It was part of their relationship; it was who they were.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to prove you wrong, won't I?"

"You can try, Castle."

After about five more minutes of just snuggling there in companionable silence, Castle sighed and sat up.

"Well, first thing's first. I think we both could use a major pick-me-up. Coffee, m'lady?"

"You don't have to, Castle. I can get it myself. I'm a big girl."

"But I want to. And I'll even throw in breakfast with the deal."

One eyebrow raise and a contemplative second later, Kate replied, "Okay, but only if I can help."

"Deal."

"Okay then, I'll start the coffee. Know where I could find some coffee beans?" She started to look in some cupboards before Castle reached in one and pulled some out.

"Aha! Here we are."

"Thanks."

"Of course. What are plucky sidekicks for?" he winked at her from across the kitchen.

"Oh, shush. You know you're more than a plucky sidekick, Castle."

"Am I?"

They exchanged a long, meaningful glance. Nothing seemed to move. A bomb could have gone off (okay, not too good of an example, given last month's turn of events) and they wouldn't have heard it. Time seemed to stop entirely as their eyes continued to lock. After what had seemed like an eternity—but in reality had only been about three seconds—Kate peeled her eyes away and began the process of coffee making, mumbling something about needing some major caffeine right about now. Castle was still planted on the spot, and took a few more seconds and deep breaths to continue on with his duties of making breakfast.

Once it was time to eat, they sat down at the table and dug in.

"Wow, Castle. That is amazing."

A sly grin covered the writer's face as he took a bite of his own omelet.

"You know, I've heard that a few times…"

He felt the back of her hand smack his bicep playfully.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Espo said something about…"

"Woah woah woah there, woman. What happens between Esposito and myself STAYS between Esposito and myself."

They both scoffed and cackled at the implication and image of that comment. Kate was just finishing up her breakfast when her cell phone chirped. She looked down at the caller ID and Lanie's face was displayed on the screen. Mouthing the word 'Lanie' to Castle, she stepped toward the other side of the room and answered.

"Hey, Lanie."

"So?"

"…So, what?"

"So where did he take you?"

"We're up in Vermont. You'd love it here. I swear, Castle's version of log cabin is something to be checked into, but seriously. It's gorgeous."

"Well, have you finally gotten your freak on with writer boy then?"

"Writer man," she found herself correcting, "and no, of course not, Lanie."

She heard herself saying 'Not yet' in her head and shook the thought away. Where did that come from?

"Girl, how long will you two take to figure it out? Jump the man's bones already."

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is"

"Listen, Lanie, I gotta run. Castle is planning…something. Not sure what exactly, and I'd rather have my gun on me when I find out, so I'd better go get ready," Kate rolled her eyes at Castle's eyebrow raise, "But I'll call you tomorrow. Yes, I promise."

She hung up the phone just as he stepped into the living room from cleaning up from their breakfast.

"So. You ready for a fun adventure?"

"As long as it doesn't involve bombs or freezers, I'm willing to give it a shot."

He chuckled. "No, I promise it involves neither."

"Alright then. I'll go get dressed. How warmly should I layer?"

Castle thought for a moment. "We'll be outside. I'd put an extra layer more than you'd think you'd need. Don't want to get chilly."

She nodded slowly, the realization that she would soon have to face her newly-formed phobia kicking in. Her mind was reeling, but she kept reassuring herself how strong she was and that she'd have her partner by her side the whole time. Yes, she will be fine.

Once they were both appropriately dressed and lunch was packed (apparently, part of Castle's plan involved a picnic), they pulled their winter jackets on and tugged their insulated boots up, tucking their pants in to ensure no snow would make its way down their shoes. They closed the door behind them, with Beckett silently saying her reluctant goodbye to the heated interior. Before setting off on their journey, Castle stopped and lifted a duffel-like bag out of the trunk of the car first. Wherever they were going, Castle was prepared with something. She just wished she knew what, and hoped to God that she actually will enjoy whatever they were about to do. As soon as they set off on the small trail, blanketed by a fresh snowfall of about a foot, he saw her tense. The cold would of course affect her, and he couldn't expect for his presence to solve their problems. He decided it was time to distract her with something fun.

"Ever played twenty questions?"

"Of course I have, Castle. I'm a cop, not inhuman," she said with a quick laugh and Beckett style eye roll.

"Okay, okay. Time to play the Castle version of twenty questions."

His face lit up when he said this and turned to her as they trudged in the snow.

"Oh? And what does this special game entail that is different than the original?"

"Instead of an object, you have to guess where in the world I am imagining, narrowing it down by whether we've been there, historical landmarks, et cetera."

"Sounds simple enough. But I think we should make it a little more interesting…"

A sly grin formed on the detective's face as her hands rubbed together in added effect.

"What are you thinkin'?"

"If I guess more of your locations, I get to approve the outings from now on."

"And if I win?"

"I won't complain about not knowing where we're going and will even throw in a few compliments."

"Fine, but no compliments unless you really mean them"

"Deal"

"Okay, then. I go first. Yes or no questions only, and we have a time limit. Five minutes per round."

Castle raised his eyebrows pointedly but nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Yes or no questions…Do you think I'm ruggedly handsome?" He gave her a cocky, joking smile.

"Castle. Questions related to discovering where I'm thinking of."

"Fine, fine. Is it in the US?"

"Nope" she said, eyes on the path, a small, lip-pursing smile formed. He could tell this one would be tough to beat.

Actually, he was correct. Her geographic locations were quite difficult, consisting of the International Space Station, Splash Mountain in Disney World, and Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania. His consisted of Venice, Italy, the Eiffel Tower, the Space Needle in Seattle, and of course, the precinct. Kate won by one location.

Castle was right, this idea really did seem to help get the cold and snow off of her mind and into a fun mood. It took them a half an hour to get there or so but she barely noticed, because she was concentrated too heavily on winning this bet. They joked and guessed, playfully nudging each other with elbows and shoulders.

"Oh," Kate said when they finally got there.

Rick stopped beside her, looking out over the perfectly smooth surface and asked her, "So, what do you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I ask YOU all, what did YOU guys think of the chapter? Sorry for leaving you guys like this, but I'm writing the next chapter now, so there won't be much of a wait!
> 
> Happy Friday/weekend everyone! Don't forget to review/subscribe!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> appy Castle Monday everyone! Exactly ONE MINUTE until it airs on the East Coast! I'm sitting here quite impatiently.
> 
> Nothing too much to tell, other than thank you to my muse, Kimmiesjoy for some ideas, inspiration, conspiracies, polls, and, yes, annoyance ;)
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: no, I don't own them. Nor do I want to. Okay, I would want to own hair like Stana's. And I'd give anything to spend some time with the cast and crew of this show. Oh yes.

"It's…" Kate couldn't really put it into words, so she decided to grab his hand instead. He took that as an answer and nodded.

They were looking out onto the perfectly polished, silver pond. It looked like it came straight out of a storybook, and they stood there, staring at its reflection. Trees were scattered around its perimeter, and a couple of benches stood on one side. Hand in hand, they walked to the benches, and Castle pulled the duffel from his shoulder as he sat down. He unzipped the bag, revealing two pairs of ice skates.

"How'd you get my skates?" she asked as he handed her slightly worn white figure skates to her, "They were in my closet, buried under stuff."

"Lanie," Castle said, explaining in one word.

"Ah. I'll need to talk to that woman." Kate muttered under her breath as she began to pull her boots off.

"Don't be mad at her; she was just doing what I asked. I knew you enjoyed skating…before," he didn't want to mention her mother just in case it would make her hide in her memories, "and I just wanted to see you smile again out here. It's time to make some happy memories in the cold."

"Yeah, well, it's been a while since I've been on my skates. It might not be too graceful," she said with a tight, high-pitched laugh that he could tell was slightly sarcastic.

"I guarantee you that you'll be better than me."

Kate raised her eyebrows as a questioning glance, wanting him to explain further.

"Mother put me in a figure skating class when I was six. Let's just say it didn't end well."

"What happened?" Kate asked with a quick laugh, eyes glancing towards him under her lashes and eyebrows rising as a classic Beckett look.

"I wasn't exactly the most graceful young boy on skates. Even my teacher gave up on me at some point. Those lessons only lasted a few months before I convinced Mother to pull me out of there."

That got another quick laugh from Kate, who was almost done lacing up her own skates. She looked to see Castle still having trouble putting his on, and bent down to help him.

"Here, they need to be a lot tighter, or you'll wobble all over the place. They should be an extension of your feet in a way."

"Thanks" Castle chuckled after she adjusted his laces.

"No problem. Didn't you ever teach Alexis to skate?"

"Well, Mother took her to learn to skate. I stood on the sidelines. I think the last thing poor Alexis wanted to see was her old man fall on his face in front of so many people. Of course Mother was good at skating, maybe it's due to her dance background, but it definitely skipped a generation. Lex loves skating still, and she's a natural."

"I'm sure she is. I don't think there's anything that daughter of yours couldn't do if she didn't put her mind to it."

Castle had a wistful expression as he thought of his daughter and how proud a father he was.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Not sure if that scares me more or makes me proud." His smile was joking, but she could tell he was serious.

"Nah. I wouldn't be worried. She's a good kid with a head on those shoulders. Don't know where she gets it from though."

She bumped shoulders with him playfully, causing him to glance over to her and smile crookedly.

"So," Kate began, "Did you ever get the hang of skating over the years, or will you have bruises on your backside by tonight?"

"Well, my skating hasn't improved much, but hopefully I'll have bruises for different reasons, detective." An eyebrow-waggling glance was exchanged for a smack and an eye roll.

Kate stood up on her blades and held out her hand to Castle.

"You ready to show me what you've got?" she said with a sly grin as she turned towards the ice.

Castle just wobbled on his skates for a second before tediously following her onto the slippery surface. It certainly wasn't graceful, but he got there, where she stood perfectly balanced, with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. One look told him she was going to make this fun for herself and a blackmail experience for him. Strangely, he was okay with this.

His skates didn't exactly slide; more like etched in the ice as he attempted to do a shuffle towards her. With his arms out wide attempting to give him balance, he tip-toed on the surface, looking almost like an unfortunate version of Bambi.

She tried to stifle her laugh as she saw how little he truly knew about skating, and decided it was time to finally teach him the basics. Maybe she would have better luck than the teacher had when he was six.

"Alright, Castle. Now, look at me. See what I'm doing with my feet? Don't walk. Glide."

Her legs were slow movements, unlike the man next to her, attempting to keep his balance, even while standing still.

"Here, take my hand. Let me pull you and show you what it's supposed to feel like."

She grabbed both of his hands as he lurched a bit, and began skating backwards with him with ease, tugging him along as he does. They began making small circles with Kate as his engine.

"Now that you've got the hang of that, try to move your feet not like you're walking, but more like you're sliding and gliding, sliding and gliding—yes, like that."

He took a tentative glide towards her, with her hands still in his. It wasn't pretty, but he did it, leaning some of his weight on her outstretched arms as he attempted to balance himself. Another slide forward as Beckett took one back, and they were skating together. As he got more strides down, his confidence level increased significantly. After five good laps of Beckett skating backwards and Rick tediously going forwards, they got into a rhythm. He was finally getting the swing of it, and then Beckett stopped them both with the outside edge of her skate blade, which caused Rick to panic slightly. Yes, he had just learned how to skate, but he didn't know how to stop yet.

"Great. Now that you know your strides, next we need to learn how to stop, because if you don't, that won't be good."

He gave her a sheepish, acknowledging, and knowing look before she continued on.

"What I want you to do is to get going a small tempo with your strides, and then turn your legs in slightly so that when you look down, your toes are facing in and it looks almost like an upside down vee. Know what I mean?"

He nodded. "But why do I do that to actually stop? How does that stop me?"

"Since your blades aren't cutting through the ice anymore because of the angle of the skates, it causes friction against the ice, which actually makes a little bit of snow and causes you to slow down. There's also a way to stop suddenly with your toe pick, which is the little grooved part on the top of your blade in front, but that's not a good idea, especially when you're just beginning. You ready to try a basic stop though?"

He looked up to see her smiling at him, without any sense of worry behind her eyes, which he was quite relieved to see, especially when they were out in the cold like this. Maybe this won't be as difficult as he was expecting to work through.

"Yep. Ready. Okay, can you skate with me though? I'm still a little unbalanced on these suckers."

Kate chuckled, "Sure. I'll be here the whole time. Here, grab onto my hands if you need to. I'll begin to stop first, and then you try to make us come to a complete halt."

Once she saw him nod once in agreement, they started out on a slow and steady pace. After a few laps around, she gave him a quick glance to inform him she was slowing them down.

Rick turned his toes inward, and although it wasn't picture perfect and certainly not steady, he managed to complete their stop.

"Awesome job, Castle! Think you can do it on your own? I'll be right in front of you, but let's try it not holding on now."

He gave her an unsure glance. "Alright, I'll try it."

They began their slow circle again, which by that point had made a clear indication of where they were skating laps on the pond. Following their etched oval on the otherwise fairly glimmering surface, he began to turn his feet inwards. Unfortunately, he tipped his weight a bit too far onto his toes and hit his toe pick, which threw him completely off balance and lurched him forward onto an unsuspecting Beckett. She was unprepared for what was about to happen, and unable to right herself quickly enough, they both tumbled over onto the ice, limbs mixing with limbs.

"Oof!" both of them huffed as they landed.

Castle laid over Beckett now, one of his legs sandwiched in between hers and the other out on the side of her hip. Their faces were inches from each other, and the heat radiated off of them like a visible aura. They stayed there for a few seconds, due to the initial shock of the tumble. His breath mixed with hers as they stared at each other and their seemingly unfortunate positions. Kate's glance flickered down to his mouth before back up to his eyes. He saw them dilate in excitement for a split second before she shook her head.

"Rick," she barely whispered, her lips only moving slightly.

It sounded like a mixture of a warning and a siren call.

That was all he needed to realize what positions they were in and how this must have looked. He sat up quickly, shuffled off of her and to the side before taking a deep breath and running his hands through his hair. Despite the fact that it was below freezing out, he needed to cool off, and made no move to stand up for a few more seconds. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kate stand gracefully, and reached out when she gave him her hand to help him stand up. After a few failed attempts of standing up, they were finally upright and began to brush their backsides off to get all the extra moisture to not soak the fabric of their pants. No, that would not be good for the woman who had a phobia of the cold weather.

"That actually is a good segue for the next lesson we need to learn. It's how to fall to not hurt yourself. When you brace for a fall, it actually makes it a lot worse than if you didn't, and if you feel yourself getting off balance, there are a few techniques I can teach you to land in a way that you're less apt to hurt yourself."

"Okay, professor. Teach away."

They practiced falling for a good ten minutes, getting back up, falling again, getting back up, etc., until Castle's rear was sore and needed to sit down for a few minutes. So he took a seat on the bench. When Kate looked over questioningly, he just replied, "Just sitting for a couple of minutes. Those falls are harder on the backside than you'd originally think."

She began to skate over to sit next to him when he called out, "No no, you've barely skated really. You've just been babysitting me. Go have fun. Do some tricks. I'd love to see what you can do."

There was a hint of a challenge in his voice that she most certainly picked up on, because she nodded with a special glint in her eyes. Kate Beckett made ice skating look effortless, while she practiced some of her old tricks. She started out small, showing some little bunny hop jumps to warm up and a basic two-foot spin. Waltzes were practiced, along with many one-rotation jumps such as the half Lutz and the ballet jump. Once she decided she still had at least some confidence in some of her warm-up jumps, she moved into the slightly more challenging jumps and spins, landing most but still falling a few times herself. Of course she would fall; everyone fell in figure skating. It was one of the first lessons she learned when she was younger and in training.

Another twenty minutes spent on the ice of Kate dancing on the blades and etching designs in the ice, she decided it was time for a bit of a break. Plus, it must be around lunchtime anyways, she thought. She made her way over to Castle who was sitting, engorged in her performance and grace.

"Wow, that was amazing. You're amazing. How'd you learn to do that?"

He asked as she sat down next to him, pulling her skates off and turning to help him pull out the rest of the lunch they'd brought.

"I was actually pretty competitive in figure skating when I was younger. Took lessons for years, and I got good. As I grew older though, other…things…took over and I just don't have any time for it anymore. But it does relax me and clear my head better than a lot of things I know of. Even yoga can't help me as much as my pair of skates can at times."

"Guess you took to lessons better than I did," Castle said with a chuckle.

"My teacher said I was a natural. Thinking back on it, it did sort of come easy to me, but it didn't mean I didn't have to work just as hard as the other girls once I got to the competitive levels. Trust me, a lot of blood and sweat is required for this sport."

"I believe you. I can't believe I never knew you skated competitively though. We work together every day, but you never mentioned it."

"Well, I guess it just didn't seem important," Kate shrugged as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Rick tilted his head back as he drank some of the water from his bottle. As his eyes were up towards the sky, he noticed dark clouds starting to form.

"Oh, hey, we should probably get moving soon." He pointed to the forming clouds as he began to pack up the remainder of their meal.

They were just getting their boots back on their feet when the snow started to fall. It started out as the light, drier type, falling slowly and lazily toward the ground. However, five or so minutes after they began trekking back to the house, the snowflakes thickened and became wetter and more difficult to navigate in. The sky had hastily turned steely gray as a threatening message from the weather Gods.

Castle knew they were in for trouble, and couldn't get himself to look down at Kate. He could only imagine how panicked she must be feeling right now, and he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as they continued their journey home.

The trail that had been so friendly and welcoming this morning had turned into a maze of white, barely knowing where the trail differed from the surrounding woods.

"Rick," he heard a slightly trembling voice over the wind. Looking down, he saw the usually-fearless woman starting to crack around the edges of sanity. They needed to get out of this storm, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter and are enjoying/enjoyed tonight's episode! It's currently 17 minutes into Linchpin and I'm already eepy (yes, 'eepy' is Kimkim's word. But I'm using it baha)
> 
> Love you all for your subscriptions and reviews! Everything is appreciated!
> 
> Happy Castle Monday to all! :) :) :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I whipped this chapter out faster than I intended! Thanks so much for you guys who are leaving me feedback; it's greatly appreciated. And for those who don't, trust me, I appreciate you all too.
> 
> Again, a shout out to Kimmiesjoy.
> 
> How'd you guys like Linchpin last night? My emotions were ALL over the place haha.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: is my name Marlowe? No.

"We have to get back before it gets too bad to see," a shaky Kate muttered while clutching to Rick's arm.

It was starting to get blindingly white and the wind had picked up significantly. Luckily, they had many layers on, and had come prepared with plenty of scarves, hats, and gloves. But nothing seemed to be enough when icy precipitation was falling all around them and the horrid memories of the freezer taunting their every step towards their house.

"I know. It's okay. We'll get back there. I promise you, we will."

In all honesty, he didn't know who he was trying to reassure more: Kate or himself. Of course he knew he didn't have as bad PTSD as she did in regards to the cold, but it didn't mean he wasn't affected by it anyways. After all, he is human, and when someone goes through such a traumatic event especially so soon before being stuck outside, they were bound to have some negative effects. They were also surrounded by a very similar environment to the initial cause for the phobia, which just added to the stress of the whole ordeal they were currently faced with.

"Do you remember which way the trail bended here?"

Her voice still shook slightly despite her obvious effort to seem calm and collected.

"Yeah, I think it goes a little bit this way. We've been walking for a good half hour now; we should be back soon."

They both clutched each other, disregarding personal boundaries they—okay, Kate—had set from the moment they had met. Shoulders bumped as their elbows interlocked and heads bent down to avoid getting a face full of snow. Trudging along, the snow began to accumulate on top of the already ample amount on the ground, which added to their efforts to get home on time.

"You doing alright?" Castle asked, tilting his head to address her.

"I hope so," was all she could manage to stammer between rattling teeth.

She didn't trust herself to say more, in fear she might break down and cry. The wall she had built up inside her withstood her emotions most of the time; it should survive through this. It was her natural instinct to shut herself out when she felt herself getting too emotionally involved in a situation. But she knew she couldn't hold it in for too much longer at the rate she was going.

Inner struggles were conversing in her head; one side attempting to tell her partner exactly how terrified she was feeling, while the other half of her wanted to keep the familiar wall up that her subconscious had seemingly strategically built over the years of hardships and regret. There was no doubt that she trusted the man next to her not only with her secrets but her life in general. Hell, she already told him how she felt after the freezer when they first got to the lodge. Was that really just last night? Wow, it seemed like a lot longer; almost a lifetime from where they were now, she thought to herself.

He could almost see her brain reeling; the gears turning inside Kate Beckett's head. Part of him wanted to ask her what she was thinking; if he could do anything for her. All he ever wanted when he was around her was to make the worry on her face and the obvious weight of the current situation—whatever it might be at any point—and make it dissipate. But the other part of him knew and respected the fact that she needed this time to think everything through without him interrupting. If he pushed too hard, it could backfire and cause her to pull away, and he had worked too hard to peel these layers of emotion, wounds that have turned into scars and memories, and he was so close to revealing the core of Kate that she let so few people truly see. No, he was not giving that up for anything, and if that means waiting for her to think things through and excluding him for the time being, then so be it.

Meanwhile, Beckett was still clutched to him while she decided to let her guard down at last. She trusted him and acknowledged this, and despite the fact that she didn't like to show her emotions very often, she was damn scared at the moment, and she needed the comfort from the man next to her.

No words were spoken for a good five minutes as they continued on with the storm still picking up speed and danger. He felt her tighten her hold on his arm, tugging him a bit farther down to her level. Although they weren't too different in height (she was 5 foot 9 inches without heels while he was 6 foot 1 ½) he noticed it more recently because they were both wearing flat shoes made to get them through the rough weather. Of course, he obliged and in response, tightened his hold on her as well.

"Castle—I'm…"

Her sentence was cut off as the chocolate brown exterior of their house appeared, and Castle let out a large shriek of relief. She looked up to see it also, and picked up her pace considerably, her previous statement left in the air on the trail. They hastily made their way to the home, and as soon as they reached the door, swung it open in a big 'WHOOOSHHH-SLAM!' as the heavy wooden door slammed into the doorstop in place.

Castle and Beckett dropped their bags they were toting and began to peel off the soaking layers of clothing. Luckily, the washer and dryer were right in the mud room, so they didn't even have to travel far to put their exterior saturated layers directly in the dryer.

Despite the heat was turned up in the home, their teeth were still chattering, and the emotion hit Kate like a freight train. He could tell something switched in her brain when she looked at him with raw perturbation in her eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, not sure if she would mind him wrapping an arm around her.

Yes, he wanted to comfort her in a physical way, but he was unsure if she would approve of that and didn't want to overstep their invisible boundaries. Now that they were inside and not involved in an activity that require them to be in a similar vicinity, he was unable to know what was acceptable in her mind.

Kate just shook her head as she took a quiet step forward and rested her head on his chest. Surely enough, he took that as a sign that it was safe to wind his arms around her and engulf her in a comforting bear hug. He felt a sob rack her small frame and rested his chin on the crown of her head, rocking them slowly and rhythmically from side to side. To an outsider, it almost looked like a slow dance, but to them, it was nothing of the sort. When Alexis needed consoling over the years, it was a trick he picked up on to calm and soothe her.

And it seemed to work for Kate, even though it took a bit of time; he just let her get it all out. She needed to, or else the emotions would gnaw at her insides, and he knew just how much that hurt. No words were spoken, other than small 'Shhh's and 'it's alright… I'm here…We're safe'. Again, he wasn't sure whom he was directing these little lulls of words towards: the small woman encased in his arms, or himself.

Kate kept her face buried in his chest, not wanting him to see her like this, so needy and vulnerable. She felt soothing circles being made by Rick's hands tracing patterns on her back, from one shoulder blade, dipping down almost to her lumbar spine, then back around to the other. His hand was firm but gentle, providing a strange sense of protection and sanity. It was somewhere between a caress and a rub, and it definitely helped to calm her a bit.

Somehow, while they were rocking back and forth, they ended up at the couch, and Rick sunk into the plush cushions, pulling Kate into his lap. She tucked her feet up onto the couch, and scooted even closer into his lap.

They sat there for who knows how long, wrapped up in each other, both getting their emotions out. Yes, even Castle shed a few tears, because although it was more traumatic for Kate, he was definitely terrified. His were silent and fairly controlled, compared to her sobs that were now openly flowing from her. Castle continued to rock them both back and forth, acting as their cradle, shushing and lulling them to a calmer state.

Once all the tears dried and the breaths evened, they linger there still. Silence surrounded them in a comfortable way; it was peaceful somehow. Kate listened to the even thumping of his heartbeat while he drew comfort in from holding her close like he always wants to.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kate shifted, pulling herself out of his grasp to look up at his face. Red-rimmed eyes mirrored her own, which surprised her for some reason. She had not even heard him cry through her own form of hysterics.

"J think I'm gunna go take a shower… As much as I appreciate this," she pointed between her chest and him, "I'm freezing and currently feel like I've been hit by a bus."

"Yeah, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll do the same, then we'll figure out an indoor activity for this evening?"

His eyes motioned towards the storm outside which looked like it could turn into a major blizzard any moment. No, they weren't going anywhere outdoors any time soon.

Kate made her way up the stairs, each step a bit difficult due to the stiffness and extra weight from her soaking wet clothes. Once she reached her bedroom, she started her shower, putting the water to a steaming hot mixture. As she waited for it to be hot enough, she stripped down and put her sopping wet clothes in a pile to the side of the counter. Leaning over, she examined her reflection in the mirror. No, she didn't look her best; surprisingly though, she didn't look her worst either. Despite the obviously puffy and bloodshot eyes, pink nose, and smudged makeup, she looked alright. The shadows from sleepless nights under her eyes seemed to lessen significantly from a couple of nights of good rest, and for that, she was grateful. She was even more thankful for the nice, warm, soothing shower beating down on her neck and the steam she inhaled in her nostrils. Standing there an extra few seconds to get her mind right, she reached for her cherry-scented body wash and her shampoo. This was going to be a long shower.

Rick stood in his own bathroom, letting the shower warm up and stole a look at himself in his mirror. Other than his own red-rimmed eyes, he didn't look damaged at all. If anything, he just looked exhausted, which was understandable. They both were tired from the eventful day, even without the scare from the storm. He thought back to Kate's reaction to the blizzard and a glazed look took over his features. The last thing he wanted was for Kate to be afraid or upset in any way. In all honesty, he was surprised that she let him in to how she was really feeling. Not at first, she attempted to hide it. But he felt her body stiffen and relax almost as if he could read her mind through her small movements. Once she grabbed onto him with enough force, he knew she was getting to be really terrified and was ready to show him her true colors. Then the house appeared in view, and everything except the need for warmth fled his mind as he raced towards his destination.

And then once they got inside, he just held her and let her get it out. Seeing her like that tore him up, but there was nothing he could do except be there for her. He needs to think of a way to make this trip fun and not dangerous. This wasn't what he planned when this idea originally came to him. Yes, the skating was a great start to recovery, but the storm had shadowed those memories already. Now that she had won the little bet, she had the chance to veto any activity before they go, so he really needed to brainstorm ideas to make this adventure fun, memorable, and absolutely safe.

He stepped into the shower and allowed his muscles to be pounded by the spray. The knots that formed in his shoulders began to dissipate as he stood there with his head hanging and the back of his neck getting directly hit by the water. To a certain point, it did relax him, but he couldn't completely let go of his tension due to the detective next door on his mind. Was she okay? Did she regret coming on this trip? What was she thinking about? Did she still need to cry and talk?

They both spent quite a while in the shower, and were individually concerned about one another and how they were. After both were dressed in comfortable clothes (Kate in a plain navy t-shirt and sweats, and Rick in a very similar outfit), they met downstairs to see the storm had progressed even worse. The wind had picked up and was now going around fifty miles an hour. It made a gushing noise in the windowsills, and made the pair even gladder they're safe and warm with shelter over their heads and dry clothes on their backs.

With a silent agreement, they turned on the weather channel to see what the forecast was for the storm, and what was on the screen didn't surprise them. They should be getting at least two feet of snow overnight and into tomorrow mid-day. Wind should continue to be a problem, and may even cause some power outages. School delays and closings were already beginning for tomorrow, and it was only about 3PM. Apparently, this storm was going to be big, even for Vermont standards. Exchanging a glance and arched eyebrows, they changed the channel and mutually agreed on a Temptation Lane marathon.

By 6:30, they were both getting hungry and decided it was time to figure out dinner. "Well, this kitchen is stocked with pretty much everything. What do you feel like having?" Kate moved to open the fridge again.

"Want to have pasta and a chopped salad? I think I saw all the ingredients in the cupboard last time I checked.

"Sounds good," Kate agreed. "I'll start on the salad."

They worked peacefully side-by-side, with Rick starting to prepare the meatballs that were going into the pasta, and Kate pulling out the vegetables needed to start the salad.

With four hands working, they whipped out dinner within an hour and began to plate their meals.

"Red or white?" Castle asked, holding up two bottles of wine he found in the special refrigerator for alcohol and cocktails.

"Hmmm, let's go with red," Kate declared, turning and grabbing two glasses from the overhead shelf located directly above the island.

Glasses were poured and they dug into their home-made meal. 'mmm's and appreciative grunts were exchanged when the warm meal slid down into their bellies, heating them from the inside out. It really was the perfect meal for their long day, with just enough "comfort food" feel to it to make them feel nice and satisfied.

Dishes were done in a similar style, with Rick washing and Kate drying and putting away. There was a dishwasher, but they felt like it was actually easier to just clean it all up then and there wasn't much to do with their evening anyways. Even with a simple act such as cleaning up after dinner, their teamwork shone through. Not a step out of rhythm ever, they completed the task at hand in record time, leaving the kitchen spotless.

They decided to play poker, so they got out their deck of cards and found some plastic chips in the game closet (yes, this place has everything) and sat down at the coffee table to set up.

Laughs floated through the air like music and grins lit up faces with a natural glow. It was quite a sight, really, to see these two carefree and having fun with no chance of being in danger because they were safe and warm in their cozy—it was cozy, despite the vast square footage—log house in the middle of a blizzard.

An hour and a half flies by with no worries, complains, concerns, or interruptions. They talked about Kate's skating competitions, Alexis' school plans, and anything else they thought of to make the conversations interesting and fairly light.

Both heads turned as they saw the lights flicker once, twice, three times. One big gust of wind, and everything went dark. No generator kicked in, and they sat there, stunned and unable to see. Oh, great. This trip was turning out to be much different than either of them thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 9! Hope you guys are liking it so far! Please please leave reviews. It helps me know what you guys are thinking!
> 
> Enjoy your week! I think this Once Upon A Crime will be a fantastic ep! Can't wait!
> 
> Much love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my faithful readers! I come with amazing news on my part. My mom just agreed to go to the PaleyFest with me to see Castle! AHHHH. I am pretty much the most exciting person EVER right now. Dying of excitement. MARCH 9TH!
> 
> Annnddd this is a fairly anticipated chapter. I didn't know really how to do this. But I promised Kimmiesjoy, so here it is. I hope you enjoy. Yes I know it's a bit shorter, but oh well.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own them or anything having to do with Castle. Except an "Obsessive Castle Disorder" clock and the DVDs.

"I don't think we're getting power back for a while," Rick stated as he began to stand up from the cross-legged position he had been sitting in while they were playing the game.

"Well, we should get some candles or something. It's pitch black in here."

"Yeah, I think I saw some in the supply closet upstairs. I just need to—OUCH!" his knee came into contact with the corner of the coffee table, causing him to jump in pain and a loud sound to vibrate through the room.

Kate stifled a laugh. "Eesh, you okay?"

He rubbed his knee for a few seconds before replying.

"I will be. And thanks for laughing at my getting hurt. It's appreciated."

His voice rung out in a mocking tone so she knew he wasn't truly upset with her.

"Anytime, Castle."

After a few minutes of shuffling around in the dark, she heard a sound that could only be described as a noise of realization.

"I am so stupid sometimes," Castle stated, suddenly illuminating the living room with a source of light. "I forgot I had a flashlight app on my phone."

"Nice. Now can you help me up? When your leg hit the table, it sort of wedged me in here."

He swept the small flashlight over towards the voice and saw Kate sitting in an awkward position between the coffee table and the couch.

"The detective admits she wants help? This is a first, I know it," Castle continued to tease as he grasped her hand and helped her up in one swift movement.

But apparently, too much force was used and she flew into his chest, her arms automatically wrapping around his torso for balance. Kate knew this action wasn't meant to be intimate, but she still quietly enjoyed the feeling of his broad chest against her, with her cheek leaned against his shoulder.

Quickly, he straightened them out, grabbing her by the waist to right her and putting a good two-foot's distance between them. He ran a hand through his hair while she did the same. Kate straightened her shirt to gather her composure, and to figure out what they needed to do to prepare for at least one night without power.

"So, we should probably get those candles and flashlights now…" she looked around pointedly.

"Oh—yeah…you're probably right."

They both made their way to the hall closet located near the foyer to find the supplies they would need for the night. Of course, because of the small stream of light provided by the writer's phone, it allowed them to stand quite close to ensure no limbs accidentally knocked into anything else unexpected. So arms touched, shoulders grazed, and hands brushed; accidentally, of course.

"Ah, here we are…" Rick commented as they opened the walk-in closet filled with items they may need.

Both grabbed a few candles, two flashlights, and some matches.

"Uh, Castle? What are we going to do about no heat? The temp is supposed to drop even more tonight, and the wind isn't going to be doing us any favors."

Her brows bunched and the shadows from the small amount of light in the area illuminated those worries even more dramatically.

"Well, we have the fireplaces. And we'll just gather tons of blankets."

Kate nodded absently, thinking about where they would sleep and if it would be together. As always, Castle sensed her apprehension, and decided it was time to distract her with some fun.

"Hey, I have a good idea. Alexis and I used to do this all the time when she was younger."

He moved back towards the living room, headed to the fireplace.

"Can you grab me the newspaper from today?" Castle called to Kate who was still at the other end of the room.

"Sure. Why?" she inquired curiously.

"Nah ah. Questions later!" he bargained.

Kate just rolled her eyes, mumbling something about her gun, but did what he asked and handed him the paper that was still sitting on a ledge in the kitchen.

He began rolling the newspaper up in small, long spirals, and folded them to almost look like pretzels before throwing them in the unlit fireplace.

"Why can't we just use a log starter?" Kate asked, sitting beside him on the ground cross-legged.

"Because then we can't use the fire like we can with just wood and paper being burned. There are chemicals that are unhealthy to ingest in those log starters. I mean, it's not a bad thing to use when we're not doing what we're about to do, but since we're about to do what we're about to do…"

He looked up to see a very confused Beckett with an eyebrow raised and her hands crossed across her chest.

"You'll see" was all he said as he finished folding the papers and throwing them underneath the wood already in there.

Once the fire was roaring, he stood fully before jogging to the kitchen pantry and pulling out three ingredients. When he came back, realization set over Kate's features as she took in the marshmallows, Hershey's chocolate, and graham crackers. A smile erupted on the writer's face as he sat down next to her in front of the fire that was now radiating heat.

"Oh, wow. I haven't done this since my dad and I had our camping trips when I was a kid. But what about sticks?"

Just as she finished her question, Castle reached behind his back to show the two fork-like metal rods he had in his hands.

"Guess the family likes their Fondue nights! Lucky for us, aye?" Castle explained with a quick shrug as he handed her one of the sticks.

They both grabbed a marshmallow from the bag and began to roast them over the crackling fire. A few made their way into marshmallow heaven a bit early by accidentally falling into the ashes, but the laughter that came from it was definitely worth it.

As the storm roared outside, the two of them sat in the warmth of the log cabin, with a glowing fire and s'mores, exchanging college tales.

"Yes, I am dead serious. My roommate came in one night at like three AM, muttering something about yellow bunnies following her into the bathroom stall." Kate described, chuckling uncontrollably at the memory, as Rick sat beside her, his eyes glowing from both the fire and the lovely detective next to him.

"Well, nothing can beat the time that my roommate and I decided it was a wonderful idea to go out and try to find some ladies at our local pub. For some reason, the college women there didn't find it attractive for freshmen to be wearing nothing but boxers with hearts on them with a bow and arrow strapped to their chests, claiming they were cupid."

"If only those women knew who you were. I'm sure all of them would have loved to tell their friends they got lucky with Richard "Cupid" Castle in college." Kate claimed with a laugh.

"You think so? Nah, I wasn't nearly as ruggedly handsome as I am now," the writer boasted with a cocky smile and an eyebrow waggle.

Kate scoffed but was unable to hide the grin that blossomed on her face.

"You know, remembering these stories make me terrified to send Alexis off into that world. Think I can convince the colleges to make dorms chaperoned?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, she'll be fine. It's her time to live her life, make mistakes, and learn from them. That's the only way she'll truly grow up. And you know what? You've done an amazing job with that kid, Rick. I mean it."

Kate looked up at Rick under her eyelashes. It was only meant to be a glimpse, but as soon as she caught the sight of his eyes, they latched onto each other visually for at least ten seconds. Nothing can ever tell when these meaningful looks will occur, but when they do, there is no trying to break the grasp the stare has between the two of them.

"Thank you. That means a lot" he expressed quietly, barely moving his lips and not taking his eyes off her.

For the first time, she looked away and gazed into the fire. The reds and oranges and yellows danced around behind her pupils.

"Thank you," she said earnestly.

"For what?" the writer asked, puzzled.

"For...everything. I don't know how I would be getting through this without you. I have trouble letting people see me through my little wall I put up, but you always know when to give me my space and when to—when to just be there, you know? Even though this trip isn't exactly going according to plan, " she noted with a sharp laugh, "just you being here is helping me. Makes me realize I'm not alone through this. I forget that sometimes."

His blue eyes shone; nothing obnoxious or loud, but more like a dull roast full patience, and passion. Lips turned into a closed-mouth smile, and he nodded his head slowly.

"Always, Kate; always. I'm not going anywhere," he murmured.

The meaning behind his words struck a chord within Kate, and somehow, she knew he meant every word. Her mind reeled as to what her response should be and the wall she had built kept telling her to step away from the situation. But her heart told her differently, and for once, she was going to listen to it.

Inching toward the writer, she kept eye contact with him, letting him know exactly what her intentions were. When she got to mere inches away from his face, she leaned in on her knees.

Should I move away? Castle's mind went haywire as the detective made her way over to him. Of course he wanted to kiss her; he always wanted to kiss her. It's Kate freaking Beckett; who DIDN'T want to kiss her? But what if she regrets this later? Will this change their whole dynamic? He didn't want her to somehow blame him for this, and he knew he couldn't handle any more time apart from her. She was too special to him for that to happen again. As his thoughts wore on, and Kate moved closer, he saw intention in her eyes like he had never seen her have before. Yes, she wanted this and it was clear she knew what she was doing. So, he shut the little 'Caslettes' who were bickering in his mind, and concentrated on the beauty in front of him.

She could see his apprehension, but knew this needed to be done. It was as if something was drawing her towards him like a magnet. They always had this, but somehow now, it was unbearable, and needed to not be resisted. So, they simply succumbed to it.

When their lips finally touched, it was gentle; unlike anything either had envisioned for their first kiss. Not that either of them had envisioned this; never.

Tentative, exploring, and new were the only ways to describe this type of kiss. Oh, and extraordinary. Neither moved to deepen the kiss for a long while; both were content to keep it simple caresses. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other, and saw in each other what they both felt: in awe.

With that small reassurance, they hastily went in for more, but this time, there was nothing gentle about it. No, Kate was the first one to ask to deepen the kiss, exploring his mouth with her own tongue as he followed suit. Arms wound around each other, with Kate's around his neck and grasping playfully with his hair as Rick's arms were splayed across her back. His fingertips painted patterns along her spine, which caused her to moan into his mouth even more and for goosebumps to form in his path.

By the time they had broken apart, Kate was sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around his torso. Mutually, they decided to take a breather, knowing if they didn't stop now, they wouldn't be able to stop at all.

Breaths came in huffs and puffs as they worked to regain their composure.

"Wow," Kate panted, "that was…"

"Incredible," Rick finished her thought next to her.

"Yeah. That."

Who would have thought that such a hot situation could come in such a cold climate? They sat there for a while, staring at the fire, both in their own heads thinking about what just occurred. Finally, Kate turned to Rick slowly, facing him fully, now sitting perpendicular to the fire.

"That? What just happened? I want you to know I did it because I wanted to. And I don't take it back." Kate vowed as she cupped his cheek.

"So, does this mean you want to give 'us' a chance?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. I think I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go! Chapter 10 AND some smoochies for my Kimkim :)
> 
> Please let me know how I did, especially with the kiss. To say I don't have much experience in that department is an understatement ha.
> 
> As always, reviews are appreciated and I love each and every one of you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 11 :)
> 
> Happy Castle Monday! Can't wait for four hours from now!
> 
> Again, I appreciate any feedback; what you like, dislike, would like to see more of, would like to see less of, etc.
> 
> Thanks again for all the reviews and subscriptions! I appreciate it all :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.

They sat there for a while after that, letting the words hang in the air between them like fog on a summer's night. Kate leaned back into his arms, and tilted her body to rest in the crook between his legs that he provided for her. He hummed in appreciation of having her so close without initiating the contact. Everything seemed peaceful. His arms wove around her front, and she let her hands land atop his, forming a pile of fingers. Both took a deep breath and stared into the fire in front of them. The crackling of the fire helped ease the silence as they sat, not wanting to falter this moment with words or concerns. So, they simply didn't, not for a while anyway.

Kate sat there, sated and happy, but still reeling on some aspects of their newly morphed relationship. She had her secrets she still kept from him, and despite the fact that these small tales probably won't change the state of where they are now, she still mingled in them, not wanting to share, but knowing her mind won't be cleared until they were out in the world and no longer in her head.

After a while, she turned in his arms to face him. He looked down at her with his blue eyes, and an undying expression of love pasted on his face. Seeing her subtle change of mood on her features, he immediately became wary.

"What is it, Kate?" he inquired carefully.

"I…," she took a breath to compose herself before she looked him in the eye, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

She could feel the man tense underneath her, preparing for whatever she was about to say.

"You know you can tell me anything. Always." He attempted to reassure her with a hand on her back rubbing soothing circles.

She simply nodded, and continued on, "when you invited me to the Hamptons, at first, I didn't want to go. Well, I did, but was afraid of how it would look. But then Lanie made me see how stupid I was being. So, I decided to come to terms with my feelings and broke up with Demming. I was going to tell you that night, but when I got my nerves up…"

"Gina showed up," Rick finished her sentence with realization and regret in his voice and on his face.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. You have to know that if I thought I had a chance in hell of you going with me, I would never have invited Gina."

Kate shook her head reassuringly. "I know, Castle. I'm not mad. It was my fault for waiting as long as I did. I guess after that, I decided it wasn't worth the risk of pain anymore, and shut those feelings up behind my 'wall' and left them there to die. But they don't want do die, Rick."

She slowly reached up and touched the right side of his cheek and jaw with her hand. Her thumb caressed his cheek softly, as if committing the planes of his face to her memory.

Castle reached up and placed his hand over hers, pulling it and her back into his lap.

"Well, if you're going to confess, it's time for me to as well." He kissed her hand softly as she looked over with hesitancy and expectation.

"The only reason why I brought Gina was because I knew if I didn't have a distraction, I wouldn't stop thinking about you and how much I wanted you to be there with me."

She cocked her head slightly, raised an eyebrow, and with a sarcastic tint to her voice stated, "Yeah, I bet Gina distracted you."

He shook his head slightly.

"Actually, we only slept together twice that whole summer. She mostly just bugged me about the books."

"Oh," was all the detective said, not sure how to proceed.

"Sorry if I made this awkward," he commented, aware of the silence that had passed.

"No, I'm glad you told me and that everything is out in the air. If this is going to work, then we need to be completely honest with each other, no matter what. Alright?"

This time, it was she who took his hand and brought the backside of his palm to her lips.

"So, now that we're telling secrets, anything else you want to share?"

His voice was teasing but his intentions and offer was serious.

Kate thought back to the freezer. She wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she remembered almost telling him the big four-letter word starting with the letter "L" right before she blacked out. Should she tell him now? Would that just freak him out? Was she even ready to say it? It was a big step, and they had just leapt into this new relationship status.

"No, I actually don't think so," she rubbed his arm lightly with her fingertips, "you?"

Of course she was hoping that he wasn't hiding anything else as well. If he were hiding something big, would she be able to forgive him? What could he be keeping from her that would spoil this?

"Actually, I do," he says slowly, making sure to have her full attention, which he certainly did.

Her eyes snapped onto his, her breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to continue.

"I…Hate spinach. It totally grosses me out," he joked; obviously aware of the terror he had just put her through, and cracked a teasing smile towards her.

Kate let the air she had been holding dispel from her lungs slowly and deliberately as her mood swiftly changed from tender to anxious to annoyed and then fell into sarcastic. She thumped him hard with the back of her hand on his abdomen, making him, "oof," from the impact.

"Oh, Castle. So glad you told me that. I've always feared a man who doesn't like spinach."

Her eyes narrowed as his face lit up even more.

"Well, if it's a deal-breaker, I'll most certainly try my best to get over my hatred for the green vegetable."

The words he used had a double meaning, and she knew it even before he did. Her first instinct was to run away from this sense of commitment, but she talked herself out of it. Yes, it was a big step, but she was ready to trust him.

"No. You don't have to do that. I don't really like it either," she half laughed, half breathed.

She turned in his arms for about the millionth time that night, and reached out a hand to tenderly caress his cheek before wrapping her arm around his neck and scratching at the base of his scalp with her fingernails.

Rick closed the distance between them, letting their lips graze each other before settling into a more thorough exploration of each other's mouths. His hands wound around her back again, pulling her close to his chest, almost possessively, without ever breaking the kiss. Breaths quickened to the point that only huffs and puffs were expelled.

She loved the feeling of his embrace, and continued to get acquainted with the already-familiar taste that was her Rick. His scent surrounded her, and she wished she could just stay there in this moment forever. It was too perfect for words, and she was not one to admit contentedness. But he knew; he felt her relax into his touch and her sweet breath wash over his face as she sighed. Tingles covered her from head to toe, and that was just from a ten-second kiss! What was this man going to do to her when they finally slept together? Oh, she could only imagine. Her cheeks flushed at just the thought.

But they weren't ready for that quite yet. No, she needed this to go fairly slow, and jumping the man's bones the second night away wouldn't exactly be a snail's pace. There's no doubt in her mind that it would be incredible, and she knew it would be worth the wait. Plus, there were so many more fun activities they can do that don't require going all the way. Oh, no, she can't think about this sort of stuff. She was getting turned on just thinking about it, and that so won't be pretty if he figures out what is reeling through her mind currently.

But what about tonight? It was freezing in the house other than near the fire and she really didn't feel like spending the night alone in her Lilac room. She also didn't want to insinuate sex if she asked him to sleep with her. Yes, she was a strong individual who was perfectly capable of sleeping on her own, but she had already come this far both emotionally and physically.

"So…what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?"

A distracted look covered Kate's face as she continued to play with the feeling of the skin on his forearm.

He was stuck. Did she want to sleep in the same bed, or was she looking for an out to sleep alone? Not wanting to push her too fast, he decided on the safer route.

"Well, both bedrooms have fireplaces and extra blankets. I'm sure it'll be warm enough."

Disappointed, she simply nodded and tried her best to keep a neutral expression on her face.

"Oh, I've gotta call Lanie. She said something about having something to tell me and to not make excuses. I think she'll finally let the cat out of the bag about her and Espo."

"Still can't believe they think we all don't know about them. I mean, how dull do they think we are?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, well they just want to make sure it doesn't change anything about their work environment I think," she shrugged.

"I guess I can see that. But don't they know that we'll support them no matter what?"

His question was clearly rhetorical, so she didn't bother answering.

"Why don't I go upstairs and start the fires while you two catch up? Today has been pretty…eventful, to say the least."

Kate nodded her agreement as they both set off for their two different duties. She grabbed her cell phone off the ledge and speed dialed her sassy best friend.

"So?" was the entire greeting she got on the other line.

"So…" Kate chuckled into the receiver.

"Girl, don't make me beg the details out of you."

"Well, today has been…interesting. He took me ice skating. Poor man does not know how to skate."

She heard some sort of grunt of protest from Rick come from one of their rooms and she chortled.

"Aww, that's great. Have fun then?"

"Yeah, you know what, I really did; until we got caught in a freaking blizzard. Lanie, I am not even joking."

"Please say the man held you like a baby and you two professed your love for each other."

She knew the M.E. wasn't expecting a serious answer and laughed quietly.

"Well…"

"WHAT?"

Screaming and celebratory noises could be heard through the phone, and it got so loud that Kate held the receiver away from her own ear.

"No, we didn't profess our love for each other—not exactly, anyways. But I took your advice and bit the bullet."

"That's great, honey. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks. Something about this place has made me re-think waiting, you know?"

"From how it sounds, I do."

They continued to chat for a few more minutes until Kate heard a male voice in the background.

"Ooh, Lanie. You have a man over, don't you?" she teased.

"What? No. I gotta go. Call me tomorrow!"

The line cut off before she got a chance to say goodbye. Chuckling, she slid her cell phone into her pocket. She was climbing the stairs when Rick came out of her room and began heading towards his when he caught sight of her.

"Fire's started. Don't think you'll need to maintain it, but I've left a few logs in there on the side just in case and also put some extra blankets on the foot of your bed in case you get cold."

"Thanks, Rick. I appreciate it. So…I'll see you in the morning?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, not knowing what to do next, and secretly not wanting to leave him for the night.

"Sure," he smiled.

He was having trouble leaving her, but knew he had to if he didn't want to look overly forward. Reluctantly, he turned and went into his own room, already clad in sweats and an old t-shirt that made Kate's heart skip a beat.

Once she was her own room with the door shut and a flashlight in hand, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. But she forgot that the water didn't work without power, and with a frustrating sigh slipped out of the bathroom into her bed.

She tossed and turned for a good hour and a half, playing mind games and trying to get into a comfortable position to finally fall into a peaceful sleep. It never came, though, and by what she estimated to be around three in the morning, she gave up and sat up in bed. She didn't have to do this. All it would take is for her to admit that she needed his presence, and she would be able to sleep. Of course he wouldn't mind having her there, and she knew he wouldn't make her feel bad about it in any way. This wasn't the type of thing he would joke about.

Finally, she placed her feet on the cold ground and padded her way out into the hall and towards his door. When she reached his room, however, nobody was there. Confused, she wondered where the man could've gone at such an hour. She was about to give up and go back to her room of sleeplessness when she thought of another way to spend some of her night. So she turned around and strode through the study into the library.

She was just about to scale the rows of books with her flashlight when she was startled by another source of light illuminating the fairly small room. There Rick sat with his own book in his hands sitting in the chair near the window.

"Kate!" Rick exclaimed in surprise.

"Rick. What're you doing in here?" Kate asked as she hastily moved her right hand to cover her now feverishly beating heart.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I—I couldn't sleep" she stated as she looked at the shelves of books in slight defeat.

"Me neither," he grinned shyly.

"This is stupid."

"It is."

"Come on. Let's go to bed. I'm not ready for anything to—uh—happen—tonight, but I do need you. Can't seem to get comfortable enough and just thinking of what's going on outside makes me get the chills."

"Really? I mean, I just wanted to hop in bed with you but didn't want to assume…"

"Positive."

They sleepily made their way from the library to Kate's room, and both slipped in the covers wordlessly. He automatically opened his arms for her, which she gladly filled, resting her head on his chest and snuggling up as close as she could. She wedged her toes in between his ankles and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist as he did the same to her. Kate nestled her nose into his neck and breathed in, appreciating his scent that filled her lungs. A satisfied, deep voiced rumble of a sigh escaped his lips as he planted a chaste kiss to the crown of her head. She smiled as her eyes drifted closed.

They both fell into peaceful slumber quickly with the reassurance of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions/reviews always appreciated :)
> 
> Thanks guys! Hopefully will have another chapter up within this next couple of days. I have more fun adventures for our favourite OTP ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my faithful readers, and welcome to chapter 12!
> 
> Funny enough, I'm having a bit of a snow storm of my own over here in New England. Sitting in my apartment as the snow is coming down at an alarming rate. Love it though. But I was stuck in it earlier today at school while walking around, and let me tell you, it was not pleasant to be soaked and freezing haha.
> 
> How did you guys like Once Upon A Crime? I personally loved it.. I think it was actually a bit better than Linchpin tbh. There were more Casketty moments. Hell, we even got a HAND-HOLD. That BECKETT INITIATED. I bet Stana was thrilled with that ;)
> 
> Oh, and Stana replied to me on Twitter today. I pretty much flailed/fangirled for a good 2 hours. Poor Kimmiesjoy sat on skype with me as I freaked out. But it was AWESOME.
> 
> PALEYFEST in almost a WEEK! EEP!
> 
> Okies. I think I blabbed enough. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: no I don't own any of the Castle characters, blah blah blah. Marlowe, if you see me, hit me up! I'd love to own some of Beckett's wardrobe!

"Mmmmm," Kate hummed in appreciation of the warmth surrounding her and the blankets cocooning her into almost a swaddled position. It was bliss, and she didn't seem to be the only one happy about this little sleeping arrangement.

"Oh—morning," she drawled, slightly startled to see Castle's eyes, intent and loving, on her face. "Were you seriously watching me sleep?" she yawned, so the slightly edgy question was tampered by her not yet fully conscious state.

"Yep. It was comforting somehow. I knew you hadn't been sleeping well, and seeing you completely zonked out meant you were finally getting rest, which means—"

"I get it, Castle," she glanced at him through the haze of sleep, the touch of annoyance leaving her face completely.

He took that moment to make an audible stretch, grunting a little, then enveloping her again, pulling her close to his chest.

"The fire went out," she observed the dark ash in the fireplace near the foot of the bed.

"Actually, the electricity is back on. Came back sometime after we fell asleep I guess."

"What time is it?"

Castle shrugged a bit. "A little past ten. We didn't fall asleep till after three, so I figured you needed the rest."

"Thanks. I did. These beds are actually really comfy," she smiled, palpating the springy mattress under her hand.

"Oh, so the bed is what made you sleep well?" he asked with a knowing, sly smirk.

She rolled her eyes in response, but a grin shone through beneath the sarcastic exterior.

"Yep. But there was a large snoring noise in my ear in the middle of the night. Could there be a bear around here?"

She looked around the room playfully.

"Ha ha. I know for a fact that I don't snore. Alexis would have told me so years ago."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Castle."

They lay there for another few minutes, reveling in the warmth and comfort of each other. It was simply contentedness. Kate sighed and moved to sit up, but Rick grumbled and attempted to keep her where she was.

"We can't just lay in bed all day," she stated exasperated as she rolled over to face him again.

"Five more minutes," he compromised with a whine in his voice that reminded her of a six year old.

"Two."

"Three and a half."

"Fine."

He smiled into the crook of her neck and planted a kiss to her pulse point before nuzzling her with his nose again, the grin never leaving his face. She couldn't deny that it didn't feel remarkable to have his warm lips and face against her.

Okay, so he's a big man-child. But that doesn't mean he's not entirely adorable nonetheless. So she settled back into him and enjoyed the moment. Her feet were freezing, so she tucked them into his legs, the heat from both of their bodies radiating and making it much easier for her toes to defrost quicker.

It was more than three and a half minutes that they were out of bed, and Beckett knew it, but she was actually enjoying the leisure. Usually, there was no time for such rest and relaxation because her job required being on call constantly, so the change was surprisingly nice.

Castle decided to shower again, so Kate was the first to venture downstairs and into the kitchen. The first thing she did was to check the refrigerator to see whether the food had spoiled overnight. Luckily, they didn't open it after the power had gone out, resulting in preserved and edible ingredients.

Since he had primarily made the meals yesterday, she decided it was time to show him that she was actually quite an accomplished cook, despite the fact that at home, her fridge was a temple of takeout and Styrofoam. Again, with her consistently fluctuating schedule, it was merely more convenient to take out most of the time, not that she necessarily didn't want to cook.

Today, she decided to make omelets, and took out the eggs, milk, bacon, and bowl. By now, she was beginning to learn her way around the new kitchen, and the preparation went fairly smoothly.

He moseyed down the stairs to the delightful sound of crackling bacon and the strong, bitter, glorious aroma of coffee fill the air. Breathing in appreciatively, he made his way to where she was standing with her back turned, and without making a noise, enclosed his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her left shoulder and letting out a satisfied hum.

"Boo."

"You know I knew you were coming, right?" she remarked with a smirk on her face, but leaned back into his embrace anyway.

"Yes, I know. Ninja skills."

"And don't you dare forget it. I have a gun," she joked, turning around in his arms to wind her own arms around his neck and look up at him.

He closed the distance between them, meeting her lips with his own. Although they've only kissed three times—one being an undercover kiss—it was rather natural for them both. It was a chaste kiss, or at least it started out that way; it became heated as she traced his bottom lip with her own tongue, tasting him and allowing his own tongue entrance into her mouth. His hands worked their way up to her hair, a mixture of rough and passionate with gentle and tender touches. Hers traveled down to grip his backside, not too subtly copping a feel. Ha! He knew she was an ass girl. Goosebumps erupted wherever he touched, and she was tingling head to toe with desire when she remembered where she was and what she was doing before this man walked over and frankly kissed her brain cells out of her.

"Cas—Castle. Bacon. Burning. Stove. Turn off," she murmured through open-mouthed kisses. He worked his way to her jaw, planting blazing kisses down to her neck, memorizing the spots that made her shutter. Her words got lost in the passion and were seemingly forgotten by both as he continued his frenzy on her neck, collarbone, and mouth.

"Rick," she practically whimpered, obvious resentment for having to stop him from the magic he was doing to her body with his mouth and hands.

Reluctantly, he stopped, but didn't let go of her. She put both of her hands on either side of his face, her thumbs rubbing small circles on his cheeks similar to those he was tracing on her back with his own hand. Leaning in once more, she closed her eyes and placed the chaste kiss that was supposed to occur before their little impromptu make out session onto his lips.

At that, they both stepped away and she promptly shut off the heat on the stovetop, lifting the only slightly charred bacon onto a plate with a pair of tongs. Her arm was still a bit shaky as she did so from what just happened, and she smiled to herself. Castle gave her a questioning look, wondering what she found funny, but she just shook her head at him to dismiss it.

"So," Kate began as they sat down to eat their breakfasts, "what's on the agenda today? And please say it does not involve getting stuck in another winter storm," she teased.

"Oh, come on. You know that wasn't part of the plan," he countered playfully. "I'm creative, not a weather God. But really, I'm not sure what we're doing today. The storm kinda threw me off my game."

"Mmmhm, blame the storm," she teased, taking another bite of her broccoli and cheddar omelet.

He scoffed, but doesn't say anything in return, instead filling his mouth with a bite of his own omelet.

"Has the snow finally stopped?" she asked, "I realized I haven't really looked out the window yet this morning."

"And you call yourself a detective," he teased.

She gave him a 'Beckett glare' and took a sip of her coffee in the porcelain cylinder that warmed her fingers and palms.

"Yep; earlier this morning. We have a good two feet out there now," he continued, peering out towards the closest window. "Seems to be some snow drifts though. Can barely see out the window."

"If you have already forgotten, this was my time to not be a detective. Wasn't that why we're out here?"

"True. Ooh, I have an idea of what we can do today," he exclaimed with a wide-eyed, childlike look on his face.

Beckett raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Alright. Let me get dressed. Where are we going? Or are we even leaving the house?" she inquired as she brought her plate to the sink and began to rinse the dishes.

"Eh, dress warmly, but you don't have to bring much at all."

She met him downstairs twenty minutes later after they had cleaned up from breakfast. Today, she had chosen a navy blue turtleneck knitted sweater paired with a pair of dark jeans. Rather being safe than sorry, she added an extra layer of long underwear underneath her jeans.

They layered up with coats, scarves, gloves, and hats to keep them nice and toasty, and headed out the door.

"Castle, I'm not going to lie. I'm nervous being out here, especially from yesterday's incident. Don't know how much time I can spend out here today, at least far away from a place we can seek shelter if needed."

He nodded and his eyes crinkled as he gave her a knowing grin.

"I know. Me neither, actually. But we're not going anywhere. We're staying ten feet from the house."

"Wait, what?" Kate's eyebrows furrowed, attempting to figure out what they had in store.

"We're making snow sculptures!"

She gave a hardy laugh and clapped her hands together, making a muted 'thump' noise due to her gloves.

"Okay. This should be interesting. Let's do it. Want to make one together first?"

"Sure. What're we going for? A walrus? A dragon? Ooh! We could make a castle, because of my name! Maybe we could make it a Harry Potter themed castle Get it? Castle—"

"How about we start with the basic, three-balled snowman?"

"What kind of snowman has three testicles?" he began.

"CASTLE. Focus."

"Right. Fine. Ordinary three-balled snowman, coming up."

They began to roll the snow, packing some down and building around it to get the momentum going. Both were pink-cheeked and laughing, throwing small snowballs at each other and ducking out of the way of their impending opponent.

Once the third, smallest ball, which formed its head, was made, they placed it on top and stood back to admire their handiwork.

"It needs something," Castle contemplated.

Kate wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or more thinking out loud to himself. Either way, she went to the driveway and dug down to come back to him carrying a handful of grey pebble-like stones.

She placed them in an upward-curved line to form a nice, smiling mouth. Then, using the slightly larger stones placed them evenly down the centre of the snowman's body, making buttons.

Now having an idea, Castle ran into the house, holding one finger up at her to stay there. So she stood, trying to find some twigs for arms.

When he came back, he admired his detective, looking at the snowman with an obviously critical eye, with one arm across her stomach, her hand resting on her opposite side and her other hand tracing her lips in concentration. Her brows furrowed in concentration, and her hair draped off her shoulder in waves with speckles of white from the snow working their way in with the chestnut of the strands. The hat covered some of her head, but her pink cheeks still showed, and the puff of visible air her mouth made from the frosty air was too much for him. He stood there in his tracks, grinning like a fool, no doubt, and thinking of how lucky he was.

But Beckett soon spotted him, gave him a questioning look, and headed over to where he was.

"What's so fascinating?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"So, what did you go into the house for?"

"Ooh! I grabbed some items to make him/her look more complete."

He showed her the red scarf and hat he had brought, along with the carrot and sunglasses in the other hand.

"Frosty going to the beach?" Beckett pointed to the sunglasses with a chuckle.

"Hey, you never know. They might want to work on their tan!"

"Okay, Castle," she said with a light eye roll and a smirk.

She grabbed the scarf and wound it around the plump snowperson's "neck". As she was putting the hat on its head, she asked, "So, what gender should our little snowchild be? Girl or boy?"

Rick spun her around and placed his lips on hers faster than it took her to register what was happening. For a woman with ninja skills, she was definitely surprised he was capable of doing that, but she didn't fight it. On the contrary, she enjoyed the feeling of his agile mouth on hers; his tongue drawing passionate trails mixing with her own. It quickly became heated, and she could feel her cheeks start to flush for a completely different reason than the weather. His arms pulled her flush to him, her gloved hands tugged gently in his hair. She took the carrot that was placed on their snowchild's head and stuck it between the second and third balls, evidently where the groin area would be, never breaking the kiss.

When he saw when she was doing, he laughed. "Guess I know which gender you want him to be."

Kate began making her way down along the crease of his jaw line with her mouth, only responding with an answering, "Mmmm".

She continued her exploration on his neck, doing the same thing he did to her earlier: finding the spots that make his breath catch in his chest, make him get goosebumps, and make his pulse thud in his ears.

They both became preoccupied in each other, and Kate ended up getting a bit enthusiastic when he found that spot on her neck that made her gasp. She leapt into another kiss and they began to fall off balance. Neither could right themselves, and they fell for the second time in two days. This time, however, Kate was the one that fell on him, and they began to laugh and cackle and giggle as they realized what had just happened.

They lay there, Kate hovering over him, gazing at him, and bending down to kiss him again. Her hair tickled his cheek as she leaned towards him, and her smile lit up her face. This time, it wasn't as much of a rush; she brushed her mouth against his, soft and supple and giving. It was a dance with their tongues, not fighting for dominance nor an exploration, but a vivid appreciation of each other and what they did to one another with merely their lips and tongue.

It was well over five minutes of their 'exploration' before Rick realized he was lying in cold, wet snow. Most of his mind didn't even notice; he was too entranced with the beauty spread atop him, making blood rush to body parts he hadn't had—exercised—with a woman in a while. But once he did notice, the coldness started to seep into him and he had to do something, so he sat up a little.

"As much as I'm really, thoroughly enjoying this, the snow kind of soaked through my pants and I am freezing."

Kate went into a kneeling position and stood up, offering him a hand.

"I know just a way to warm you up, writer man."

Her voice was almost a purr, and she gazed at him under her long eyelashes, pupils prominent with desire, lust and sheer love. He raised his eyebrows, and felt a jolt below the belt.

They went into the house, hand-in hand, and stripped the wet layers off each other before throwing them in the dryer.

"So, detective, what do you have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I left you guys with a slight cliffhanger. I'll let you know if I have a rating change, but if I do, I'll just post the...er...graphic chapter on livejournal or something and give you the option of skipping it.
> 
> Have a fabulous week, and remember:
> 
> SUBSCRIPTIONS are amazing.
> 
> REVIEWS make my job easier and puts a smile on my face!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So, I told you I'd get this chapter out quick, and so I deliver you Chapter 13!
> 
> It's a short one, but I think it gets straight to the point. I didn't rating change yet... Still deciding.
> 
> Hope you guys have a fabulous day/night!
> 
> Oh, and a shoutout to basically my co-writer for this chapter, Kimmiesjoy. She helped me..er, kink it up and sound more believable. So thankya girlie!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.

"Jeez, you're flexible," Castle moaned as his hands made his way around her.

"Yoga."

"Thank goodness for yoga then. Makes my job so much easier."

"Makes my job easier," Kate huffed.

Her hair was falling in her face from her strange position, so she puffed air out of her mouth to attempt to move it.

"Agh, your hair is tickling me," he giggled at the sensation on his leg.

"I know, I should have put it back before we started doing this."

"No going back now."

"Oh, don't you dare move now," she almost growled.

"Do I sense some hostility from the detective?"

"I can't do this without you…Well, yes I can, but it's not nearly as fun by myself."

"My shoulder is getting tired."

She moved her right leg up towards his hips a bit more, tilting her pelvis and brushing her thigh against his calf. His eyes darted to follow the movement of her rippling muscles; oh how he appreciated how fit she was. Her hips fit perfectly between him, causing just enough friction to get the deed done well.

"Can you shift a teensy bit to the right? There we go. Much better," Castle panted.

Her body quivered as she felt him, strong and hard yet soft against her, trying to keep her breathing steady but having a difficult time due to the circumstances. He was basically holding her body up with his own, being gentle; too gentle, she thought. So she leaned into him a bit more, giving him more to work with and easing her body into the crevices of his own.

"You're good at this, you know."

"Lots of practice."

"I bet," she chided.

"You're pretty amazing at it, too. Not that I'm the least bit surprised. With those long legs and gracefulness while chasing after strangers?"

She laughed.

"Less talking, more twisting."

Her left leg lifted over his shoulder as he supported more of her.

As he moved his hand over her back, he dragged his fingers tantalizingly slow across her ass, leaving her arching her back, before dropping his hand on the other side of her waist. Goose bumps erupted where the trail of his fingers went. Oh, what this man could do to her perfect body with movements slow and steady all around her. It reminded her of a lion hunting, crouched low with its muscles coiled, maintaining a snail's pace to ultimately reach a satisfying goal. Her head swarmed as she tried to get her composure back, her cheeks turning crimson red.

"Wrong spot, Kate."

"Ah. I'm working on it!"

"We shouldn't have done this on the floor. The bed would have been much comfier."

"Or at least a carpet. I mean, this gets really hard on the knees after a while."

"True."

"But then again, I really don't want more rug burns. I swear, I've gotten scars on my knees from this in the past."

"My offer still stands to rub lotion on you, detective," he remarked with a naughty grin.

"You know what? I might just take you up on that. Next time."

"There'll be a next time then?" his eyes lit up with anticipation and excitement.

"If you're good this round, most definitely."

Their faces were inches from the other, and their eyes locked; his blue on her hazel, sending tingles down her spine and heat down to her core. They gazed, mesmerized by each other's presence, unaware of anything around them and forgetting about how their bodies were intertwined with one another. Of course, he couldn't help but place a kiss on her collarbone. He relished in the sweet yet tangy taste of her dampened skin there, swirling on that spot for longer than intended. Her pulse picked up, and he could feel the rhythmic thudding against his lips, but he was just enjoying the perfect mix of the juice of her exertion and her own personal scent surrounding him. When he finally released her from the suction of his mouth, he nipped at her, causing her to sigh satisfyingly.

Her breath washed out onto his face in one whoosh, causing him to almost lose his cool, and make this end way too quickly. Was everything about this woman enticing?

Her leg slid under his body, with her knee resting right near his heated groin.

"You know, I am going to last longer than you," Castle challenged.

"Oh, you wish. I've practiced for this kind of thing for years now," Kate countered, continuing her fluid body movements.

"Not since the college days though," she continued. "My roommate and I used to practice actually."

"You practiced with your roommate?" he asked in disbelief.

"It was pretty popular actually. We weren't the typical college students, I guess."

"Oh God. Alexis. She better not be doing this."

"Relax, Rick. Don't think about Alexis right now," she purred into his ear, taking his lobe into her mouth and swirling her tongue. He stiffened at the sudden sensation before his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth fell open a tad.

A small drip of sweat fell from Rick's chest onto Kate's due to the physical exertion they were both putting forth.

"Fine, but it's easier for girls to last longer. They're built for these types of positions," Rick stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Breaths turned into pants as their bodies made it difficult for Kate to reply right away with a snide remark or some form of witty retort.

"Okay," she began once she gained her composure, "want to be on top? Switch with me."

"No, that'll make me completely lose it," he groaned as his brow furrowed in concentration and his hair clumped from the sweat now forming on his forehead. His neck hurt from the position, but it was worth the strain due to the magnificent view that graced his eyes.

"Well, you have to do something, Rick. It's your turn."

"I know, I know."

"Right hand on yellow, Castle."

"I know!"

"Do it now, or you lose out of default."

"Ack!" he cried as he attempted to swiftly move his right arm over her body only to topple over on top of her.

"Who's idea was it to play this stupid game anyways again?" Castle complained, rubbing his elbow and cringing as he sat up.

"Yours. I suggested playing a game, and you pulled out Twister, remember? Said Alexis loved this game when she was younger and you two used to have competitions at home?"

"Oh. Right." He replied sheepishly, peeling himself off the mat. "See, I thought when you suggested an activity to warm up, it didn't involve pulling muscles. Well, I take that back. There could be some definite muscle soreness in the activity I'm thinking of, " he cackled slyly.

She shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Castle. No where did I misguide you to believe I was taking you to bed."

It was obvious she was attempting to hide a smile and pasted an innocent look on her face.

"Uh huh. Tease." He accused of the detective.

"Oh, you complaining?" she asked in a challenging tone with her eyebrows raised.

"Nope, never" he concluded after a split second.

He'd much rather have the flirty, teasing Kate to the disconnected, shy, and unwilling woman that peaks to the surface at odd and unexpected times.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing by the fire with books they found interesting in the library. At one point, Rick started reading the romantic and sometimes downright dirty lines to Kate, causing her cheeks to plush as she leaned back into him and looked along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahaha. I'm guessing it wasn't what you expected. Please don't hate me. I promise, the real stuff WILL get there eventually, but once this idea was in my mind, I couldn't shake it off!
> 
> Please review! I love hearing your opinions!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this. Last week was full of tests and then I was off to Los Angeles for the weekend to see CASTLE PALEYFEST!
> 
> I got to ask a question to Staaanaaaaa :) :) I was scared shitless but I was actually called on. I was the girl in the Castle shirt who first said that all fangirls wanted to know when they'd 'go for it man, make out and make babies' and yes I'm quoting Stana, and then went into asking about fears.
> 
> I tried to meet her, but so many people swarmed, so it wasn't possible. That, I'm definitely disappointed in, but hopefully I'll be able to meet her someday. I look up to that woman more than I can even say.
> 
> I can tell you that the new epi next week is hilarious and totally worth the wait.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.

He bent forward to lean his chin on her right shoulder, and brushed the perfect chestnut hair that was obstructing her ear out of the way. She shivered slightly at the feel of his fingers grazing the delicate skin of her neck before she leaned back into it a bit more.  
His mouth went toward her ear; she could practically feel him smiling, and was about to ask him what he was doing when she felt and heard his warm breath radiating down her slender neck and ear.  
"Her mouth opens under mine and she lies back, drawing me down onto the bed with her. Her arms twine around my neck and she sighs against my mouth. My skin feels pricklingly hot." He whispered tauntingly to her and kissed the spot in the groove of her neck and shoulder that he learned drove her crazy.  
Kate let out a breathy hum of appreciation as he read aloud the passage from the novel in one of his hands.  
"Never thought of you as a Holly Black kind of guy, Castle," Kate commented once she regained composure.  
He looked at the novel in his hands. Its blue hardcover shell had no identification of the title or the author because he took the sleeve off earlier.  
"You know of Holly Black? I'm surprised; she isn't too well known of an author. But yes, there are many layers to the Castle onion as well."  
She rolled her eyes and turned around in his arms so that she was sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms wound around his neck. Patterns from the fire danced on her back, providing just the right amount of heat to keep her content.  
"Nuh-uh, Castle. I'm the onion. You can be…" she paused for a second, deliberately tapped a finger to her lips to insinuate hard thinking was underway and finished, "ooh! I know. You can be a Clementine."  
"A Clementine?" he raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, "That's the best you've got?"  
"Sure. It describes you. Tart and fragile," she laughed, a beautiful twinkling sound that he had memorized.  
"Ouch, detective. That hurts," he replied in a mock upset tone, all the while grasping at his heart as if some unseen force had stabbed him.  
"Which essentially proves my point: fragile."  
Her smile was evil but there was something so seductive and irresistible about it that he couldn't help but close the small distance between them.  
His thumb brushed against the slope of delicate skin of her flushed cheek as she closed the lids of her eyes as they rolled back in her head. Her lips parted slightly, and he took that as invitation to take her mouth with his own. It was slow and sensual, something they were just getting used to appreciating. Not everything had to be fast and furious; neither were going anywhere and they had the time in the world to practice. His hand found its way to the small of her back, where the small swell of her hips met the curve of her spine. The fabric of her shirt rode up easily and she felt his palm graze the skin there, which left a trail of glorious tingles in its path.  
The hand that was not occupied with the soft skin of her back cradled the nape of her neck, gently keeping her in place. But she wasn't going anywhere.  
Her tongue danced with his in a way that made his body feel like jelly. Well, in most places; there were a couple of parts in his body that were responding in a different manner. It wasn't just the physical though, when he sat and touched her, finally able to admit how he was feeling, it was the sheer rush of terror and joy that she brought him.  
She was gorgeous, he could get lost in her absolute beauty that could only be compared to a goddess. Her eyes were liquid pools of caramel brown hazel that did more than see; they told stories if one was lucky enough to peer into them. Flecks of different colors were found in them, and he had them memorized like the back of his own hand. The chestnut strands of her hair were always organized in a way that made others envious, and it seemed to be impossible for this woman's hair to look imperfect. He couldn't help but stare at her lips, which were plump but not overly so, always so enticing on their own but when they separated as a smile graced her...Now, that was something everyone had to see. Her smile lit up her face, exposing her teeth and allowing the light to enter her eyes. This woman was all legs; they seemed to go on for miles upon glorious miles. Despite her slim body and high cheekbones, there was nothing harsh about her appearance; quite the opposite actually. She was all soft planes under his hands, smooth skin to skimmer over. Many would believe her thinness would mean she was weak, but Castle and anyone who knew her would say differently. He knew this woman could easily take him down, and was stronger than she looked, both physically and mentally.  
However, her appearance wasn't what drew him in and kept him coming back for more, it was the way her mind worked, the fact that she never attempted to be like so many women he had seen throughout his career.  
It's Kate's imperfection that kept him coming back, her flaws and her intricacies that he loved.  
Her own hands that had been wound around his neck worked their way up into his hair, grasping and releasing, scratching and soothing as they went. Sweat began to form on her from both the constant blaze of the fire and the heat of the situation, but neither seemed to notice. Both were a bit too preoccupied with each other to pay attention to much of anything at this point.  
Once they had to come up for air, they separated only inches and their breaths mixed with the other's. Well, they came out more like pants at this point, chests rising and falling in a bit of a frenzied state.  
The house was silent other than the inhales, exhales, and soothing crackles of the forgotten fire. Of course, due to the roaring pulse in their ears and thudding of their hears in their chests seemed to block out much of the peaceful quiet.  
"Well, as much fun as this activity is," Kate cupped him below as he jumped from the jolt of sensation and a sly grin spread across her lips, "I think we should plan something for tomorrow. What else is there to do around here?"  
"I, personally, wouldn't mind doing this the whole time. It would definitely keep us warm..."  
"Castle."  
"Fine. Ooh, we can go skiing or snowboarding? There's a lodge next door we can go to a few nice meals at if you're interested."  
"I haven't done any snow sports since I was six or seven," Kate commented hesitantly, biting her bottom lip and glancing down at her fingers.  
"Well, we could always go bungee jumping! I've always wanted to do that, and I think I've read about a place..."  
"Ha! You, bungee jumping. That's an image. I think I'll stick with the snow sports. But only if you promise to not make a big deal out of it."  
His eyes lit up with excitement and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, glanced at her one last time before hastily dialing with one hand, the other arm still making lazy circles on her back.  
"Hello, yes this is Richard Castle. Yes! Oh, it was my pleasure. Jack said to call if I needed a reservation. Do you have anything available tomorrow night for two at Gabriel's? Perfect. Thanks so much! Yep, see you tomorrow night!"  
Once he hung up the call, he looked down to see a puzzled expression on Kate's features, with an eyebrow raised out of suspicion.  
"Richard Castle. What did you do to get such priority treatment? And if you say you signed someone's breasts..."  
She shook her head dramatically and moved to unwind her legs from his lap.  
"Ha! No. We gave money there when Alexis was younger. That was where she learned to ski." He held onto her as she moved, clearly not letting her go that easily.  
"Oh. Well, that's nice."  
Her half-assed threat to leave his lap was quickly forgotten as she moved back to where she was while he tightened his grasp on her waist.  
"You'll love it there. And I think her instructor still works on the slopes. Her name was Eugina and she was the best."  
"Eugina, huh? You still not good enough to teach me, Castle?"  
"I'll teach you if you want me to."  
She thought about it for a second.  
"You know what? I'll reserve my judgment until I see you out on the slopes."  
"Your confidence in my abilities is heartwarming, detective."  
"Must I remind you of the surfing incident in California?"  
"Okay, that is unfair. I didn't know that it was that much different than paddle-boarding."  
"You almost fell on some kid's head."  
"Almost! I avoided him-barely, but I still avoided him. And I got the swing of it in the end."  
A snort of amusement escaped her lips as she nodded her head slightly.  
"Alright, Castle. Whatever you say. I'll just wait until tomorrow."  
"You do that, Beckett. You'll be so impressed by my abilities. Just wait and see."

They headed upstairs at ten, and neither pretended to attempt to sleep separately. The lesson was learned the difficult way the nights before.  
"Your room or mine?" Kate asked sleepily, her arm snaking around his torso and his around her shoulders.  
"Either's fine with me."  
"Alright. Let's do mine tonight then. We can switch off if you want."  
"Kate, the only thing that matters to me is that you're next to me in a bed."  
She looked at him through her eyelashes seductively.  
"Only next to?" Her voice was like honey, and he was about to grab her for another mind-numbing kiss when she snuck out of his arms and into the bathroom.  
"Be out in five!" she shouted through the closed door, overly cheery and full of pride from her zing.  
Damn, the woman was good. He shook his head, both out of amazement and to clear it from the absolute dirty images dancing in his mind about the woman freshening up.

By the time he had gotten changed into a clean white t-shirt and boxers, she was out of the bathroom dressed in her own night clothes and her hair in a messy (yet still incredibly sexy) bun near the crown of her head. The small amount of make-up she used that day was scrubbed off her face, and she was more beautiful than ever, in his opinion. Of course, this woman could have dirt splayed across her face and be dressed in a brown sack and she would still be flawless. It was something he was still getting used to, even after knowing her and working by her side for these years.  
He had already brushed his teeth in his own bathroom, so he headed over to what they had non-verbally decided was his side of the bed. Luckily, it seemed that Rick already slept on the right and Kate slept on the left, so there was not even a discussion as to who has to compromise. It was just another aspect of their relationship that seemed to click so easily with them.  
Once the alarm was set and they were both settled, he clicked off the light located on the table next to him. He inched closer to her and opened his arms, inviting her into his protection.  
She usually doesn't like to cuddle or snuggle, especially with no sex to precede it, but there was something different with this man. It wasn't a question when she was in his arms about wanting more. He knew she wasn't ready for that step yet, and he wasn't pushing it. It was comfort and nothing else. Interestingly enough, he seemed to be comforted by holding her as much as she was with her body cocooned in his. Her head nestled half on her pillow and half on his chest, with her nose breathing his natural scent in through her nostrils before settling fully into his hold.  
She used her feet to separate his legs and thread her own through, leaving no limb untouched by him.  
As soon as she was satisfied with her closeness, she relaxed and let out a small sigh of contentment. He did the same after pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead and fell back onto the pillows. For the third time in three nights, sleep came easily to them both, and they were both in dream land quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like this chapter. It's short but to the point. I know she doesn't like shout-outs, but Kimmie did help me edit this one. So deal with it, you shiny little pain-free smut queen.
> 
> Please review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. I truly hope you like it! Still learning about the whole smut thing, so bear with me haha. I'm on spring break this week, so I'm basically sitting at home talking to my internet friends and writing. Woo!
> 
> Warning: this chap is a bit...er...naughtier than my most. Not changing the rating quite yet, but if I do finally write about the 'deed', I'll be sure to send a message out. But it DOES mention some adult content, so readers be aware.
> 
> And a silent shout-out to my smut queen who helps me when I have zero motivation or confidence. Yes, you know who you are. I mean it. You kinda rock my mismatched socks off, doodazoid.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!  
The alarm continued to sound on Castle's side of the bed and through groggy eyes and a half-open mouth, he slammed on the object to make it snooze.

"C'mon, Castle. Up and at 'em" Kate chuckled as she rolled over and raked some fingers affectionately through his bedhead.

She could hear a groan muffled from the covers as she hopped off the springy mattress. Boy, she could get used to sleeping on one of those. It felt like she was sleeping on some glorious memory foam cloud of sorts.

"No no. Come back to bed," he complained in a haze, not even opening his eyes but holding out his arms for her. Too bad she was all the way across the room, digging in drawers full of clothes for something appropriate for their adventures planned today.

"Up. Now," she made a motion with her finger to further prove her point.

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, suddenly sitting up straight in the bed.

"Well. I can get up if you really want," he purred.

"I really, really want you to," she began to slink towards the bed, crawling on all fours up his body that was covered by the pale lilac comforter.

A piece of her honey-colored hair fell from behind her ear, grazing his chest and blocking part of her face. Castle's jaw dropped a bit, obviously not expecting such a reaction from the detective.

Wow, this woman was full of surprises, wasn't she? Heck, his body couldn't argue with her, and began to act on its own accord.

"Kate," he murmured as she continued to straddle him right above the waist.

Her hands grasped the collar of his white shirt, scrunching the cotton fabric within her fingers, and tugged him slightly towards her mouth. Just as their lips were about to touch, he felt a whoosh of air in front of him, startling him even more as he felt himself being jolted forward. That sneaky little tease of a ninja. Cackling was heard farther away in his right ear.

"Too easy," she giggled as she continued to pick out clothes for the day. She decided on a plain white long sleeved top paired with dark denim jeans. Nothing fancy, but she didn't have to be rather dressy on the slopes, did she?

Seeing that Castle was sitting up in the bed staring after her with that slightly stunned expression still on his face, she crossed the room and went toward his side of the bed. Her long legs got her there in seemingly no time, and as she stepped in front of him, a goofy grin replaced the look of awe on the writer's face.

"You tease," he smiled up at her as she placed both of her delicate hands on his shoulders.

"Not always," she whispered.

She leant down and brushed her lips against his, slowly and sensually pulling the smooth skin of her open mouth over his and inviting him in. Kate shuffled closer to him, attempting to make the awkward position of their bodies work as she folded her torso over his and climbed onto wrapping her goddess-like legs around him. Her hands kneaded his scalp, sending shivers down his spine in a way that he didn't even know could happen.

He grabbed her waist, the small indents of her pelvis making the perfect spots for his thumbs to rub circles, laughing softly into her mouth as he heard her giggle and squeal in some sort of feeble attempt of a protest. Once she was on the bed, he rolled her under him, pinning her against the plush mattress and deepening the kiss in one swift motion. Limbs intertwined and hair knotted with fingers as he put the slightest pressure on her pelvis in just the right spot.

A whimper escaped her lips, but was muffled from Rick's own mouth, hot and urgent on hers. Through the fabric between them, Kate could feel his arousal, smiling into the kiss completely enjoying her power over his body, then Castle moved and it felt like fire on fire.

The friction of his hard firm body rocking slowly against hers, pressing down over her and into the mattress was powerful and hot.

All she could think was too much clothing.

She reached down between their bodies as he trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on spots here and there that made her toes curl and goosebumps erupt under his talented mouth.

He felt her hand graze down lower on his abdomen, finger caressing his hips and moving south as her tongue danced urgently with his, and he let out a sound that could only be described as animistic. Muscles moving together, finding spots on each other both accidentally and by exploration of the levels of pleasure they could seek to send the other to soar over the edge.

It wouldn't take much for Kate to reach down again and remove the barrier of clothing between their two bodies, something she was seriously considering as Castle growled deeply into her ear, his hot breath a whoosh down her neck. His teeth suddenly sharp on her neck, rubbing back and forth in time to the now rhythmic movement of her hips as she pulled him closer still, holding him in place with her heels at his calf muscles and wanting so badly for him to be inside her at this moment.

"Rick," she moaned as she felt one of his hands that was holding his body weight off of her small frame up her top, feeling the grooves of her ribcage under her skin of silk. As his hand reached higher, this thumb running the length of her bra, he felt and heard her breath catch, a slight rumble in her throat, a sound he wanted to commit to memory. Just as she was about to dip her hand underneath his boxers and grasp him for herself, he moved unexpectedly, rolling off of her in lightning speed. Before she knew what was happening, she looked up from where she lay splayed across the bed towards where he was now standing, facing her.

His hands sat on his hips, with his arousal obvious, an impressed expression on his face as his eyes traced over her body. He took in her ragged breathing, her nostrils flared slightly in order to retrieve more air into her lungs. Strands of hair hung around her face in a frazzled manner, frizz showing from where her head met the pillows with the friction from their bodies.

Her lips were swollen and pinker than usual from his own mouth, separated slightly to show her pearl white bottom row of teeth. Something in her eyes was different than he had ever seen; there was confusion, but more importantly a sense of contentedness, rightness, and love for him, like something was physically pulling him towards her. It took his breath away, seeing her staring back at him for a few seconds before she raised her eyebrows slightly and moved to get up.

"Oh, so I'm the tease?" she practically smoldered at him.

He simply shrugged, the fabric of his white t-shirt crinkling over his shoulders and his mouth tugging down a bit, giving his best puppy-dog face.

"I will get you back for that, Mister Castle," she stood, righting her shirt and running a hand through her hair.

"If it involves more of that, please feel free to get me back anytime you want, detective."

"Yeah, well. Might I remind you that I've been told I have a talent with ice cubes. If you're lucky, I might just demonstrate. It might even help get over this coldness issue we've been having."

With that, she looked over her shoulder, raised an eyebrow, flashed him a sexy smile, and sashayed into the bathroom, making sure to exaggerate every step for emphasis. He watched her retreat, concentrating on the swing of her hips, the straight line of her chiseled shoulders rebounding the movement below just so, as her arms sway at her side. Oh, this woman will most certainly be the death of him. It will be a glorious, glorious death, though.

Once the door shut, he turned slowly, rubbing his left palm over his face a few times to get his mind away from the dirty thoughts he was conjuring up about ice cubes and Kate. It was amazing what she could do just by walking away from him. Guess his plan to leave her hot and bothered had backfired a bit, as he seemed to be the only one affected. So he went to his own room to change into appropriate attire and to take a shower.

Little did he know that Kate was behind the closed door, leaning against the vanity, attempting to gather her own composure. She didn't know a man could make her as flustered as she felt currently, but Castle surely proved her wrong about that! As she washed her face, she attempted to push the ideas out of her mind about what she would like to do to that man without any clothes on.

Deciding to go light on the makeup today, she applied a bit of mascara and some liquid eyeliner, leaving her eyeshadow and foundation in her kit. Her hair, despite some fly-aways, wasn't unmanageable, and she rearranged it until she was satisfied without any heat therapy or clips.

They met downstairs about ten minutes later, both styling more sporty looks than they usually do. Since they were already running late, they decided to grab some fruit and pastries that the food staff graciously stored for them at the beginning of the trip.

Clad in winter coats, boots, and everything they would need to go skiing and snowboarding, minus the boards and helmets, they were out the door and trekking to the car.

Despite not having a big storm last night, it still snowed an extra inch by morning, but they could still see the indents of where they fell from their impromptu make-out session yesterday.

Their snow-person still sat with the carrot in a very suggestive manor at the groin and the coal smile seemed even more joyous. Kate looked back and barked a laugh at their masterpiece, a true symbol of what they seemed to be accomplishing on this trip.

They drove the two minutes up the road into the parking lot of the resort where they entered a small building separate from the lodge. There, they saw the supplies of various different snow sports, from sleds to snowboards and skis. A desk sat in the center of the room with a blonde woman with frizzy hair and glasses behind it.

"Hello, I'm Margaret. Welcome to Hidden Slopes Resort. Do you have an appointment today, or are you interested in a tour?"

"Hi, Margaret. Yes, we do have an appointment. It's under Rogers."

Kate eyed Rick suspiciously, wondering when he had made the appointment and why he used his original last name.

The woman, probably in her early twenties, looked on the list on the computer, clicked a few times, and smiled up at them.

"Ah, yes. Here we are. Welcome, Alexander and Kate. Is this your first time here?"

"No, I've been here a few times, but this is Kate's first time," he bumped shoulders with Kate, who had been looking around at the different equipment and wondering what she had gotten herself into. She was an athlete; no one could deny that. But she didn't know how she would notmake a fool out of herself today.

"Alrighty then. We'll have you both fitted for gear and get you out on the mountain in no time! Would you prefer to stick with your wife on the beginner slopes or would you two like to separate into your own levels?"

They both looked at each other, Rick with an amusing grin plastered on his face, and Kate's between terror and confusion.

"Oh, we're not-" Kate began to correct her, but relaxed and decided to leave it. They were on vacation anyways, and it's not like she can deny her feelings for him any longer, nor did she want to.

"We don't have to be together," she told the girl, looking at him again, and touching the crook of his arm with her hand. "You go ahead and have fun on the slopes, Honey. I'll take my lessons and meet you there in no time," she said with a reassuring grin.

Inside, she secretly just didn't want Castle to see her possibly fall or fail somehow. She had been the better one at most activities they've participated in before, minus a special naughty few that she couldn't think of at the moment unless she wanted to drag him into the closest corner and take him right then and there. So instead of him standing there and watching her learn with an old lady who taught his daughter years before, why shouldn't he have some fun too?

He looked at her, glancing into her eyes to see if she was serious or not. Seeing she definitely was, he turned fully towards her and asked, "Are you sure? I can be there every step of the way if you need me."

To anyone else, this may sound a bit dramatic and overprotective, but she knew it was because he just didn't want her to be overwhelmed with the cold and potentially have a breakdown without him there.

In his mind, she was still incredibly fragile, but what he didn't know was that this trip had solved much more than he thought.

She was feeling better about the cold, partially due to having him around, yes, but also because she was learning that they weren't going anywhere physically or mentally. They had each other before, but now that all secrets were out in the open, she felt more confident about her phobia of the cold.

Maybe it was just him warming her heart.

She smiled and blushed at the cheesy thought, but she couldn't help but think it was kind of accurate.

"Positive. I'll be fine," she nodded, cupping his cheek with one hand, "and you? Will you be alright without me?" she teased lightly, kissing the back of his hand, forgetting about the young stranger in their presence. She wasn't expecting the serious gaze he returned as he glided both hands up and down her arms.

"No, I wouldn't be alright without you," his expression lightened significantly into a slightly goofy grin as he half turned to the woman behind the counter, pretending not to be paying attention to the significant exchange, but obviously intrigued with the strange couple. "But I know Eugina will take excellent care of you, and as long as you promise to let me keep up with you once you're shredding up the sides of the mountain, I don't mind."

A small smile played at the corners of Kate's mouth as she looked at the man standing to her right. She stood on her toes as she wrapped one arm around his neck, tugging him down to meet her halfway. As she looked into his pale blues, she placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, lingering there longer than necessary, though, and whispered softly enough so only he could hear, "I'm not going anywhere, Rick."  
With that, she turned her attention fully to the girl behind the desk, who was then typing in the information necessary.

"Oh, Mr. Rogers. I'm sorry to inform you that Eugina has retired a few years ago. But we have a fantastic instructor named Mark that will take just as fabulous care of you, Kate."

"Oh. Alright," Castle returned, obviously disappointed, "well, I guess I'll just stick with you on the bunny slopes."

"Nonsense, Ca-Alex. Have fun. I'll be fine. I promise," Kate countered, shaking her head.

"Fine. If you're positive. I have my cell on me if you need me," he patted his pocket to make sure it was, indeed, there.

"Well, first thing's first. Let's get you two fitted for gear!" Margaret enthused, obviously a bubbly person as she took them both to find appropriate attire.  
Castle decided to stick what he knew best, skiing, while Kate wanted to try snowboarding. Boots, helmets, gloves, and boards/skis were fitted and they were soon getting ready to part their ways.

Damn, did he look good in sports gear, she thought as she took in the whole package. His helmet and goggles were resting on his head while he clicked his skis in place. The sky blue and navy jacket fitted perfectly, and the small amount of hair she could see under his helmet was just below his brow. She took advantage of the moment alone to cradle his jaw with both of her gloved hands and kissed him on the lips with force that he wasn't expecting.

"Wow. Skiing gear is a turn-on. Good note," he panted as he threw a lustful smile at her. "You know, we could just go home now and-"  
Her hand came up to stop him as she gave him a glare.

"Nuh uh. I'm doing this. I'll be fine. Now you, go. I don't want to tell you again. Have fun and don't kill yourself please."

One last smile over her shoulder as she trekked over to the lessons area with the bunny slopes as he made his way to the ski lift. She was pleasantly surprised with the age variety, and she observed an older instructor whom she assumed was Mark work with someone. He had steel gray hair and was in his sixties; surprisingly reminded her of her father.

"Kate? Kate Rogers?"

She turned around to see a handsome man, probably a year or two younger than herself, calling out to her.

"Yeah, that's me."

He walked over to her, and she took in his full appearance as he pulled his helmet off and tucked it under his arm. His hair was dark brown, cut fairly short but not buzzed, green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the snow, and a body that reminded her of a firefighter. How did he know her name?

"Hey there. I'm Mark."

Oh. This should be a very interesting day, she thought as she shook his hand and looked up at his around six-foot-three stature. And Castle is not going to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope this wasn't too smutty for a T rating. If you think I should change it, definitely let me know.
> 
> Reviews are like spring days with the sun shining and flowers blooming ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope your weeks have been fabulous.
> 
> How did you guys like this week's Castle, A Dance with Death? It def had cute Caskett moments in it. But now I'm all anxious from seeing next week's promo for 47 Seconds! GAH. I am dying over here.
> 
> And not knowing about the renewal is really toying with my emotions.
> 
> Oh, I threw some very obvious Firefly/Serenity references in here. Ten points to anyone who says what ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything from neither Castle nor Firefly, but if I did, I'd renew their asses, damnit!

"So, I hear this is your first time on a snowboard?"

His green eyes shone from the snow and the smile on his face. Perfectly white teeth sparkled between his spread lips like they belong in a magazine.

"Oh-yeah," Kate replied distractedly.

All she could think about was what Castle will think when he comes back from the mountain. The man will not be happy seeing her with a muscular hunk of a man, teaching her how to snowboard. But she was not worried about doing anything inappropriate.

Sure, Mark the instructor was attractive; his features would be enough to make any woman (and some men) melt into a puddle of lust. He simply was not Rick Castle, though, couldn't make her blood boil just from a sheer look.

"Alright then. Let's first get your board on. You're a righty, correct?"

He stepped toward her as she nodded in response and watched as he snapped her boots onto the board. Soon after, he did the same with his board and clapped his gloved hands together with excitement as he stood from his bent position.

"Believe it or not, the first thing we're going to do is learn how to fall correctly, because if you don't know how to fall, you really run the risk for injury even more so than usual."

Kate laughed, "Oh, trust me, I know. I used to skate, so I'm used to practicing falling and landing on my butt a whole lot."

Mark smiled warmly down at her and raised his eyebrows in an impressed fashion.

"That's awesome! You'll be great at this."

After learning the best way to fall, the stance needed to snowboard, and some basic movements, they were on the bunny slopes practicing what she had learned.

"...Good, Kate! Now, look up, and bend your knees a tad bit more, keeping your hips centered over the board."

He stepped in and placed a guiding hand on her hip to show her what he meant, all the while keeping a respectful distance. She began her descent of the small slope, a little wobbly but overall going well for her first time trying. Just as she was picking up speed, she lost her balance and slipped sideways, skimming a little ways before coming to a halt. An embarrassed laugh escaped her lips, but Mark was there in a second, grabbing her hand to boost her up.

"No reason to be embarrassed," he told her, "falling is just part of the learning process. It's like your job. Nobody can expect to make the most income when you're first starting out. What do you do for a living anyways?"

He attempted to make more small talk with Kate, always friendly towards her and so far a very good teacher.

"Oh, uh, I'm actually an NYPD homicide detective," Kate answered distractedly while balancing her weight on the board as she stood.

Brushing off any excess snow that stuck to her backside, she watched as Mark's expression changed from friendly and curious to intrigued and slightly surprised.

"No way. My dad is a homicide detective. Grew up in that world myself; helped him solve a couple mysteries from time to time when I still lived in Manhattan."

"Oh, wow," she exclaimed, the small world of the situation sinking in, "what precinct does your father work for?"

"The ninth."

"I know a few guys over there. Nice bunch of people."

"Yeah, they're great. I loved being a part of that group dynamic and the rush of solving cases. Putting bad guys behind bars is one of the best feelings in the world."

Kate smiled up at him knowingly and nodded her head.

"It's a tough job, but I honestly don't know who I would be without it. My team is like my second family."

"I wanted to become a homicide detective; it was my first career choice growing up, following in my dad's big footsteps. But as I grew older, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the day to day stress of it. Snowboarding has always been a passion of mine, something that calms me down no matter what and I found out I love to teach people the trade. So, here I am, and I absolutely am glad I'm here."

"Well, whenever you're in the city next, come stop by the twelfth and say hello."

"I'd love that," he smiled, looking down at her which she returned. "Well, now that you know a few moves, it's all about practice, practice, practice. Why don't we try some more turns."

Rick hopped off the chair lift with one sweeping motion of his body, landing languidly on the powdery snow. Strangely enough, being in the middle of nowhere on top of a mountain with freezing snow all around him didn't cause him to panic. Instead, he found it relaxing being one of the few out there on a weekday on that particular slope, bringing memories back up to the surface of when he and Alexis used to go to the lodge for a few weekends out of the winter.

Of course his mind kept thinking back to Kate, wondering how she was doing both with her lessons and being in the snow in general. It was difficult for him to not be able watch her to make sure she didn't need him; what if she had a panic attack and he wasn't there for her because he was being selfish and decided to leave her? Logically, he knew that she was a big girl and she could take care of herself. Heck, she has been taking care of herself and her father for years now, but it still pained him to not be able to help if he was needed.

His mind was of course still on Beckett as he slalomed down the hill, but decided it was best to try not to think about it and enjoy himself. After all, this was why there were there, right? To let go, get over their fears and relax?

He began to think of the next Nikki Heat book and what the plot line could be. Due to the recent events, he hasn't really been able to concentrate on his writing, and was getting pretty behind. The last release of his book had gone alright; not the best he's done, but girls were still drooling over him and wanted more of the fictional detective and her man. So, it was his job to provide them with some really good material.

Hmm, maybe he could make the duo find a victim at a ski resort! No, Beckett would never let him live that one down.

Powder surrounded him as he continued down the mountain, using his poles to help him get along, lost in his own mind. He was halfway down when suddenly a rock appeared directly in front of him.

How did he not see that?

He stumbled, skis flailing upwards as he hit the ground hard, catching himself on his left wrist. A searing pain ripped through his arm as he finally stopped sliding, swearing to himself as he realized what just happened. He sat in the snow for a few minutes, holding his wrist and attempting to move it, but no avail. No obvious breaks of the bone but it still was unbearable pain and he could tell the swelling was already beginning to take effect.

His butt was soaked, he was alone on the mountain, and he had no way to get down with this injury. About ten minutes went by before two people arrived and saw what happened.

"Hey, man. You alright? From your tracks in the snow, looks like you took a gnarly tumble."

The man, probably early twenties with a brightly-colored jacket, green snow pants, and a nice snowboard came to a halt swiftly next to him. His face was covered by a helmet and goggles.

"Yeah, I think I might need some help. Mind getting patrol out here for me?"

"Sure, not a problem."

The woman with him also on a snowboard, around the same age as the man, sat down next to him on the slopes, plopping in the snow and snapping her board off her feet.

"I'll stay here. You probably shouldn't be left alone right now. Your wrist is turning all colors of the rainbow," the woman says to the man.

The male snowboarder nodded and set off on his way for help down near the lodge. He obviously knows what he's doing and sped out of view quickly and efficiently.

"So, what's your name?" the woman asked him as she moved her purple goggles off her eyes and onto the top of her helmet.

He could now see she had chocolate brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair and a friendly smile.

"Oh, I'm Ri-Alexander," he corrected when he realized his other identity out here.

She took his good hand in hers and shook gently.

"Well, nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Kaylee. And the man who just left is Simon. We'll take good care of you, don't you worry."

"Thanks. Appreciate it," Castle smiled gently at her, looking over and leaning forward slightly.

What would Kate do when she finds out he was hurt out here in the snow? Would she be okay? He knew that she'll be calm and collected on the outside, but would this set their psychological recovery back? His thoughts were interrupted when Kaylee spoke up.

"So, did you come here alone or with someone else? Do you need to contact someone to get you home?"

"Oh, my wife is here taking a snowboarding lesson."

It surprised him at how easily he said Kate was his wife. It felt natural; it felt right.

Her attention was immediately grasped and she looked over at him, obviously intrigued.

"The instructors are great here. Do you know who she has?"

"Mark something."

Her eyes lit up and she raised her eyebrows in an impressed expression.

"Ooh. Mark. I've never had him, but he's a sweetie, I've heard. All the ladies sort of fawn over him. He is a looker."

Castle's composure was immediately lost as he thought about Kate with some hot guy. He had thought this teacher would be older like Eugina. Kaylee, seeing his shocked face, realized her mistake and began to backtrack in a frenzy.

"I'm sure your wife's not interested in him though. Lessons are a very professional manner around here. She's probably so concentrated on learning how to snowboard that she didn't even notice. Wow, the snow is so bright today... Almost looks shiny. Beautiful."

His mind was still reeling when the patrol got there on a snowmobile to carry him back. Once his wrist was wrapped by a guy named Paul in a bright yellow uniform, he was put on the back of the vehicle and traveled down the mountain to the lodge.

"Your wife has been informed of your accident, Mr. Rogers. She's waiting in the lodge. We can get you an ambulance if you'd like."

Oh, God. Oh no. Kate knew. She knew and was waiting for him.

"No thanks. We have a car. I'll drive to the hospital if needed."

Paul eyed him for a minute and shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're sure. I'll return your gear for you, it's no problem."

"Thank you so much for your help."

After he had said goodbye and thanks to Kaylee and Simon, he made his way to the lobby of the lodge. He saw Kate pacing back and forth in front of the big fireplace that was blazing. She was obviously deep in thought and already changed into her street clothes.

Her thumb and forefinger were between her lips, biting carefully at her cuticles, eyes low to the ground and the vein in her forehead prominent from worry. When she saw him, she dashed over and grabbed the lapels of his coat.

"Rick! Are you alright? Oh my goodness. What happened?"

She gingerly touched his bandaged arm and cupped his cheek in her hand after feeling the swelling and heat through the ace wrap.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. I need painkillers though. This hurts like a bitch. I think it's just a sprain though."

"Do you know how worried you had me? God, Castle. I thought something really serious happened. They just told me you were in an accident and to wait in the lobby."

She playfully smacked him on the chest with the back of her hand. He knew this was her way of dealing with her relief and affection. A breath huffed slowly out of her mouth as her pulse gradually began to creep back down to normal.

"Ouch, detective! Injured man, remember?" he pointed to his wrist in an obviously exaggeratedly pained expression plastered on his face.

"Oh, I can think of some ways to make it up to you later," she taunted, winding her arms around his neck and going up on her toes to place a kiss on his lips.

"Kaaaate," he groaned as she pulled away and grinned slyly at him, a look of love in her eyes.

"So," he began, taking her hand in his as they walked toward the car, "how cute was Mark?"  
He side glanced at her and she caught his timid look. She smiled.

"He was a great teacher. We got along really well, and he was really handsome," she shot him a glance with an eyebrow raised and a smug look on her face.

"Oh? Did he...try anything?" he tried to sound casual, but in his head he was punching the punk in the head for getting close to his wi-girlfriend.

"Mmm," she hummed in appreciation, "he did touch my hips once."

Castle stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. She followed suit and waited for him to continue.

"What? You...You let him touch you?"

"I'm not a nun, Castle. And I also know seven separate self-defense arts. If he did anything inappropriate, he would have been writhing in pain in a second."

The look on Rick's face was skeptical as he looked at Kate.

"So...You liked him?"

There was a hint of hurt in his voice as he waited for Kate to answer. It tugged at her heart strongs and she couldn't string him along any longer.

"Yes. I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night, if that's alright."

"Oh. Um. Wait, what?"

She tried to hide her grin, "I invited him and his boyfriend, Taylor, over for dinner, Castle."

It took him a second to hear what she said; he was fully prepared for her to say she was going with this guy and ditching him.

"Oh. OH."

"Rick. Look at me. Really look at me, okay?" she lifted a finger to his chin to guide his eyes so he had no choice but to see her. "I'm not going anywhere. We," she gestured between the two of them, "are notgoing anywhere. I promise not to run if you promise to never let me if it seems like I'm going to."

His arms wound around her waist as he reached his mouth down to hers. It was more intense and passionate than she had been expecting, and tingles erupted down her spine as his tongue glided along her bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. Of course, she obliged, feeling the smooth skin of his mouth and tasting him all around her. A sound came from the back of his throat; almost animalistic, that he didn't even mean to release. As he tightened his grip around her waist, his attention was suddenly brought back to the reality of his wrist when pain jolted through his arm when he put too much pressure on it.

"Ngaahhhh," he broke the kiss suddenly, clutching his hurt arm.

Her eyes widened when she remembered his injury, and stepped back to leave some space between them again.

"Let's get you back and get some ice on your hand, alright?"

She placed a hand on one of his shoulders as he handed her the keys.

"Oh, hey, what exactly did you mean by making it up to me?" he wagged his eyebrows suggestively as he got into the passenger seat.

Kate looked him him with a mysterious expression on her face.

"Two words. Ice cubes."

Castle was already feeling better as he bounced in the front seat. He needed to get back to their cabin, and now.

"So, is he really gay?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief as she drove out of the driveway towards their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like it?
> 
> PLEASE review. They completely make me happy :D It'll help me get past my post-Castle Monday depression!
> 
> Please?
> 
> I'm not begging, or anything...
> 
> *whispers* please?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all.
> 
> So, I was debating as to whether or not I would change the rating and write the sex, but decided I'll just make the next chapter optional for those who would wish to read it. It should be up tomorrow or so, but for those who don't want to read M content, please skip over the next chapter; you won't be missing anything vital (other than some steamy sex) baha
> 
> Are you guys dying to see 47 Seconds yet?
> 
> I AM!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: disclaimed.

They pulled up outside of the house two minutes later, shut off the engine and stepped back inside into the warmth.

"C'mon. Let's put some ice on that, hmm?" Kate took his good hand and led them toward the kitchen.

He followed willingly, looking after her lovingly as she took care of him. After unwrapping the bandage the lodge nurse had stabilized it with carefully, she gasped when the skin of his wrist came into view.

Rick winced as the air hit it. Despite the injury not being an open wound, the unsettled air still caused him pain.

Blacks, blues, purples, and browns swirled together like a painting on his wrist, and Kate's look of shock certainly told him it was pretty nasty. This woman had seen hundreds of dead bodies, yet she was surprised by this?

For the first time during this trip, she wished Lanie were here to take a look at him. Of course she had basic first-aid training, but this looked more severe than a sprain to her non-doctorate eye, and wasn't sure if the same procedures would still be effective with Rick's wrist.

Yes, she was a homicide detective and was used to much worse, but this hit her in a different fashion. The victims she investigates are already deceased, and most of the time, she didn't know them personally. Their pain and suffering had already, unfortunately, occurred, and she was there to catch the sons of bitches that did that to them. It was her job to seek their justice. But seeing Rick wince made her stomach knot; she hated seeing him in any sort of pain because he was hers and she didn't have to put on a tough cop face for him this time.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, looking up to see her still studying his injury, obviously deep in thought.  
"Aren't I supposed to be asking you that?" she chuckled, forcing herself out of her thoughts and into the moment.

He chuckled with her for a moment, her cold fingertips lightly tracing the patterns of bruising. She was being careful, and it did hurt him a tiny bit, but it seemed like she needed time to process this, so he stood still and allowed her to ghost the pad of her index finger over him. It looked like someone spilled dark paint on-no, inhis arm. Her hands weren't actually too freezing, but compared to the scalding heat of his arm, he was pretty sure a frying pan would feel cool. Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating. But he was allowed, especially with Kate Beckett being his nurse. Who wouldn't want to milk it a little? Especially after he convinced himself that she didn't seem overly psychologically set back from this whole ordeal, despite the fact that it happened out in the snow.

It seemed that she understood accidents happen, no matter where they are or what they're doing. Anything can happen; that was unfortunately one of the first lessons she had to learn at a young age from her mother's death.

"So, nurse Beckett, what's the verdict?" he chided lightly as she examined his arm and began to ice it with a bag of frozen peas that she found in the freezer.

"I-I think I'm going to call Lanie," she told him as she dropped his wrist and reached in her pocket to find her cell phone.

Only two rings until her best friend who happened to be an ME picked up the phone.

"Hey girl. So much for a call every day," Lanie grumbled.

Kate heard a huff on the other line and smiled a little.

"Sorry, Lanie. We've been busy over here. Let's just say the power went out and then yesterday we spent outside."

"Nah, it's alright. I know you've been in bed with Castle since you two got to that mansion," she chided.

"We actually really haven't done...that...yet," Kate glanced over to Rick who was too concentrated with making sure to ice his wrist properly to pay attention to what she was saying to her friend.

"Whaa? Why not, girl? I thought you two finally admitted that you love each other and all that good stuff? You need to just jump his bones now."

"I don't know," Kate sighed lightly as she looked over once more to the handsome writer across the room, "we both want to, but one of us always stops it before it can turn into sex."

Lanie tisk tisked into the receiver.

"You love him. God knows he loves you. Now you need to just let the chips fall where they may. If something does happen tonight, don't let that Kate Beckett famous wall come up and block you two; go for it. And then call me and tell me all of the intimate details!"  
"Lanie..."  
"Don't 'Lanie' me, detective. You know I'm right."

She chuckled. She did know Lanie was right and she really didn't know what was making her so scared to go for it. Maybe it was because it was Rick and she was afraid of messing it up? No, she had already told him she cared for him, and even if she hasn't said the big four letter word, she knew he was aware of it.

"Alright," she decided into the receiver, "I will."

She could hear Lanie squeal on the other line so loud that she held her cell away from the shriek that was blasting from it.

"But," Kate changed the subject with hesitation in her voice, "that's not why I called."

"Uh oh. What's up?"

She thought of how to explain what happened today with minimal confusion or detail.

"We went to the slopes today and Rick fell on his wrist pretty hard. It looks like it could be more than a sprain to me, but he doesn't want to go to the hospital unless it's necessary and I don't know whether or not to treat it the way I know how to or not."

"Hmm, how swollen is it? There aren't any obvious fractures, correct?"

"It's pretty bruised and swollen. He can move it a tiny bit but seems to be in pain. And no, there aren't any bones sticking out if that's what you were getting at."

"Can you send me a picture on your phone? Or skype me. I know writer boy has his laptop with him. He wouldn't leave his baby at the loft for a whole week," the ME chided.

"Writer man," Kate almost automatically corrected, "and actually I don't think he did. Haven't seen it around. I'm a bit surprised as well."

"Oh wow. Well then, send me a picture and I'll let you know what I'd do. But if the swelling doesn't improve at all within the next two days, I'd have him go to the doctor's, no matter what."

"Thanks, Lanie." She went over to Rick and took a shot of his arm as he gave her a confused look and sent it to the ME. "Sending now. Got anything yet?"

Nope, not yet. Oh, wait. Here it is, hold on."

Kate put her cell phone on speaker as Lanie examined the photo.

"Eesh. That's a nasty one, Castle. I'm assuming you can hear me because our girl totally put me on speaker now that the girl talk is over. Am I right?"

A blush crept into Kate's cheeks as Rick's face lit up.

"Yep, you're right. Hi, Lanie," he called as Kate rolled her eyes and put her hand lightly to her lips, one of the cute things she does when she's nervous, Castle observed.

"So I'd do the regular ice, ace bandage, ibuprofen, and keep it raised," Lanie continued in a more formal tone.

"Okay. Thanks, girl," Kate said into the cell phone.

"Not a problem. Call me tomorrow. I want to hear all about it," she said mysteriously.

Kate immediately stiffened as the ME hung up the phone and Rick looked over at her curiously.

"All about what, detective?"

"How should I know?"

"You look like you know what she's talking about."

"Maybe she's talking about how I'm planning on bedding you tonight, mister Castle," Kate purred at him, grabbing him by his lapels and looking at him through sexy hooded eyes.

"Really?" he asked excitedly as his pupils enlarged.

"Nope," Kate leered as she let him go and walked away nonchalantly.

"Evil tease," he muttered.

"You love it," she said, looking back and smiling at him from over her shoulder, her hair draped over one side as she walked into the bathroom.

"I do," he said to himself admirably, staring at the closed door.

"So," Kate leaned back into his chest from the vee of his thighs, "how's your wrist feeling?"

They were sitting in front of the fire again, curled up with a blanket in their loungewear. It seemed to be their favorite spot of the house so far; the library and study were incredibly nice, but it didn't have the fireplace and wasn't nearly as comfortable. So they got in the habit of grabbing a few novels and bringing them downstairs so they would always have something to read.

But right now, Kate was the only one reading; Castle was content sitting there with Kate and reading along with her, whispering romantic lines in her ear. Somehow, he always knew exactly where she was in the story, something she didn't know exactly how he did.

"Much better. I think the anti-inflammatory helped," he nuzzled the groove under her ear with his nose. "Or it could be the hot nurse taking care of me."

She could feel him grin against the delicate skin of her neck and kissed her there. It was a simple gesture, no intent or hidden meaning behind it searching to further it. He was just doing what came naturally to him which was being affectionate towards her. That was what made those kisses even more special to her; knowing how second nature to him it was, even though they had only been "dating" for a sum of three days.

"Oh? Well think of this as her working off the coffees she gets every morning without even a second thought."

She could feel his eyes on her for a moment before he spoke up gently.

"She doesn't have to work off her coffees. They're mini tokens of affection. No big deal. Plus, Kate without caffeine is scary."

She smacked his left thigh with her hand as he made a funny face and shook her head in denial.

"What? She is. And plus I love seeing the smile on your face whenever you see me with your coffee."

"Well, thank you. And I'll make it up to you someday."

"You already are by taking care of me and just being you. And again, you don't need to make it up to me."

"We'll see, Writer Boy."

"Man. Writer man."

Kate smiled to herself. Of course she knew that it was "man", but it was just too easy to pull his chain. He was adorable when he got flustered, and she had fun toying with him in that way. She settled back into his chest, leaning the crown of her head on his shoulder, turning her neck so she could face his, breathing in the mixture of cologne and something that could be described solely as him.

After dinner, they went their separate ways; Castle for a shower and Beckett to make some phone calls and organize a little. Clothes had been spewed about in an disorderly fashion and it had been nagging her. They hadn't ever spent a night separately since they had gotten to the house, and Kate decided it was time to just put their stuff in one bedroom. It was time to stop denying it; plus, it would be easier when she wouldn't have to travel between the two rooms all the time. She decided it would be best to just move her stuff into Castle's, since he was in his shower anyways, so she took her luggage down the hall and began folding her clothes.

As she was folding, Lanie's voice kept playing over and over in her head, "go for it, girl! You love him!"  
She shook it out of her head and continued on the task of folding and putting away her clothes.  
After five or so minutes of staring at that door though, she got her courage up and stripped down to nothing, shedding the layers of clothing so she was standing naked in front of the closed bathroom door.

The door handle turned under her hand and steam poured out into the bedroom as she entered. Rick was humming lightly, obviously unaware of the new addition to the room.

Taking a deep breath for both courage and control, she reached out to the shower curtain and drew it back, exposing Richard Castle in the flesh.

They both stared at each other in shock for a minute, drinking each other in fully for first time.

Before he could say anything, she reached up and wound her hands around his neck, pulling their bodies flush against the other. Chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis, every line of them was touching as she leaned up on her toes, her hands in his hair and cradled his cheek as their lips met.

The kiss was gentle yet passionate, lips separating so tongues can glide and caress while hands did the same dance on the rest of their bodies. It wasn't urgent or rushed though; it was almost a silent agreement.

His palms rubbed tender circles across the harsh edges of her shoulder blades and the curve of her spine. She could feel his arousal begin to take effect against her stomach as she continued her exploration of his mouth.

Every touch felt more intense without the barricade of clothing getting in the way. Fingertips caused goosebumps and tingles to erupt on the flesh they were trailing.

Rick broke the kiss to travel his mouth down the line of her jaw to the back of her ear, nipping and licking down her neck and clavicle. His thumb circled her taut and erect nipple, teasing it and prepping it for the onslaught of his glorious mouth. As he took her breast in his mouth, she arched into him, throwing her head back at the sensation he was giving her.

Her hands played with his hair and down his neck as he was bent, his head held so close to her chest as he kissed, nipped and sucked at her breasts. A small moan escaped her lips as his tongue swirled miraculous patterns over her skin.

The steam from the shower intensified matters, making their bodies damp not only with sweat but the water surrounding them. It caused a glint on their skin that looked almost majestic, which just added to the moment.

As he continued his exploration of her chest, she pressed open-mouthed kisses to his shoulder and clavicle; basically wherever she could reach from her slight disadvantage of an angle.

As the water from the shower on them like a light waterfall, they continued to taste, explore, and ravish each other, enjoying the feeling of the warmth and unobstructed path of skin. For once, no clothing was in sight, and the sensations were making nerves ultra-sensitive and their hairs to stand on end.

"Kate," Castle moaned into her mouth as she reached in between their damp bodies to grasp him in her hand and feel how ready he was.

"Mmmm?" she mumbled back. Her hand seemed to be moving on its own accord, thoroughly driving him nuts. They were veering towards the road of no return, and he didn't want her to regret going this fast. It was one thing to make out and fool around, but it was completely different to take it to the next step of love making.  
He, of course, wanted to, but didn't want to rush things if there was any sort of chance of her regretting this.  
"Are you...?"

"It's fine. I've thought this through."

"You have?"

"Yes. I know you don't have condoms with you probably. But I'm on the pill. It's alright. And I'm clean."  
"Kate, that's so not what I meant, but good to know. I meant, are you sure you're ready for this? Is this moving too fast? I don't want you to regret anything."

His pale blue eyes were full of sincerity and compassion that it made her heart swell even more in her chest. After a moment, she took his face in both of her hands and kissed him on the lips chastely once, twice, three times.

"Shut up and make love to me, Castle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?
> 
> Opinions? Suggestions?
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW. It makes my days brighter knowing what I did right and what I did wrong.
> 
> Enjoy 47 Seconds tonight; it will be epic, I have a feeling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS CHAPTER IS VERY M RATED. Please be advised, and if you don't like that sort of thing, feel free to skip this chapter. You won't miss anything in the plot (except steamy sex ;D) by doing so.
> 
> Had some help from my partner in crime who hates to be credited but I will still credit her privately. Thank you for being my fairy smutmother and love :)
> 
> That said, how did everyone like 47 Seconds? Did you die a little like me?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: disclaimed.

"Shut up and make love to me, Castle."

He didn't have to be told twice. A feral grunt escaped from deep within his throat, releasing as his hands reached for her body again.

With that, he pulled her flush to him and captured her lips with his own in a searing kiss. Just that alone was enough to make her lightheaded and dazed on her feet. All of the blood in her body seemingly rushed to her core and she heard her pulse pounding in her ears.

Her arms wound around his neck and she wove her hands within the strands of his soft tendrils of brown hair at the base of his skull. She opened her mouth and drove her tongue down, to trace a blazing line on his bottom lip, asking permission for further access to his own tongue and mouth.

But she didn't need permission.

No, he was more than willing to grant her access, and as his jaw dropped, his mouth opened wide, slipping his tongue to the roof of her mouth. As their tongues explored and danced for dominance, their hands continued to feel, grasp, and glide over the other's body.

Kate dropped one of her hands to the divot where his shoulder and neck met, resting it there with her thumb, soothing circles onto his skin. She could feel his pulse through her fingers, their connected bodies delivering fast-paced thumping beats like a drummer during a solo.

Her other hand was on a mission down lower, teasing along his chest to make him shiver and moan into her mouth. She stopped a few times to draw the feeling out, enjoying the was goosebumps rose along his skin, scratching just enough with her small amount of nails. When her hand got down to his groin, she smiled into the kiss as he took a gasp of air in, feeling how close her delicate yet powerful hand was to his throbbing erection.

By this time, he was completely aroused and ready to go, his penis bobbing and pulsing to be inside her. If she was honest, she would say she was ready for him to be in her as well, but she didn't want this to be over so quickly.

So she grasped him with her hand; he was bigger than most men she had been with, but not unmanageably large, a challenging wave of raw desire coursed through her at the thought. He felt good in her hand; hot from the shower and from the blood that was pooling there because of her.

His teeth found her skin and bit into the harsh line of tendons and muscles rippling in her shoulder when she began to circle his tip with the pad of her thumb. The sensation was too glorious; too intense for him and he soothed the light mark he left on her skin with his tongue, gliding gentle strokes of the soft, wet flesh of his mouth over her neck, shoulder, clavicle, and jaw.

She could feel the moisture on his penis that differed from the steam of the shower. No, this was a different kind of steam, a heat caused entirely by them and their anticipated joining. Working from the tip down to the shaft, she used the moisture of his arousal to lubricate and began to work him with two hands while he continued his assault on her neck.

At times, he found spots on her that made her cry out or throw her head back in ecstasy with his tongue, and whenever he did, he jotted them down in his memory for later.

This woman was like a novel all her own to him; always turning the pages and jotting down notes about what makes her tick and why. He would never grow tired of how many different emotional-and now sexual- layers Kate Beckett had to her.

She was obviously very talented with her hands, not only when it came to shooting a gun at criminals but with the miraculous sensations she was providing him. But he was getting way too close, and decided before she shot his gun off too soon, he would intervene. So, he did just that by trailing his own hand down between their bodies and finding her sensitive nub with his thumb.

He could feel her whole body tense at the sudden wonderful sensation. The next second she was grinding against his hand back and forth as he could feel just how hot and sleek she was from arousal.

And she was all his.

"Oh, ummmm, God, Castle," she moaned as she found a rhythm against the pressure he was providing her.

As his one hand worked her core, his mouth moved down to her breasts, nipping and sucking at the delicate and sensitive skin there. He took one of her erect nipples in his mouth and rolled it around, feeling the hard bud in his mouth. She arched her chest into his mouth more, and after a second of swirling his tongue, he bit down lightly enough to make her whole body jolt and for her to cry out.

Meanwhile, as Rick worked on one of her breasts, the water from the shower provided a constant pattern of pressure on the other. It was a completely different sensation that had her nerve endings on fire and roaring for more. She had only had shower sex a couple of times, but never with this much foreplay and most definitely not in a shower like this.

Oh, she could get used to this, she thought as incoherent noises escaped her lips. As she was approaching her precipice, she used her hands to raise Rick's lips from her breast and to her own mouth once again.

The passion had intensified significantly, and neither were completely conscious of their actions as they groped and sucked and kissed and lavished.

"Rick," she muttered into his mouth as his hand trailing its way south again to satisfy her.

He reached one finger into her folds and her breath caught in her throat as it sunk into her. As she moved around it, he decided to up the antics and inserted two digits as his thumb put pressure on the knot of nerves right above.

For a second, all she saw were stars; a cascade of blue dots obstructing her vision. She was only partly aware of the ferocious noise that came from deep in her chest, but Rick seemed to be fully with it as he stilled his movement for a moment before he picked up the speed of his wrist, and he felt as her inner muscles began to clench around his hand. As he worked her down from her spasms, she clutched to his neck like her life depended on it.

The reality was that she absolutely could not stand on her own at this moment. Her legs felt like jelly and it took her a good minute before she came back to earth. He held her, supporting her weight and stood quietly, rubbing patterns into the muscles of her back as her forehead rested against the crook of his shoulder and neck.

As her breath came back to normal, she hitched her right leg around his hip and took his face between her palms. Once she was sure she had his attention, she reached down between their bodies and guided him into her inch by inch. Using one hand to keep his eyes on hers, they stood intertwined and connected, keeping eye contact the whole time.

They both let out a moan in sync with each other, much like they do in the precinct or out in the field when they finish each other's sentences and seemingly have the same thoughts. She saw his eyes widen when his hips finally met her own pelvis and stilled for a moment, waiting for her to adjust to him inside her.

He searched her eyes for approval.

"Castle, I swear if you don't move soon I'm going to hurt you."

Yep, she was ready for him.

He began his rhythm in and out of her, starting painstakingly slow and drawing out noises from his detective that he didn't know was possible.

The feel of her surrounding him was something that he couldn't even begin to describe. For him, that was something to be said, considering words for him was what made the world go round. She was just so silky, tight, hot, and perfect. With her around, he barely needed words; communication was uncomplicated and nonverbal, it was the push and pull of their bodies joined together in sensual rhythm.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as the feel of him surrounded her; provoked her in a way that she had never felt with anyone else. It wasn't just the physical actions that were driving her to the brink, it was the fact that he seemed to be so in tune with her wants, needs, and body in general. Of course, it helped that the man knew what he was doing, not only hitting her internally in the right spots but also using his hand and mouth to leave no patch of skin unattended for longer than a few seconds.

Within minutes, she was writhing against him as his own composure began to fray around the edges. She could see as his eyes widened and his movements became more urgent as his thrusts into her were shallower and speedier.

As she felt her knees begin to buckle, she wound her arms around his neck and shoulders to steady herself, effectively pulling his lips to hers again and capturing his grunts within her mouth; stifling the sounds of passion he was making because of her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and grazed his palms down to cup both cheeks of her ass before lifting her up with his good arm and leaning her back against the slightly cold tile of the shower stall. The spray of the water continued to hit his back while she gripped his hips with her own legs, now helping to keep her body up against his.

Her back ground into the tile of the wall as she met him thrust for thrust. The angle of penetration allowed her to grind her pelvis into his, but it was the feel of his strong thick fingers slipping over her clit again and again that had her gasping, gripping him tight and raising herself up against him. He pumped in and out of her in frenzied movements, kneading the muscles and hot flesh of her backside as he felt her clench around his penis.

She was so close to falling off that ledge of absolute, unbridled bliss, so very near that she had her toes were grasping the crevice looking down into oblivion, about to dive. Suddenly, every movement stopped and the cliff disappeared into the distance behind her eyes as her body sat pinned against Castle's, her forehead resting against his shoulder.

After a few seconds of absolute stillness, she slowly lifted her head off of his chest, opening her eyes reluctantly to figure out why the sudden halt. She searched his face for answers in a daze of desperate need for release.

He flashed a dazzling, yet not completely in control, smile at her as she attempted to move her body against him to set the tempo once again. But he held her there flush to the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms still around his neck.

No, she wasn't going anywhere.

She could feel her body begin to lose some of the impending climb, to descend back to earth slowly and without the glorious fall that she craved.

"Caaaaastle."

Seeing this, he dropped his banged up wrist down between their bodies and used two fingers to lightly circle her, his penis still trapped within her. Finding her nub, she rested her head back down, clumps of her soaked hair falling and tickling his nipple and sending shivers up and down his spine.

As soon as he was satisfied that her arousal wasn't going anywhere, he gently and swiftly removed his two fingers, bringing them up to her chin to lift her gaze to him.

"What do you want, Rick?" she practically panted.

"You know what I want. Say it, Kate."

She looked at him for a moment, confusion taking over her features as she attempted to rack her brain to decipher what he could possibly mean.

Realization hit as her head cleared a little, and she felt a smile pull at her swollen lips.

She clenched down on his penis with her muscles purposefully and nibbled at his lobe, satisfied when she heard and felt him stiffen and his breath catch.

Bringing her lips to his ear, she whispered, "I love you, you crazy, immature, wonderful man."

As quickly as he stopped, he began thrusting again, this time full force and even more passionate than before. A screech escaped her unsuspecting self as she clung to him for dear life, her vice grip increasing even more as she felt him drive into her again and again.

The cliff was vastly approaching and she could hear his primal grunts and groans near her neck.

"Fall for me, Kate. Let go. I'll catch you."

That was all she needed.

She was soaring to whole new heights, and as he felt her spasms all around him, he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He dipped within her as deep as he could go, and as her walls tightened around him, he felt his pull from within her, dragging at him and let he go, thrusting into her her finding her lips in the rushing water as he flooded her mouth with moans and his body with the force of his release, moaning her name with each thundering shudder.

As they both came back down to earth, they clung to each other, him still remaining inside her. Their wet bodies slipped down the wall slowly, squeaking against the surface until they sat perched in the shower stall, panting and trying to get their breathing to return to normal. She was curled in his lap as he placed open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder, holding her until her muscles returned to her brain. His head rested against the steamed up tile of the stall as hers laid on his chest, arms wrapped around his neck still and her legs still wound around his waist.

Although they probably could have stood up again mere minutes afterwards, they didn't move. No, they sat there, content to be in each other's arms for a few more minutes. As he combed his fingers through her chestnut hair, dampened now into a chocolate brown shade, he kissed her on the forehead and leaned down to her ear.

"I love you too, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Aaaand that was my first sex scene written outside of a collab.
> 
> How did you like it?
> 
> Please remember to review!
> 
> Thanks, guys! Can't wait for Limey :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So sorry it's been so long since my last update... I've been lacking on both motivation and school-related stress. Nothing I think any of you would necessarily be interested in, but just wanted to explain that I did NOT forget about this story nor did I mean to leave you hanging!
> 
> How did you all like the Firefly reunion tonight? I think I'd pee my pants if I ever met Adam Baldwin. That guy knows how to play NASTY characters. Anyways, I seriously need a Caskett moment, so I made my own ;)
> 
> I didn't have a beta this week, so please excuse me if I made any mistakes and definitely feel free to point them out so I can fix them. I just wanted to get this chapter out before I pass out tonight because I know if I don't do it now, I'll just keep forgetting!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: no, I don't own anything, although I'd love Stana's stylist's secrets...

"C'mon," a very sated Kate murmured into Rick's neck. She made a half-assed attempt to stand up, but his arms just tightened around her torso, pulling her even closer to him. He grumbled something unintelligible as he placed a kiss to her clavicle and another to her neck before nuzzling her with his nose.

They were still in the shower; a good ten minutes had passed since they slid down the tile, knees buckling and their legs not being able to hold them up. The sex was incredible, mind-numbing even, and the post-sex was surprisingly just as good. They sat with Kate's legs still wrapped around his torso, his now-flaccid penis still inside her as they perched chest-to-chest. Her head was rested on his shoulder as the stream of water poured over them.

"A few more minutes," he mumbled, his eyes hooded from the satisfaction of their love making and the comfort of holding her, skin-to-skin, in his arms.

He traced lithe patterns with his fingertips on her back, gliding over the bones of her shoulder blades, swooping down to the supple muscle on either side of her spine. It was a ghost of a pressure, but it relaxed her beyond comparison, and even after she could feel her legs again, she stayed sprawled in his lap, head against his shoulder, completely contented to stay exactly like this for eternity.

Her lips found his shoulder and placed butterfly kisses up his collarbone. The gesture was lazy and subconscious; it felt like the right thing to do, and she needed to taste his skin again. Moisture from the water pouring down on them added an extra flavor and texture to her familiar exploration, making her swipe her tongue across some of his skin to get a better taste. She could feel him take in a slow, even breath before exhaling it all, showing her that he was just as relaxed as she was in this moment of pure bliss.  
ll  
Real life still seemed far away as they sat there in the corner of the shower stall, wrapped in the warmth of their bodies and the steam surrounding them. All of the sweat and perspiration that had mixed on their skin had been washed clean by the spray, but they still desperately needed a good scrub.

Kate's eyes fluttered closed, her temple still resting against his shoulder as she thought back to the times when she didn't allow herself to fully feel these emotions toward this man. Her arms wound a bit tighter around his chest as she remembered the freezer and bomb; how they were both so close to dying so many times. A slight shiver ran up her spine. She tried to shake it off and make it unnoticable, but she knew Castle felt it when his hands changed the patterns he was doing on the moist skin of her back. His thumb traced up her spine, feeling every groove of vertebrae and the spongy flesh of toned muscle intricated between the bones.  
She shivered again, more noticeably this time and for a different, much more pleasurable reason. As she combed her fingers through his hair, she hummed satisfyingly, a sound deep in her chest that she barely was conscious that she made.

"Okay, seriously," she laughed, "we need to get up. It's been, like, 20 minutes and I think the hot water is running out."

She scooched off his lap as he reluctantly let her go, and took her extended hand to get a boost up. After bending all of their joints that seemed a little creaky after sitting for so long in an awkward position, they decided it was time to do what they were intending to do in the shower originally.

Kate grabbed the bar of soap and the plush sponge from the ledge on the shower wall, and began to lather it up. She took his hand and gently began to scrub his arm, from wrist to shoulder, then over the planes of barely-sculpted yet still so attractive planes of his chest. His eyes rolled back slightly from the sensation of the foam and her gentle touch as her other hand shadowed the movement of the sponge, fingertips brushing against the newly-washed skin.

An appreciative hum escaped his closed lips, as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. The sponge made its way down south on his body, exploring the grooves of his hip bones before centering over his penis. A sly smile appeared innocently on her face as she took the sponge and curved it around his now slightly-erect member. Her other hand cupped him from below to steady him, and just as he was about to buck his hips, the sponge disappeared and continued its way down the contours of his legs. She kneeled to gain access to his calves, and while down there was eye-level with his now clean penis. Making sure to catch his eye, she placed a single kiss to his tip before standing back up again.

"Tease."

"You love it."

"Yes. Yes I do."

He took the sponge from her and re-lathered it, knowing it was finally his turn to explore her body. A light shudder escaped her as he began his way down her spine, looping up and over her shoulders and neck before making his way towards her breasts. In anticipation, she drew in a breath as the sudsy hands and sponge glided over her pebbled nipple. Her abs clenched as the gentle exploration continued down her body. His thumbs rubbed patterned circles at the grooves of her pelvis. The sponge passed down between her legs, and he deliberately ground his knuckles against her, the sensation making her jolt. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his hands wound around her to her ass, slapping her once lightly before moving on down her long, muscular legs. Her hand found the back of his head and swatted playfully, a half-assed attempt at getting back at him for the spank.

They stood under the spray for another moment, silent yet expressing so much love with their body language. Chest-to-chest, she rested her head on his shoulder once more while he sways them both back and forth. It almost resembles an impromptu slow dance.

"Okay. As much as I'm loving this, I'm turning pruney," Castle admitted as she chuckled.

Kate looked down at her own fingers and saw what he meant. They had to have been in there for close to an hour now, and their hands-and "other" body parts- were looking like raisins.

They wrapped each other in plush towels, Kate's right below her armpits and Rick's hugging his waist. Steam filled the room, causing the mirrors to fog. He swiped his hand across the surface, freeing up a reasonable-sized portion of non-fogged mirror.

As they peered into the reflection, they exchanged knowing smiles. To anybody else, they looked the same as they usually did, minus the water and regular clothing. But they saw it; they saw the change in their eyes and overall expressions. There was now a certain glow about them, one that screamed 'a couple in love'.

He caught her eyes in the reflection, and he could see the gears turning in her head as she gazed back at him via the mirror. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She was often distracted in her own thoughts, usually due to tough cases or work-related issues. But not this time; she didn't seem puzzled or frustrated, there was no furrow to her brow or nail biting. He could just tell that she was in her own world, and his constant nosiness got to the best of him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, leaning against the counter as he stopped his shaving process, catching her gaze yet again in the mirror.

Her lips curved upwards into a smile and her eyes flicked over to his reflection before lookingdown at her hands.

"Nothing really...It's just- I find it ironic how life can take unexpected turns at the strangest of moments."

She took the moment to run a comb through her damp and quickly curling hair.

"How do you mean?"  
"We're out here, in the middle of freezing nowhere, in a beautiful log cabin, surrounded by snow which I used to love before the whole freezer thing," Castle made a mental note about the small layer of the Beckett onion that was just revealed before she continued on, "I should be terrified, and I am at some moments, but I'm here, surrounded by my fear, but I don't care because I just had mind blowing sex with the man I just admitted I loved."

A grin spread over his face before Kate realized what she admitted out loud.

"Mind-blowing, huh?" he said with a cocky smile so broad it lit up his eyes and sparkled there.

"Oh, what did I just do to your already over inflated ego?" she asked mostly herself as she jokingly facepalmed.

He let out a soft chuckle before taking her by the shoulders and winding his arms around her, pulling her flush to him to squeeze her, placing a kiss to her forehead and crown of her head.

As they were climbing into bed- no arguments were made; they silently agreed that they weren't leaving each other's sides, especially with Castle's injured arm- Kate flicked the light off and snuggled into his side. He traced patterns up and down her exposed arm as her eyes rolled back from both the wonderfully languid sensation and from exhaustion of a long day. She hummed her satisfaction as she reached up and over his torso to gingerly touch his injured arm.

"How's it feeling?"

"I honestly forgot all about it during our adventures in the shower."

"Must've been those endorphins."

"Or it could have been the stark naked goddess of a woman that was displayed in front of me."

She poked him in the chest once before hiding her smile in the crook of his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey now, I just am telling the truth. You're smokin'."

"You're not too bad yourself, writer monkey."

"Monkey? I like it," a sly grin lit up his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Round two?"

"And three and four and-"

"CASTLE. I still need to be able to walk, remember."

"Okay, let's see how we are after round three."

"Deal."

They lasted four more rounds before passing out, tangled in limbs, the dew of exertion still present on their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! End of chapter 19. Sorry it's so short; I will attempt to make them longer again starting with the next chapter.
> 
> There are still more adventures planned so definitely stick around :)
> 
> PS: Pleaseeee review. It would be majorly appreciated, as I really listen to the feedback given. What would you like to see more of? Less of? What do you think I'm doing well at? What do you think I need to improve in this story?
> 
> Thanks, all! I wish you all a fabulous week, even though we all have to suffer through another 2 weeks without Castle! :(
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS. I am so sorry, guys! It's been forever and I apologize. I blame it on a mixture of my summer job and just having major writer's block. It sucked. I missed this story though, and hopefully I've gotten my mojo back at least a little.
> 
> Can I just say that I am beyond jealous of everyone at Comic-Con this weekend? GAH.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: As usual, I don't own anything.

Kate stirred, swimming out of her dreams and back into the land of the living. For a moment, she forgot where she was and who she was with, and even what had happened this week. A groan was about to escape her lips; it was her automatic reaction recently. No, it wasn't exactly enjoyable to wake up and deal with her PTSD. But as she opened her eyes and tilted her head to the left to discover whose hand was wrapped around her torso, she smiled and settled back into the crook of his body again.

His fingers rested possessively, draped over the jut of bone that is her pelvis, the muscles of his arm limp and relaxed. She could feel the steady in and out of his lungs as he took in air, and his warm breath on the back of her neck was almost like a lullaby. It was such a rhythmic pattern; she knew he was still asleep.

As quietly and smoothly as possible, she rolled over so that they were face-to face. There was something intriguing about his features when he was asleep. Of course, he always seemed silly, playful and happy, but when he was sleeping, all aging seemed to leave this man. No wrinkles or worry lines, just sheer peace.

Most men she had encountered don't look cute while sleeping, but Castle was adorable.

She couldn't help herself; her hand reached out from the warmth the many covers provided that were piled on top of their bodies and she traced over the features of his face. Starting at his forehead, the pads of her fingers grazed the smooth skin there before moving down his face until she reached the prickly stubble that surrounded his jaw.

A small smile formed at her lips as she watched him twitch subtly in his sleep from her touch, before she felt his arms tighten their hold around her waist under the covers and snuggle his nose and forehead into the space between her shoulder and neck.

The smile that had formed on her lips before grew significantly as she combed her fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of warmth from his face blow lightly upon her chest as she felt his breathing fall back into a regular pattern.

She felt herself drifting back into sleep, knowing she had plenty of time until morning. The smile never left her lips as the comfort of Castle's heartbeat and warmth of his skin lulled her back to sleep.

"Shit."

Kate popped up out of bed, her hair scattered around her still-nude self. Rick's sleeping form stirred under the comforter.

"...wha...Huh? What happened?" the very groggy writer replied, attempting to wake himself up enough to assess any impending danger.

"I forgot.. I forgot about the dinner party," her voice broke as she ran her fingers through her own hair and let her forehead fall into one of her palms, the heel of it rubbing her eyes.

"Dinner party?" Oh, Castle was awake now, as he joined her in the upright position next to her in bed.

Kate groaned and nodded, her eyes still covered by her hands as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb.

"I wasn't kidding about my snowboarding instructor, Mark, and his boyfriend coming over for dinner yesterday."

Kate turned so she was facing him, drawing her hands away from her head and grasping at the pile of sheets that had encased her seconds before.

"Okay, well, we'll just have to go to the local market. We have plenty of time," he attempted to reassure her, rubbing his palm up and down her forearm soothingly.

"I know, but it just completely slipped my mind, with everything that happened last night," she lightly swatted him with the back of her hand as she watched his face transform into one of the biggest smiles she's seen from him, which says quite a bit.

"It was kind of an incredible night. I rocked your world."

Kate rolled her eyes and folded her arms indifferently at his cocky grin.

"Your ego is so big, you're going to need to carry it in a wheelbarrow pretty soon, writer boy."

"Writer man,"he mumbled before replying, "And c'mon. You have to admit it. It was pretty damn incredible. I mean, I've never had anything like it. It was phenomenal; extraordinary; ubelievab-"

"Yes, okay, it was great. It feels...Right, somehow, you know?" Her expression softened as his arms opened up for her to slip her body against his chest.

"It certainly does, detective."

His large hands spanned the expanse of her back, the skin silky smooth like milk under his fingertips. Occasionally, he felt the jut of her vertebrae, the harshness against the soothing feel of her skin making a contrast so sweet; he would never get used to this wonderful feeling.

He's felt the warmth and comfort of a woman's flushed skin upon his before, but it was somehow different with his Kate.

It's just that; she's his Kate, and it's beyond blissful for them both.

"How's your arm?" she asked, her voice muffled into his chest, with her cheek rested lightly against his collarbone. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he traced intensely satisfying and soothing patterns into her skin.

He lifted it up for her to see, the bandage still wrapped snugly around it. A small wince showed on his face, despite his best effort to show no discomfort. No, he didn't want to worry her, but it hurt like hell. It felt like a million elephants stomped on his wrist and then a monkey squeezed it like they were making orange juice.

Okay, so he was being a bit dramatic, but the throbbing had increased since yesterday, and he didn't want Kate to worry about him.

"See? It's fine," he lied not so convincingly.

The strain could be heard in his voice by a regular human being, let alone a hot detective who knows him inside and out by this point.

He attempted to cover up his pain with a smile, still unconvincing as Beckett tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Let me see, Rick," her voice lower than usual, almost trying to soothe his hurt with her voice.

Carefully, he put his arm in front of her as they pulled away so they were sitting on the bed facing each other, about a foot and a half apart.

Only his fingers were exposed from the bandage, he let his arm land in her lap. Tentatively, she began to unwrap the fabric. As it unwound, she attempted to keep as still and light as possible, knowing how gruesomely painful this had to be for him, with even the slightest pressure on it causing pain. Just the thought of hurting him made her brow furrow.

When the soft casing was finally off, both of their eyes widened at what they saw, and he heard her gasp softly.

It was even worse than yesterday, those blues and browns had now turned into deep purples and blacks. His hand and wrist were puffy and even his fingers were a bit pink.

Lighter than a feather, Kate traced her fingertips over his wrist, taking it in and assessing what they should do. They had done everything that Lanie had suggested, but this was worse than she had anticipated it would look like.

Rick drew in a quick breath as her cold hand disturbed the already-awry nerves running through his arm.

"Your wrist is on fire," she murmured as she felt the heat radiating from the swollen limb, "did it hurt like this last night?"

"Didn't even notice it. I had more...pressing matters," he chuckled deeply, looking her straight in the eye, the simmer of his dilated pupils causing her cheeks to flush.

"Well," she began, shaking her head from side to side, attempting to swallow the arousal that had lurked into her voice, "I think you need to go to the hospital. It's looking more like a break to me."

He sighed, knowing she was correct; he really did need to see a doctor and get x-rays. But how far would they have to travel to get to an ER? They were kind of in the middle of absolute nowhere, minus the ski resort and the small, two-stoplight town with your basic grocery market, pharmacy, a couple of clothing shops, and a cafe. For all they know, the closest hospital could be an hour away.

"We can ask Mark tonight where he recommends we go," Kate glanced at him, apparently on the same mindset as him.

"In the meantime, maybe Lanie has a few tricks up her sleeves?" His eyebrows raised hopefully, tilting his head slightly as he waited for Kate's verdict.

"Yeah, we can call her when we get up for breakfast. In the meantime, let's re-wrap that sucker so it doesn't swell even more," she began to ever-so-carefully wind the fabric around his arm.

"How do you know how to do that anyways?" he asked as he glanced down at her through his now more obvious wince.

"The Academy has you learn basic first-aid. I can teach you sometime."

"I actually know how. Derrick Storm research."

"Well then why am I doing this for you?"

"Because I sure as hell won't be able to do it to myself without passing out."

"Oh?"

A sultry chuckle and a quick flick down to his groin from his detective caused him to backtrack.

"So not what I meant. I can do thatby myself. And I definitely don't pass out afterwards. I can last all night, especially with an absolutely irresistible, incredible, sexy woman much like yourself."

"Uh huh," was the only response Kate offered, her eyes settling back down to concentrate on carefully wrapping his wrist.

"So what time is it anyways?"

Her eyes glanced behind him towards the alarm clock glowing a pale green behind him.

"It's 8:06... Later than I thought."

"Yeah, the light here is so different than at home. Could have sworn it was 6 or something."

She tucked the last few inches of the bandage underneath itself as to ensure its security and so nothing would flap about during the day to come.

"Alright, crazy man. That should hold. How do you feel about a trip into town? I want to pick up some ingredients from the market for the dinner party tonight. Plus, we should probably get another Ace bandage. That one has been been through one too many showers," Beckett crinkled her nose and pointed to his wrapped arm.

"Hey, it's not that ba-" Castle's expression twisted into disgust as he took a whiff of his wrap, "okay, I may see your point."

Kate nodded pointedly, raised an eyebrow and her lips twitched into a smile as she pivoted to where her clothes were sitting. She grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a simple white sweater.  
Following suit, Rick grabbed some clothes and began to step into his pants. He watched Kate bend over to do the same, facing away from him so he could see the perfect outline of her spine and the jut of her hips. As she straightened, he crossed the room, his bare feet making no noise as he wound his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin on her neck.

"I love waking up with you next to me."

She turned around in his arms until she was looking at his face, her hands on either sides of his jaw, thumbs rubbing small circles at the soft skin behind his ears.

"Me too."

Her hands glided over the stubble of his jaw and wrapped around his neck, right at the base of his skull, and gently tugged him down towards her awaiting mouth. Their kiss was short and sweet, complete with sultry flicks of tongue and nibbling at lips. Kate pulled back an inch, knowing if she didn't stop now, she wouldn't be able to at all.

"As much as I want this to continue, I do think we should get an early start today."

He squeezed her hand and sighed, "Fiiine. As long as you promise to show me your ice cube tricks tonight, detective."

Her brows raised as she glanced at him from the side, her top teeth catching and biting down on the flesh of her lip.

"Hmmm, we'll see," she teased, bending down once more to grab her hair tie that somehow made it to the floor last night in their frenzy of...activities. Castle couldn't help but steal a glance at her behind as she did so, and he was not as subtle as he had hoped. But instead of getting in trouble somehow like he was half expecting, Kate went up on her tippie toes to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

They drove down to the local market, Kate behind the wheel due to Rick's swollen wrist. The shop was limited; much smaller than what either of them were used to in the city. It was your traditional small-town grocery store, a family-run business, and quite frankly, adorable.

The building looked like it was built back in the 1900's, complete with a vintage sign above the entrance, the lettering "Sam's Grocery" etched in the wood and painted gold. As they entered the small store, a bell clanged to notify everyone of their arrival.

"Wow, haven't seen one of those in a while," Castle noted, looking up at the culprit of the noise attached to the door.

Old wooden floorboards creaked under their feet as they made their way through the well-stocked yet cramped aisles of the store. There seemed to be a lot of items there, despite the

An old man stood at the counter with a green striped apron on, his peppered, well-combed hair and wrinkled skin exposing his age. He had a charming smile and smelled almost like peppermint and a hint of musk. Something about him reminded Kate of her grandfather.

"Welcome to Sam's. Is there anything I can help you with today?" the man offered.

"Oh, no thank you. We're just looking," Kate replied, picking up a shopping basket from the stack near the counter.

"Alright, well, if you need anything, I'm Sam. Give me a shout. Trust me, I'll hear ya. This place isn't all that big," he laughed.

"Are you THE Sam?" Rick inquired, his eyes widening and his eyebrows raising in intrigue.

"Sam Jr., I should say," the man pointed at an old portrait over his right shoulder of a man standing in front of the same sign they had just seen outside the door. "Sam Sr is my father, and yes, he is THE Sam. Opened this place when I was a boy."

Kate continued around the store, picking up necessary items and placing them in the basket while Sam and Rick chatted. He seemed to be very good at that; always making friends wherever he went. She smiled to herself as she thought of the first time they met.

Okay, so maybe he doesn't always make friends. At least not with her at first. No, she just wanted him to shut his mouth when they first met. Oh, how satisfying it was to handcuff to the car, because he didn't listen to damned directions.

Another devious smirk lit her face as she thought about how satisfying it would be to cuff him now, but in a completely different, more intimate, salacious way.

Hmmm, she thought, maybe she WOULD show Rick her ice cube trick tonight... But with a little twist. Good thing I keep an extra pair of handcuffs with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! End of chapter 20. What did you think? It's been a while and I'd love your feedback/suggestions, even ideas on what you'd like to see more/less of and where you'd like to see this going.
> 
> I don't want to beg, but reviews ARE appreciated. Thanks, everyone! Happy (non-Castle) Monday!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Not as bad as last time though baha. Hope everyone's enjoying their summer. Sigh; it went by too fast for those of us who have to go back to school, but hey only 42 days until CASTLE! EEEEP.
> 
> So yes, enjoy this chapter! It's very lighthearted and, in my opinion, fun.
> 
> Sorry it's so short! I had to make the decision to have 2 short consecutive chapters (which I'll post probably tonight or tomorrow) versus one mega-long one.
> 
> Thankfully, I had plenty of time to write recently due to 2 6.5 hour plane rides!
> 
> Part of this chapter was inspired by Kimmiesjoy, my sister from across the pond. I know you don't like credit, but I woulda never thought of that idea without you! lol
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and please review! x
> 
> DISCLAIMER: would i really be this excited to have our show back in 43 days if I had ANY access to real information?

They exited the grocery store around 9:30AM, still plenty of time to do what they needed to do, even with Kate's extra plan for that night.

She decided she would keep it a surprise until they got to the bedroom; it'd be much more fun that way, especially since he truly would have no idea she still has cuffs on her. Lanie knew, of course, but somehow let her get away with it. Oh, she'd have to thank that woman later. Speaking of which, she owed the M.E. a call, which will consist of major girl talk, she predicted.

Since the town was so small, they decided to walk to the nearby pharmacy. They picked up a couple more bandages and basic anti-inflammatory medications that they may run out of.

"Oooh! Beckett, look!"

"Castle! Put. The. Crutches. Back."

The man stood in the middle of the aisle with the metal crutches out in front of him like arm extensions, making robotic dance moves.

"Aww, c'mon. Look! I'm Robo-man!" He grimaced as he grabbed at his injured wrist. The weight from the crutch proved to be too much for it, but attempted to hide any discomfort he showed on his face by standing triumphantly and still using the other arm to show his moves.

"Castle."

"Fine. No fun."

He placed the crutches in the slot that he found them, with a pout on his face and a slouch to his shoulders.

"Ohh, I think I can be...fun," Kate purred softly, a small smile playing at her lips as she glanced at him from under her lashes.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden change in moods, Rick stood where he was, feet planted to the ground and no words coming out of his mouth (that was unusual) for a few seconds before his brain clicked back into gear.

"Oh?" was all he managed to get out, and even that sounded strangled and strained, his voice cracking at the last minute.

"Mmm," she moved closer to him, her overall expression quite blasé to any possible bystander but her eyes had a hint of mischief and lust only Castle could detect from knowing her so well.

He swallowed. No, he cannot take this woman right here in the pharmacy. That's illegal, he thinks, and plus she's with the NYPD and they have to take an oath to not knowingly break the law, right? But he wants to-oh, he wants to do...things to her, to make her bite her lip like she's doing now for a completely different reason.

She watched as he squirmed a bit, biting her lip to distract from her desire to jump him and take him right there in a pharmacy. Oh, she wants to, but she has plans for this man tonight, and she needs him to be wound up and begging for her. But oh, is he squirming in his own skin, and she could practically hear his internal battle struggling. It's in his eyes, and his furrowed brow and his hands in fists hanging by his sides. He almost has the posture of a feral cat.

Finally, she decided it was time to put him out of his misery.

"Yup, like Twister! And skating." she flashed a smile and walked past him down the aisle, heading towards the checkout counter.

"Tease." he muttered, following her path up to the cashier.

"Onions?"

"Check."

"Tomatoes?"

"Check."

"Spaghetti? Bread? Parmesan? Lettuce?"

"Check, check, check, and I thought you got the lettuce."

"Ugh, no, I asked you to get it while I went to the frozen section," Kate shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Kidding. I got it," a childish grin lit up his face as he held the lettuce up proudly.

A quick roll of her eyes and she was back to taking the items out of the bags and putting them in their allotted positions around the expansive kitchen to prepare for the dinner they were about to cook for their guests.

Kate began chopping the onions while Rick went and grabbed a pot for water and put it on the stove to boil. He looked over and noticed her eyes tearing up from the onions and heard a few sniffs. She was never one to complain about stuff like that, but it was a massive amount of onions, both for the salad and the pasta sauce.

Instead of saying anything, he wordlessly dropped something on the chopping board next to her.

"Gum?" she studied his face, trying to determine whether this was some sort of joke or if she was missing something.

"Yeah, well I don't have my onion goggles-which you totally have to try by the way- with me, so gum will have to suffice. It helps the tearing and the runny nose. Trust me."

She popped the blue minty substance into her mouth and chewed for a minute before picking the knife back up and she began chopping slowly again.

He watched her, eyes intent, waiting for the verdict.

One, two, three chops, and she paused, turned and flashed a grin at him in thanks. He nodded in return, and both began working separately again.

They worked apart; yet somehow always in tune with each other, working towards the common goal, much like in the precinct. It was like they were a well-oiled machine.

Rick was in the living room, huddled over the fireplace, working on getting a roaring fire going. Not only did it provide extra warmth, there was something magical about having a crackling fire while it's cool outside.

She was just pouring Rick and herself drinks when she heard the doorbell ring. As she opened the front door, she was greeted with two men, an inch or two shorter than Castle.

Mark was dressed in a traditional blue button-down and jeans, while the other man, whom she assumed to be his significant other, sported a red turtleneck and slacks. Both smiled as they entered the home, with teeth that belonged in a dental commercial.

"Hi Kate! Thanks so much for having us over tonight," Mark gave her a quick hug before motioning towards the man beside him, "This is my partner, Taylor."

"Our pleasure, Mark. Nice to meet you, Taylor. Please, make yourselves at home. Dinner is on the stove and we have an assortment of drinks if you'd like."

Taylor seemed to be a little younger than Mark and just as handsome. His hair was in between sandy blonde and brown, cut short and simple, with a contrast to Mark's slightly longer, much darker shade of hair. His jaw was lined with stubble which traveled down his neck a bit. It was a very light shade of blonde, even lighter than his hair, and it almost looked like sand. He must not have gotten to shaved today, but it was obvious he usually did, based on the miniscule amount of beard that did grow. However, it made him even more handsome.

He had dimples when he smiled and laugh lines that accentuated his fantastic bone structure. There was something much different about Steven than Mark though. They certainly looked good together; very attractive, young and athletic. But Taylor's aura was different. He almost seemed more businesslike and posh, yet obviously friendly and in good spirits.

"So, Kate, I hear you work in the detective field," Taylor piped up between mouthfuls of pasta.

The clinking of forks against plates and the thud of glasses softly yet audible onto the surface of the wooden table filled the otherwise-silent room. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was just one of those moments when the need for food and the satisfaction of having something warm in your stomach takes over and the need for entertainment or consistent dialogue diminishes.

"Yep," Kate swallowed a sip of wine and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Must be difficult to not take some cases home every night though."

"Well, yes of course. I don't enjoy the fact that people are murdered. But it's the thrill of the chase and knowing my team and I have brought justice to that family that makes me love my job."

"Plus, the guns and vests are awesome," Castle added, getting a smile from the two other men and a roll of the eyes from Beckett.

"Yes, okay, we have guns and vests, and handcuffs," Kate eyed Rick, a certain blaze of fire only he could detect. "Those are always a treat."

Mark stood up and placed his napkin on his chair.

"Please excuse me. Where's the restroom?"

"Just back there, take a right and then- well, I'll just show you actually," Kate laughed and excused herself as well.

"So, what do you do for a living, Taylor?" Castle inquired.

"Oh, I'm into emergency medicine. Spent four years in Manhattan at a hospital before making my way up here."

"That's great. I have major respect for doctors, especially those in the ER. Actually, I banged up my wrist pretty bad yesterday. Mind checking it out for me quickly?"

Taylor turned towards Rick, his knee brushing his in a way that made him think it wasn't exactly accidental.

"Of course. What'd you do to it?"

"Oh, a fall on the slopes. They said it wasn't broken, but Kate's worried and it hurts like a bitch, quite frankly."

Castle slowly unwrapped his wrist and presented it to Taylor, who gingerly took it in both hands. He was now sitting next to Rick, probably for easier access and not as much of a hassle of trying to see it over their plates.

The doctor palpated it for a second, watching the bruises move to the side as the pressure of his thumb caused the blood to leave the area for a second. About thirty seconds had gone by, but he still held Rick's wrist, now mostly carr—was this guy freaking caressing his arm?! Castle jumped back and began to wrap his wrist back up.

"Sorry," Castle began, "it still hurts a lot."

Taylor nodded as he moved back to his side of the table and began to eat again.

"Might be a minor fracture. You should probably go to the hospital tomorrow. Nothing obvious, but you don't want to take chances with orthopedic injuries. There's a clinic closer to here though, if you don't want to drive all that way. I can write you a referral if you'd like."

"Thanks. That would be great."

"So, Rick," he began, his fingers toying with the fork in his hands, "I know you're a writer! Love your novels. Have them all on my shelves. They're incredible." He flashed a dazzling smile.

"Wait, how do you know who I really am?"

"Recognized you from your photo on the back of your books."

"Oh, well, thank you. Well, I certainly have some stupendous inspiration," he turned towards Kate with a meaningful grin on his face.

"So, have you ever thought about making a series about a doctor? Maybe I could help you out some," he chuckled and leaned a millimeter or so closer to him. "I've been known as being quite an...inspirationfor people."

Taylor's smile was so big now it almost reminded Rick of the Cheshire cat. A slight chill went down his spine, but he reciprocated the smile a little to be polite.

Where was Kate, he thought as Taylor scooted closer yet again.

"Not sure...Never thought about it. Nikki Heat is consuming me at the moment, and probably will be for a while actually." He tried to really get the point across about his sexuality and his dedication to Kate.

However, Taylor didn't seem to notice, or if he did, ignored it without a hint of recognition. Instead, he placed a hand on Rick's knee, rubbing little circles with his thumb before chuckling.

"Oh, I bet. Great series you have there. Those sex scenes...Whewf!"

He made the motions of fanning himself with his hands and puffed out his chest a little.

"Well, I surely have enough…inspiration," Rick hinted even more, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the kitchen where Kate had headed.

He leaned his weight all the way back and pulled his chair out enough so his legs were out of the man's reach, and rubbed his hand over his face, attempting to keep his cool.

Why did this guy even come onto him anyways? Okay, he knew why. Well, look at himself; ruggedly handsome and intellectual-focus, Castle! His mind was reeling. But Castle was clearly heterosexual, what with the manly sense to him (not saying gays aren't manly, but there's a different type of manliness) and if that weren't a good enough clue, maybe his faux wife but real-life girlfriend out in the other room would knock the point to home.

What can he do to get the point across even more? Hmmm, maybe he could somehow convince Kate to come to his rescue. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Short and sweet lol. Next chap should be up within 24 hours and it involves smut, so be forewarned!
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW. It helps me know what I'm doing right and wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> And so this ends our first chapter :) Please tell me what you think. Should I continue writing? Does it keep you captivated? I'm curious.


End file.
